Help, Whether He Likes It or Not
by rosenotrosie
Summary: Harry's married, abused, and raped by his spouse and when he bumps into Severus and he finds out.  Harry and his two children's fate come to rest in Sev's hands, no matter what Harry does.  Eventual HarrySnape/Snarry. This means malexmale, yaoi, or slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Edits AN: Not much changed, I mostly just fixed the problem I pointed out in the second chapter.**

AN: Ok, randomly had this idea and so I decided to make a story out of it... Please review and tell me what you think (no flames). Also, keeps deleting my puncuation marks at the end of quotes, sorry.

Entire Story Warnings: There will be Slash/Yaoi (at the moment HarryOC, but eventual HarrySnape) and male pregnancy!!! Don't like, don't read; that simple. I will almost deffinitely make it earn the M rating it will have.

Chapter Warning: Abuse and rape, yes in the first chapter, again, don't like, don't read! Also a very OOC (Out Of Character) Snape

Disclaimer: I figure I shouldn't have to say this more than once, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I earn no profit off this story, I'm just borrowing the characters and putting them through hell.

* * *

"Harold," the man said as he continued to kick The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Defeated-You-Know-Who's side, "you realize this is all your fault right?" Harry knew this wasn't a question, but his focus was not on the man's words. "If you had just come back at the right time instead of staying out an hour more than what is allowed, we wouldn't be in this little predicament would we?" More kicking as he asked the question that wasn't a question. 

Seeing his chance Harry begged, "Please, Michael, don't hurt it."

The man, Michael, sneered, though his husband on the floor never would have been able to see it through his swollen eye, and replied with disgust in his voice, "Aw, the silly wizard always has to protect someone. How sweet!" Now Michael stopped beating his pregnant husband on the floor and Harry breathed a sigh of relief foolishly thinking he was done for now. Instead, Michael straddled Harry's back and took a hand full of hair pulling him up to speak in his ear, "That child is an abomination, as is the first; men shouldn't have them and your magic fully defies the laws of nature." Sure, he hadn't insulted Harry in that sentence but he had insulted his unborn child and magic and he did it on purpose knowing that this worked better than direct insults when it came to hurting Harry.

"Please, Michael, stop this now before our child is hurt!" Harry begged. Trying to hold his eight months pregnant form from getting crushed on their living room floor was hard enough with Michael sitting on him, it became even harder when he had pulled up his hair. Michael just snorted and started to lick the outer shell of Harry's ear, before stopping and saying, "I may have created it, but I don't want it and accordingly lay no claim on it. You on the other hand, my dear husband, are mine to do what ever I want when ever I want with." He then bit the ear, not enough to make him bleed but enough to bruise.

"Yes," Harry screamed, terrified, "I am yours Michael, for now and forever, but please spare our child!" Harry screamed again as Michael bit deep into his outer ear, causing it to bleed this time.

"No, Harry, I don't think you do get it. So I guess I'll just have to... teach you again." Michael said as he unzipped his pants and Harry started to sob uncontrollably, reduced to a mumbling wreck as his husband of four years violated Harry, against his will, and did unknowable amounts of damage to their unborn child. In the meantime though, they did not notice the almost ghost-like raven that sat outside the window sill the whole time, take off.

The raven was not a ghost of any kind; she was a patronus, not only that but he was the patronus of one Severus Snape, the reason behind Harry's late arrival home.

------------------------roughly three hours before------------------------

Harry Potter walked into the Florish and Blotts in Diagon Alley to look through the books there in his two hours of freedom. As he looked at the titles in the potions section, looking for concealment potions, healing potions, or protection potions, he accidentally bumped into another man looking through the section. As he looked up to apologize, he realized that the man was none other than his potions Professor of four years ago. Shortly before Harry ended the war the two had become close due to the many extra lessons that Severus had to give Harry (Practical Potions, Occlumency, Legilimency, and extra D.A.D.A.) and they actually hadn't seen each other since roughly a month and a half ago for the third birthday party of his first child.

"Harry." Severus said slightly shocked, before wrapping the younger man in a friendly hug. Noticing how Harry tensed in the hug, he scooted back and asked, "How have you been?"

Harry smiled at his friend and replied, "Good, Aiden still won't stop bugging me about getting his new sibling even though this one's about eight months in. How about you? Any good news?"

Severus returned the smile and said, "Nothing much, but I would be honored to have tea with you Harry so we can talk. Can you? I know of a lovely place down the street." Severus had become more expressive after the end of the Dark Lord mostly because he no longer had to be a spy and people would no longer die if he didn't hide his emotions.

Harry quickly decided that important as those books may be, he had many books and they could definitely suffice for now, before nodding. Severus led him to a tea shop just around the corner where they sat down in a tiny booth, Harry only barely fitting in his state.

"So, Sev, what's been happening in the illustrious potions world lately?" Harry started off. They ended up talking like old friends and if it hadn't been for his answer to why he didn't write anyone ("Michael hates owls with a passion."), as to whether he knew the sex of the child yet ("No, Michael hates wizarding hospitals and I certainly can't go to a muggle one."), had he had any prenatal care ("Of course, Michael takes good care of me."), and the complete look of panic and terror that briefly crossed Harry's face when he looked at the time later, Severus never would have sent his patronus to follow Harry home and tell him what he was hiding.

Now Severus sat horrified as he listened to the raven tell him what he had recorded.

The undeniable sound of Harry falling out of the fireplace as he flooed home; some things never change.

The sound of small feet running toward him as he groaned getting up from the floor and the small sobs that seemed to come from the small feet.

"Daddy, make Michael stop yelling. He's scary."

Severus heard the child's sobs get softer, probably as Harry soothed his first child somehow. "What happened, Little One, did he hit you?"

"N-no, I made my bear come to me for nap time."

"Aiden, I need you to go to your room and not come out no matter what, ok?"

"No, Daddy, I won't let him hurt you!"

"Aiden, please do this for me." even through the recorded sounds Severus could tell this was an order.

The sound of crying faded as little feet got further away along with the sound of someone sitting on a sofa with a deep sigh.

The sound of adult footsteps coming closer and stopping suddenly.

"Harold, glad to see you finally decided to return." presumably Michael, Severus had never actually talked to him, as he'd missed his own baby shower, not that he talked to Severus at his wedding to Harry or Aiden's and Harry's birthday parties (only two days apart, July 29 and July 31.

"Mike, I sorry, I ran into someone and I couldn't leave with out making them suspicious." an obviously scared Harry responded.

A slap rang out, "Harold, what have I told you about calling me Mike?"

Harry's small voice replied, "Never, unless you call me Harry first."

"Right, now on to your punishment for staying out for more than your allotted time." This time a dull punch was heard, before one of them fell to the carpet below, followed by the beginning of dull kicks.

"No," Aiden's voice rang out, "stop hurting Daddy, Michael!"

Harry responded desperately, "Aiden, please! Go to your room!"

The little feet ran off and frantic searching was heard in the little boy's room.

"Harold," Michael said, as soon as Aiden left, "you realize this is all your fault right?" The kicking continued as Michael said, "If you had just come back at the right time instead of staying out an hour more than what is allowed, we wouldn't be in this little predicament would we?"

Harry begged, "Please, Michael, don't hurt it!"

Michael replied with disgust in his voice, "Aw, the silly wizard always has to protect someone. How sweet!" The beatings stopped and a sigh of relief was heard before as scream and, "That child is an abomination, as is the first; men shouldn't have them and your magic fully defies the laws of nature."

"Please, Michael, stop this now before our child is hurt!" Harry begged obviously exhausted.

Michael just snorted and eventually replied, "I may have created it, but I don't want it and accordingly lay no claim on it. You on the other hand, my dear husband, are mine to do what ever I want when ever I want with."

A moment later, "Yes," Harry screamed, terrified, "I am yours Michael, for now and forever, but please spare our child!" Harry screamed again.

"No, Harry, I don't think you do get it. So I guess I'll just have to... teach you again." A zipper was heard as Harry started sobbing uncontrollably.

Michael's grunts and Harry's sobs and screams actually made Severus sick to his stomach and he had to run to the bathroom before he dirtied his rug. He pulled his head out of the toilet just in time to hear Michael come and Harry collapse, probably unconscious since the sobbing stopped.

The patronus closed it's beak and promptly disappeared as Severus emptied the rest of his stomach into the toilet.

He raised his head out of the bowl this time to hear calls of his name coming from his room, sounding oddly just like the small child he had just heard.

* * *

Yeah a cliffhanger. Why you ask? Can't you tell I'm evil yet? 

This chapter posted 8-16-07.

This chapter was edited 8-22-07.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edits AN: Yeah, I think the only thing I changed was the baby's middle name.**

AN: Thank you!!! Everyone who reviewed (responses at the bottom) or added me to alert or favorites, thank you!!! My other story had gotten so few reviews that I wasn't expecting any for this one, boy was I wrong! I found a problem in the first chap., I said that Sev hadn't seen Harry in two and a half years and then talked about him attending all those birthday parties... yeah, the date's revealed in this chap and for the record, Severus attended all the parties.

For a little Reference: Aiden means Little Firery One and Ian means God is gracious; both are Irish origin (I have a thing for Irish names and the meanings are valid in the story).

Chapter Warning: vague child birth scene and a wee bit of bashing in Michael (a present for reviewers (original chapter idea did not have Michael getting hurt)).

So, enjoy the chapter and all and if you have suggestions or issues or just like the story go ahead and press the little purple button that says 'go' at the bottom to tell me them. Thanks!

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Recap: The patronus closed it's beak and promptly disappeared as Severus emptied the rest of his stomach into the toilet. He raised his head out of the bowl this time to hear calls of his name coming from his room, sounding oddly just like the small child he had just heard.

Severus gathered himself as quickly as he could and rushed to his chambers to see a three year old Aiden climbing off his bed. As Severus walked into the room the child ran over to him and yelled, "Uncle Sev! Daddy's hurt!" still sobbing hysterically.

Severus, in a brief attempt to be level headed, gently asked Aiden, "Aiden, how did you get here?" Nobody should be able to appear in his chambers; he lived in Hogwarts.

"Daddy made a portkey, said to just say, 'Uncle Sev." and I would go to where you are. He s-said only to use it if Michael tried to hit me or if Daddy passed out! Daddy passed out Unc' Sev! We gotta help'm!"

Upon hearing that Harry was unconscious, Severus made his decision; he was going to get Harry. "Aiden, stay here, I'll be back in a while."

A look crossed Aiden's tear streamed face, "Wait, Daddy said the password back," he paused and took out a little raven toy and shoved it into Severus's palm, "is, 'protect them first.'" And with that Severus disappeared from his rooms and was placed back in what he could only guess was Aiden's room.

He left and went into the hallway desperately running to the right where he knew the main room in the house was and where he hoped he'd find Harry. He ran into the room and stopped in the door way; the first thing he noticed was and unconscious Harry lying on the floor in front of the couch on his stomach with blood obviously coming from somewhere and many bruises. The second thing he noticed was that the other man in the room was using Harry as a foot rest as he read the newspaper.

When Severus arrived the other man looked up and, since Severus seemed to be staring at Harry without anything to say, he rudely asked, "What do you want?"

Severus met Michael's eyes and a flash of recognition went through his eyes before all the items in the room started to shake. Severus then saw as look of understanding and disgust go through Michael's eyes as he realized that Severus was the cause of this sudden burst of magic. Severus could no longer hold himself back as he sent a powerful explosion of magic in Michael's general direction, being careful to miss Harry entirely, sending Michael flying into the opposite wall before he fell to the floor unconscious. Severus quickly went over to Harry and gently picked him up before dissaperating from that man's presence entirely.

As Severus was one of the few people allowed to apparate directly into Hogwarts, he landed safely in Hospital Wing with Harry, before placing Harry gently on a bed and finally finding his voice again only to screech, "POPPY!"

The mediwitch came busting out of her office hearing the urgency of the call before seeing Harry, still bleeding, and asking Severus, "What happened?"

Severus, noticing he had a lot of Harry's blood on him replied, "I don't know. The child's in danger?"

Poppy nodded, having already moved on to deal with Harry, "Severus, go get me extra healing potions, the most powerful ones you have, numbing potions, and blood replenishing potions. Get Albus too."

Severus nodded and left in the direction of his rooms, where he kept the potions and where he left Aiden. The headmaster's office was actually on the other side of the castle so he would have to tell one of the portraits in his rooms to get Albus.

He got back to his rooms and Aiden came running out saying, "Is Daddy ok?" before visibly paling at the amount of blood on Severus' robes.

Severus just replied, "Come." not answering little boy's question. Aiden followed behind Severus and took the potions Severus handed him. Severus decided that it would be faster to just carry Aiden on his shoulders than have the three year try to keep up with him so that was how he carried him back to Hospital Wing after screeching at the portrait of Hogwart's one and only Slytherin Headmaster to wake Albus and tell him to go the hospital.

Severus went straight to the bed Harry occupied almost forgetting about the weight on his shoulders until he felt it shudder at the sight of his father passed out in the bed having Madam Pomfrey heal the biggest wounds (huge slashes across his back).

Seeing that Severus was back, Madam Pomfrey said, "Put the potions on the table, as soon as Albus gets here we're going to wake him up and deliver the babe."

Immediately after Severus put his and Aiden's potions on the table, Albus stormed into the Infirmary, "Severus, put Aiden down, you and he will be helping us deliver a baby tonight." Then Albus conjured a curtain around the four of them and Harry's bed.

Albus looked directly at Aiden as he used a charm to remove the sleeves from his robe while saying, "Aiden, I need you to sit by your father and hand Severus potions when I tell you, can you do that?"

Aiden nodded, a look of fierce determination on his face, "Good, Severus, administer the potions and try to calm Mr. Potter as he wakes and delivers." No need to ask if Severus was capable; to do so would be an insult. "Ok. Here we go, _Enervate_."

Harry stirred and then opened his eyes to look around before seeing himself with covered with blood and visibly paling, "Harry," Madam Pomfrey started, "you are in Hospital Wing and you need to deliver this child now, can you understand?"

Harry nodded, a similar look coming on to his face as his son's, however his more tense. Looking around to see his son and Severus in the room, Harry relaxed a bit before tensing up again, this time in pain.

"Severus, numbing potion, followed by blood replenishing potion. Contractions."

Severus nodded before telling Aiden, "Grey, then pink."

Aiden caught on fast and Severus didn't have to tell him the colors of the potions after that (the other was bright green and would be given after delivery, possibly to Harry, possibly to the child) and the delivery went, for the most part, smoothly and Harry had a miraculously healthy baby boy at 1:56 am September 13, 2006.

After naming the second child Ian Malachi Potter and holding him for a minute he passed Ian on to Severus so Aiden James Potter, his ecstatic brother, could see him before promptly passing out from exhaustion.

Madam Pomfrey told Severus to take Aiden to his rooms to sleep and come back tomorrow morning so they could 'discuss things' with Harry. Ian spent his first night in Madam Pomfrey's care while she administered several healing salves and one extremely powerful healing potion to his father.

The next morning, a Sunday, Severus went into the Infirmary and walked in on Harry breastfeeding Ian. It was easily one of the most beautiful scenes he had ever seen. Especially since all the bruises and other pains had been covered up or healed in the middle of the night, only a few still even bothered Harry. Unfortunately, Harry looked up from his child smiled at Severus and whispered, "When can I go back home?"

* * *

Ok, yep, another cliffie, I know, I'm cruel and unusual. 

Now for Responses(!):

BonneNuit: Yay! Me neither!

IceprincessIsis3: Soon enough for you?

deaths mistress13: Thank you very much for saying please, I hope this pleases you.

animegurl088: Why thank you!

A FRIEND: Eight words could not have been nicer.

iluvheffalump: Hope this solves your problem, don't worry though, going insane is fun!

Shizu66: Tell me what you think.

Mariah Mercer-Potter-Snape: Thank you, this is as soon as I could, hope it's good enough.

Iago96: Time tells all... Sev did get to him, but will he stay???

linz31: Thank you. Harry's not getting entirely better any time soon though...

quixotic-hope: Thank you for review on my awful chapter, I think this will be the worst of it, but I'm not really sure...

love2bug63670: Yay! Working on it!

Again, THANK YOU! to all the reviewers, you're pretty much the only reason this chapter was posted today (I am the queen of procrastination).

This chapter was posted on 8-17-07.

This chapter was edited on 8-22-07.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edits AN: I fixed a few things that I don't think I could remember even if I tried. **

AN: Ok, so here is chapter three, I decided that I really hate the middle name I gave Ian, "Liliamus" What the hell was I thinking?!? So I'll be changing the name to... well I haven't decided yet, so I'm open to suggestions. Also, I was trying to decide on a name for... well I'm not telling you guys who yet, but could anyone tell me the right way to say Maeve (joyous) and Aine (joy/praise) (both are Irish origin and Maeve is a Gaelic word)?

Random Interesting Name Meanings

Harold-leader of the army (fitting huh?); 

Michael-Derived from the Hebrew mikhael, meaning who is like God; in the Bible, Michael was the archangel, closest to God, the one responsible for carrying out God's judgments (didn't know when I named him...)

Ramon-wise protection (Spanish/Portuguese) (Draco's hubby)

Elmira-princess (Spanish/Portuguese) (Draco's daughter's name)

Tavon- upbeat (eng, brit, welsh) (Rita's son's name)

Ok, since I am doing all this research (though it's really interesting) and I probably should give the web site credit, it's whattoexpect(dot)com and it's been really easy to look through.

Chapter Warnings: Harry and Sev fight, that's it. Don't think the language was too bad.Both Sirius' and Albus' deaths are disregarded, but OotP is not, let's just say he went to jail and came out later. I think I have to disregard HBP and DH though, that part wasn't well thought out. One last thing, I really am looking for what you guys want to happen! I don't have much of a plot in my head and I really do care what you guys want! Thus you have a lot of influence in reviews, use it!

* * *

Chapter Three 

Recap: The next morning, a Sunday, Severus went into the Infirmary and walked in on Harry breastfeeding Ian. It was easily one of the most beautiful scenes he had ever seen. Especially since all the bruises and other pains had been covered up or healed in the middle of the night, only a few still even bothered Harry. Unfortunately, Harry looked up from his child smiled at Severus and whispered, "When can I go back home?"

Severus was shocked to say the least; how could Harry, the boy who had fiercely fought the Dark Lord for years on end, the valiant, selfless man who he came to know, one of the few people Severus had ever respected, _want _to go back to a home where he was abused and hated along with his children?!?

"Children need their parents." Harry said with an obvious edge to his voice. At Severus's shocked look he simply said, "I can read the thoughts of those I love and trust, Severus, especially when they're thinking very... passionately."

Only for a moment not understanding why Harry blushed a bit and hesitated with passionately he decided to try to calm them both by teasing Harry a bit, "So, when are the thoughts the most... passionate?"

Harry quickly blushed and laughed a little before saying, "Why, Severus, it's when one is making love, of course. How do you think I found out about Remus and Sirius?" Severus laughed along with Harry now deciding that he could move onto more serious topics.

Severus stopped laughing and Harry stopped almost at the same time sensing Severus' mood change. Severus started out gentle asking a simple question, "Harry, why don't you call me Sev anymore?"

Harry actually looked away for a second before looking back and replying, "I didn't know if you'd be ok with it and I didn't want to insult you after you saved Aiden and probably Ian."

Severus knew he was lying about the insult part and that it was incredible hard for Harry to do because of that half second glance; Harry had got to be an excellent liar over the years. "I know you're lying, but now there are more important questions to be asked. Why doesn't Aiden refer to his father as Dad or another variation of the word, but by his legal first name?"

Had Severus been trying to use Occlumency then he would have seen Harry's mental walls erected because there was no way Severus could have known that unless he had looked through his mind. However, as Severus wouldn't dare to use any means like that on his friend unwillingly, no matter his mental state, he didn't understand the hurt glare that came onto his friend's face. "Severus, please don't dig into my mind only so you can ask questions about matters that you have no business in."

Severus was shocked and insulted that Harry would think so little of him and it showed clearly on his face; he was long past the days of hiding his emotions in fear for his life. "I assure you, Harold," Severus started with a sneer before being cut off by a furious Harry.

"_Never _call me that name, Severus."

Severus knew full well what kind of reaction this would spark let Harry play into his plans, "Why would I not call you your god given legal name, Harold? Oh, that's right, BECAUSE THAT NAME IS HARRY, NEVER HAROLD!!!" Severus had felt the room spark with magic before that due to Harry's anger, but now it felt like that room had actually dropped several degrees. Still, Severus continued on, "Why in Merlin's name are you allowing that _husband_ (said dripping with disgust) of yours to call you that???"

Harry, still looking pissed, replied, "Because that would be my name if I was a fucking Muggle, something he desperately wishes for!"

Severus was shocked but decided that he was going to continue with the questioning even if it drove Harry to hate him, because Harry needed this. "Harry, you know better than anyone here that you would have been dead a long time ago had you not had magic! And you sure as hell know that I'm not talking about any damn prophecy!"

"SEVERUS, HOW DARE YOU BRING THE DURSLEYS INTO THIS!!!"

"BECAUSE HE TREATS YOU WORSE THAN THEM!!!" Both Harry and Severus were standing and both of them were making the room absolutely humming with magic when Ian, who had been lying on the bed almost forgotten, suddenly started crying. Harry's bad mood instantly fell and he turned around to pick Ian up, who instantly stopped crying.

Harry got back into bed and just held Ian and stared at him for a few seconds before calmly saying, "Sev, I stay with Michael for my boys. Male pregnancies are only the same as female ones in the biological areas; the children produced have to be around both their parents for them to come into their magic properly. Michael may not love either of his sons on the surface, however, deep down I know he does, they are his blood."

Severus tried to straighten out his thoughts; on one hand, he knew that it definitely helped to have both parents, from a strictly psychological point of view, but from that same point of view, seeing one parent practically beat the other, no less when he was pregnant and vulnerable, almost to death really had no way to help a child. On the other hand, what if what Harry said was true and by taking the children away from their parents they were in danger of loosing their magic? What if taking Harry, Aiden, and now Ian away from Michael caused them to be squibs...

"Sev, you're thinking too loud." Harry said rubbing his temples with one hand and holding Ian to his stomach with the other. "The kids would become squibs if taken away from either 'parental figure,' according to the book, and I won't risk taking away a vital part of them for my own comfort." Harry finished in a weak voice, still looking at Ian, "Please don't push this, Sev, I don't think I could take it."

"Fine, Harry, but please let me see this book when you get a chance, ok?" Severus replied, defeated for the moment.

Harry nodded and replied, "It's actually shrunk in my pants pocket if you want it now." Harry was wearing some pajamas that the Hospital Wing kept on hand and had no idea where his pants were.

Rather conveniently, Aiden came in with the Headmaster at that point and ran over to his Daddy and new baby brother. Severus walked over to Albus to have a little chat with the headmaster before asking Madam Pomfrey, who had yet to make an appearance.

Albus stod back with Severus, watching Harry as Severus asked, "Are there any differences between children delivered from a male and from a female, Albus?"

Albus glanced over at Severus before answering, "Not that I know of, Poppy, of course would know more than me, but none of the children at this school bore by male have ever been different from the ones from females. You could ask Draco about his daughter too, though Ramon would probably be able to tell you the best, given he is one and he gave birth to Elmira."

Severus took mental notes about who to ask before thanking him and walking into the main part of Hospital wing (Harry was now in a separate room) seeing two students lying in bed waiting for Madam Pomfrey to see them after she was done with a student Severus recognized as one Tavon Skeeter; yes that horrible woman did have a child, out of wedlock, but the child had somehow managed to pick up none of Rita's maliciousness and was an upbeat, though sometimes nosy, child.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had finished talking to Tavon she turned and saw Severus, "Ah, Severus, glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you before I did Harry." She paused here and seemed to gather her nerve before continuing, "I know he's your friend so I was wondering if you'd help me ask him about his injuries that he came in with. I know you saw some of them but I did a scan that tells me all the injuries he's ever suffered. I'll just say that even though he's been with Michael for only four years and had been fighting Voldemort all his life, his injuries in the last four years are about three times the amount recieved fighting Voldemort. There's also another scan I did while I was healing a certain part of his body and well, let's just say that that list scared me more."

"I already confronted him today about the injuries I knew about and he gave me a reason as to why he stays. Do you happen to have the pants he came in wearing, Poppy?" Severus asked politely.

Poppy nodded before briefly going back into her office and coming out with a pair of jeans not covered in blood and body fluids like the ones he had been wearing, "I just used a spell to wash them, Severus." Severus took the jeans from her and dug into one pocket to find three books and one muggle notebook, all shrunken, the second pocket held seven vials, also shrunken, of unknown potions.

"Thank you Poppy," Severus said handing back the pants, before placing the objects into his own pockets and returning to Harry.

* * *

Now for responses to reviews: 

ddamato: YAY!!!

Iago96: If you noticed I avoided having him answer the questions at all. I'm clever like that.

quitoxic-hope: Yes, it is going to take a while for Harry to realize that he shouldn't go back, but the reason he went back (before) is for his children, or so he thinks.

barbarataku: Oh my freaking god. No, I honestly did not think of that... I had not thought of the reasons you presented, I had another in mind, but I think yours works with it too. Thank you.

loveseverussnape/moon crescent neko: Why thank you; working on it!

Shizu66: Um, actually, Michael wouldn't make a very good antagonist if he couldn't do anything now would he?

Carey Ann Lupin: No one's getting beat to a bloody pulp... yet... Though I think it might be a good idea to include Remus... hmmm... he is awesome and stuff...

ddamato/campchamp21/yaoi-fied/Mischief Maker In Disguise: Thank you!!! I'll try not to screw it up!

Death's mistress13: See, he's not crazy, there's a good reason for Harry's madness! We'll just have to wait til next chapter to see about Sev letting him out of his sight.

Sliver of Melody: Me too!!!

Missy Padfoot: Well, now you know, but threre will be other reasons...

LEMO-Im not AntiOC Im AntiCRAP: Nice. You realize he has magic, no? If he wants back, he'll get back. Not that Severus won't fight it the whole way.

IceprincessIsis3: We'll see about the butt kicking... but I don't know about the going home, I'm trying to decide whether he'll actually go now or not cause I don't really want him to go home either but it kind of is part of what I decided to do and now I'm trying to decide if it's necessary...

Again Thank You Guys soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!!! I LOVE THEM!!!

This chapter was posted on 8-20-07.

This chapter was edited on 8-22-07.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edits AN: Only a bit changed. I think it was like three words.**

AN: Ok, I went back this time and looked at the third chapter... yeah, I need to do edits... so after the next chapter I'll be going back and fixing any problems I missed. Yes, this is an open invitation to tell me the problems; I noticed many grammatical ones, but I want to know what you guys noticed. Um, thanks to all the reviewers again (I LOVE YOU ALL!!!)! Especially thanks to DreamsReality for telling me how to say those names!

Chapter Warnings: Just a wee bit of Dumbledore bashing and Harry getting angry. Nothing bad, I think the first was the worst. (Also, no Michael involved yet)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Recap: Poppy nodded before briefly going back into her office and coming out with a pair of jeans not covered in blood and body fluids like the ones he had been wearing, "I just used a spell to wash them, Severus." Severus took the jeans from her and dug into one pocket to find three books and one muggle notebook, all shrunken, the second pocket held seven vials, also shrunken, of unknown potions.

"Thank you Poppy," Severus said handing back the pants, before placing the objects into his own pockets and returning to Harry.

Severus walked back into the room to see Harry sitting on the bed with Aiden between his legs and Ian in Aiden's arms. Albus was sitting in one of the chairs in the small room and apparently had just told Harry something that did not please him. Aiden saw Severus and smiled excitedly at him briefly as a greeting before focusing back on Ian.

Harry nodded at him and Severus felt his mood lift a little, it was odd, Harry showed no physical signs of it but Severus could _feel_ his mood lift... What was happening there?

"Ah, Severus, perhaps you could take the children off of Harry's hands for a bit, I need to have a chat with him and I don't believe Aiden or yourself have had breakfast yet." Albus said.

Severus wondered if the even the three year old had gotten that lovely hint before Aiden walked over to him and confirmed his thoughts. Severus took Ian from Harry and took them to the kitchen for a very late breakfast.

"So, Harry, I can see that you obviously don't want me to ask Aiden how he feels about his father, so how do you feel?" Albus asks once Severus has taken the kids, continuing the conversation from before.

Harry glared at Albus; he had never liked the old man meddling in his life and had not become more independent just to have that freedom taken away again. "Professor Dumbledore, given that is none of your business I really have nothing to say to you regarding that matter. However, you do control the matter of when I get to go home, which I would like to be as soon as I am well enough." Harry said pointedly.

Albus looked a little miffed; he knew that he would never have a close relationship with Harry, but he never would have thought that Harry would become so angry at him. "Harry, that is not in my hands, it is in Madam Pomfrey's. She will decide when you're well enough to go home."

Harry sighed defeated for the moment, at least until he could talk to Madam Pomfrey. With her wonderful timing, Madam Pomfrey happened to walk in at that time holding a tray filled with food. Harry's mood brightened instantly in that moment because a) FOOD(!!!!!!!) and b) Albus stood to leave.

"So, Harry dear, I thought I'd seen the last of you when you graduated, do you really like this place that much?" Poppy asked, setting the tray down. Harry laughed in response and Poppy smiled before doing a scan. Harry was halfway through a pancake before she finished, "Ok, dear, you're going to be a little hormonal for the next few days, your body's finishing up all the it developed for the pregnancy, you may be tired or sore due to the stress of giving birth and the amount of injuries you had before giving birth. I know about your past with the Dursleys but the list of injuries and sexual activities since then is a little startling."

Harry, who until she had stated talking about the soreness had been relatively happy, was now unreadable as he put down the silverware and said, "Poppy, I was a healer, I know perfectly well that it is illegal to perform that charm unless you have the persons consent because it is highly privileged information."

Here she interrupted, "Harry, it is not illegal when the healer present needs to see just what has been done to that area before a child passes through it. I was well within my rights to do such a scan." She handed him two lists, "I thought you might want to look over these, I have the original copies in my office. Given the extent of the damages, I'm going to have someone come by to do a psychiatric evaluation on you before you're released. I'm sorry Harry, but I don't want you to go back there with your boys, I will have them taken away if worst comes to worst."

Harry looked pissed but not livid; he had come to expect that after dealing with Sev and Dumbledore and now just tried to make himself calm, knowing that anything said to Poppy now would be added to a list of problems that this therapist would just have to talk to him about... lovely.

---------------------- With Severus ---------------------

"Aiden, would you like to meet some of the Hogwarts house elves?" Severus asked as he stepped out of Harry's room.

Aiden smiled up at Severus before replying, "Sure, Unc' Sev!" Then he seemed to think about something else as they walked and his face fell quite a bit, "Unc' Sev, why'd Dumblydoor ask me 'bout how I feel 'bout Michael?"

Severus now knew what was making Harry so mad before, "Because Albus was being nosy. He is a really nice man, but he has a tendency to stick his nose into other people's business." Severus replied scrunching his nose and making Aiden giggle. Severus was pretty glad that none of his students say this display; his reputation would be ruined.

"Unc' Sev, why aren't you my Daddy?" Aiden asked with the brashness that only comes with being three.

Severus was pretty darn shocked. He knew Aiden liked him, but he called Ronald, Fred, and George 'Uncle,' too. He had never known that Aiden liked him that much. "Why, Aiden, aren't you happy with Harry as your Daddy?" Severus asked placing an overdramatic look of surprise on his face.

Aiden giggled again before replying, "No, I love Daddy, bu' Michael hurts Daddy and makes Daddy bleed. Daddy told me once that he uses glamers when he goes out and he always seems happier when he comes back..." Aiden had gone from smiling to being outright depressed in a matter of moments and he wasn't done yet, "Unc' Sev, is it might fault that Michael hurts Daddy? Daddy showed me some mem'ries using Occ'lecy once... they looked really happy..." Severus now understood why he didn't see any of Harry's wounds that day and why he had tensed in the greeting hug.

Severus quickly picked Aiden up in one arm (Ian was still in the other) and looked him in the eye before saying, "Aiden, it's not your fault. Michael just isn't a nice person and Harry loves you very deeply. Do you understand?"

Aiden nodded and snuggled into Severus' dark green t-shirt (it was a Saturday) and Severus felt a wave of happiness that he felt wasn't entirely his own.

Severus carried both of Harry's children the rest of the way to the kitchens; he wasn't a spy for twenty years for nothing, he very strong. When they walked into the door they heard, "MASTER AIDEN!" before an elf in a white tank top and swim trunks came up to them.

"Hello Dobby." Severus said as Aiden said, "HI, DOBBY!" Aiden was definitely an excitable three year old.

Dobby bowed low to both of them before asking, "Forgive Dobby for asking Sir, but when did you get child?"

Severus was shocked, sure the child had some little black hair, but it was already on it's way to becoming untidy like Harry's and nothing else seemed to scream that it could be Severus'. Luckily Aiden saved Severus from having to correct Dobby by excitedly replying, "Ian's not Unc' Sev's baby, he's my brother! Daddy had him last night and I got to be there; Unc' Sev was too; it was awesome, but Daddy was hurt real bad so he passed out afterward and I got to hold him, and I got to hold him this morning and he's sooo light, but Mad'm Poffy says he's fine, something about a miracle." Thankfully Aiden had to take a breathe in which time Severus asked if there was any breakfast left. They ate at a small table in the back with Ian in a cradle that Dobby had summoned for them while filling Dobby in on all the good news at the Potter household.

As Severus and the boys were walking back, Severus noted that both really looked a lot like Harry. They both got his hair and facial structure; Aiden had gotten dark, almost onyx, black eyes from Michael (though they could pass for Severus') and Ian had gotten Harry's and Lily's eyes. Neither had gotten Michael's blond hair, but Aiden was already tall for three picking up some of Michael's height.

Severus was brought out of his musings when he got back to the Hospital Wing to see Poppy coming out of Harry's room and Severus could just feel the waves of forced patience coming off Harry's room.

"Severus, once you give the kids back to Harry, could I have a word with you?"

Severus nodded before entering Harry's room with Ian and Aiden.

* * *

Yep, I'm done for now, I'm tired. 

Review Responses:

Sliver of Melody: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!

Missy Padfoot: Me neither (haven't planned it yet :) )!

loveseverussnape: WooHoo!!! I'll try!

Iago96: I know! That's why I love doing it so much! Working on it!

OK: Awesome name. Thank you!

quixotic-hope: not a total load, and not for no reason. If I get into a very random happy mood and write a fluffy chapter then I will so post it just to ease your frustration! hmm, maybe I should write a fluffy chap... dunno, I'll think about it... I love the angst too much...

Feli: Dammit, no one was supposed to catch that, I was just doing it to cover my own ass in later chapters, but I probably shouldn't have... Regardless, Michael is one of his parental figures at the moment, a horrible one, but still is parent.

Yaoi-fied: Thank you! That's the eventual plan!

DreamsReality: Hmm, thank you. I might be talking to you in the future... I like Irish names... Still need a diff middle name for Ian, any ideas? (thank you for reviewing the first and second chapter too!)

* * *

This chapter was posted on 8-21-07 (four minutes til midnight, OH YEAH!!!) 

This chapter was edited on 8-22-07.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edits AN: A few little details changed, nothing big.**

AN: Ok, after this I'm going to do reviews. I don't know how long that'll take, could be an hour, could be a day... depends on if I get interrupted by my brother, who now has permission to take the computer from me whenever, my dad, who just likes to be evil sometimes, or my girlfriend, who seems to think we need to talk 24 hours a day. Ok, back on topic. I changed Ian's middle name to Malachi (my angel, Irish origin)(THANK YOU DreamsReality!!!); with both Ian and Aiden I picked their names before I looked up their meanings, usually that's how I pick names, one randomly comes to me and if I try and change it I screw up when I'm typing it so half the time I refer to the person with the thought name and half with the changed name. So thank you to anyone who reviewed and lets get on with the story!

Chapter Warnings: None, this chapter could have easily passed with like a T rating, but you guys are gonna hate me by the end of it...

**Chapter Five**

_

* * *

Recap: Severus was brought out of his musings when he got back to the Hospital Wing to see Poppy coming out of Harry's room and Severus could just feel the waves of forced patience coming off Harry's room. _

"Severus, once you give the kids back to Harry, could I have a word with you?"

Severus nodded before entering Harry's room with Ian and Aiden.

Aiden, being the ever consistent child, immediately ran over to his father and jumped on to the bed to give him a hug. Severus could again feel Harry's mood lifting; apparently his children did that to him. Once Aiden had got his hug Harry started to unbutton of his shirt and once Ian was handed to him, Harry began to breastfeed him.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts when Harry asked him, "Sev, thank you for watching Aiden and Ian. Did they give you any trouble?"

"Little angels. I have to talk to Poppy now, I'll come back later." Severus replied before leaving the family.

Upon coming out he again saw Poppy treating Tavon for something and waited patiently for her to finish. She saw him as Tavon left and she gestured for him to follow her into her office. She closed the door behind him and gestured for him to sit before pulling what looked like a newspaper out of the drawer. "Severus, we have a problem."

She handed the newspaper to him and he took it, unsure of what he was about to see.

The Boy Who Lived, What's He Fighting Now?

On Friday, September twelfth, Harry James Potter returned to a place he had been many times before, Hogwarts School's Infirmary. My source, a student who wishes to remain nameless, said this, "Harry came in covered in blood and it looked like he had just taken the beating of his life and barely escaped with his life." The same source reported that Severus Snape, ex-death eater, previous spy for the Order of the Phoenix, and Potions Master at Hogwarts, was the man who brought Harry in. The source also says this, "It looked like Harry was really pregnant, too..." Why would Harry be fighting something when he was in such a delicate state? The Ministry birth records say that in addition to Aiden James Potter, Harry James Potter gave birth to one Ian Malachi Potter at 1:56 am on the thirteenth. The father to both children is marked as one Michael Lee Matthews, a muggle. Looking further into Harry's records, we found that Harry has been married to Michael since January seventeenth, 2002. Looking into Michael's muggle records, we discovered that he owns and manages a muggle dance club known as The Tootsie Roll. When I went in to ask Michael for his thoughts on his husband's status he was in his office with another gentleman, both looking disheveled. When I asked him how he felt about his new son he replied, "So, Harry popped already. Bout time." When asked about why his husband was in Hogwarts he replied, "Why the fuck should I tell you? I know and he knows and that's all that matters." Then he went on to say, "What happens at home between Harold and myself is none of your concern since Harold is my property. As a matter of fact, please get the fuck out of my establishment now." What is "Harold" fighting now?

by: Rita Skeeter

Severus was shocked, to say the least. Not only had the article exposed some of what was wrong with Harry, it had made him out to be helpless and shown that Michael was cheating on him. Severus looked up at Poppy and she asked, "Do we show it to him?"

Severus thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, he would hate to get sympathetic glances for no reason and he hates having vital information withheld from him. But I don't know how he'll react."

Poppy looked at him with a careful look, like she was trying to make sure she was certain about something before saying, "Severus, could you give him a psychiatric evaluation?"

Severus was surprised, he was technically the school psychiatrist (he was the head of Slytherin, he had needed to be a fully qualified psychiatrist before even considering that job), but to ask that meant that Poppy thought that Harry actually had a mental problem. Severus had only had to speak to students a few times in the last four years, and it turned out that he was actually very good at this new job, but was he comfortable enough to actually work with Harry?

"Poppy, I'll do it, but this means that it will be my call as to when he leaves now, correct?" Severus asked.

Poppy nodded and Severus left, going back to his rooms to look into this book Harry talked about and see what potions he had felt he needed to carry on him at all times.

Back in his rooms, he pulled out the books, notebook, and potions. Setting them all on a table, spaced out a bit, he took off the shrinking spell. The books were Healing Galore: Potions, Spells, and Enchanments, by Samantha Gungrite(well worn and probably one of Harry's healer-training books), You and Yours: the Complete Guide to Male Pregnancies, by Tomas Snuchery (the one that held the reason for Harry's pain), and the last one was a photo album.

Briefly flipping through the photo album, he saw it held copies of what looked like all the photographs Harry had ever received of his parents, some of himself with his friends from Hogwarts, some with Severus, some with him and Michael (cute ones from before the wedding and the wedding, none of them together after), many when he was pregnant with Aiden, Aiden's birthdays, Harry's second pregnancy and, surprisingly enough, one of the scene he had walked in on that morning, all with captions in Harry's handwriting. He'd have to ask Harry about that.

The muggle notebook was clearly marked, "The Living Will and Testament of Harry James Potter, to be recognized by both Muggle and Magical Law." When Severus tried to open that, it refused to be opened. Severus guessed that Harry had spelled it so only his blood could read it or anyone after he was dead.

Last was the potions; looking carefully at them he was surprised to see the following; healing (potent), numbing(one potent, one medium), blood replenishing (potent), draught of living death, and, surprisingly, or rather scarily, enough, a labor inducing potion. The last vial was empty, but all of the vials had been charmed to be unbreakable.

What is the Difference?

Throughout the years the differences between male and female pregnancies have been fought over. Since muggle men can not produce children it is certain that while a child is in the womb, it uses some of it's father's magic to move around the father's organs and sustain itself. In the wizarding world one can only become pregnant if they have bonded souls, this remains the same for men and women. Also, while females can become pregnant any time they have sex with a man, same sex couples can only become pregnant when one of them wishes for a child. It can be something like wishing for a family above all else or as simple as wondering what a child would be like while having intercourse. Men tend to be more hormonal during their pregnancies and equally more protective of their children; often, during times of uncertainty, men would carry labor inducing potions in with them so that if they were dying, they could still give birth to their child. The children from men tend to be more attached to their parents and often won't come into their magic properly when forcefully separated from them. Occasionally forced separation from a parental figure can cause the child to become a squib, however that is rare and a child becoming a squib is usually just a natural lack of magic.

Great, the book was legitimate. Severus had so been hoping that the book would just be something stupid that could easily be overlooked. Trust Harry to buy the best book he could find and, by the look of it, read it enough times to practically memorize it. 

Regardless of how good the book was (and it did look incredibly useful) Severus decided to look in Hogwarts library for any other sources that were more recent, but first he had to go look in on Harry.

Severus had been walking towards the Hospital wing calmly, deciding that he would have lunch there with Harry and Aiden, when suddenly he was hit with a wave of terror that he knew came from Harry. Severus ran immediately to the Hospital Wing to see the one thing that could inspire more terror in Harry than Voldemort; Michael had come to Hogwarts.

* * *

Yeah, um, I don't even want to have him come back... but I kind of needed to... 

Review Responses:

zafaran: Why thank you! For the moment my schedule rocks, but I'm going back to school soon so I'll have to try to rush this a bit. I think I decided that this will have a happy ending so we'll see about that loophole... Yay, my muse really needs the love! She's starting to demand a higher pay, maybe if she gets love she'll stop bothering me about her pay...

Sliver of Melody: Thank you!

linz31: I love being told I'm a good writer, I get so much more love from this story then my other... Thank you for inflating my ego (trust me, this is a good thing, the bigger it gets, the more I write)!

OK: Thanks!

yaoi-fied: I KNOW!!! I was giggling as I wrote that, the look on Sev's face in my head... well lets just say, that it was funny, really funny...

DreamsReality: I LOVE YOU!!! I don't think I'm going to kill Michael is going to die... I enjoy writing torture scenes too much for that! Though having a vengeful Dobby is definitely an interesting idea. I think I'm going to have to make Harry have more kids just to use the names... I don't know why, but I really like the way Irish names sound... I'm not personally Irish, so I really don't know why.

Tracev: YAY!

Sarahamanda: Why thank you! I'll try to do so.

quitoxic-hope: I think I will have a happy ending, getting there will probably be hard (I'm trying not take the easy way out of all their problems) and it may take awhile, but I'm almost positive there will eventually be a happy ending. Thank you!

loveseverussnape: I'll work on it! Thank you!

DestinyEntwinements: Um, I have no idea what "o.O..." is supposed to mean... so um, thanks for the review, I guess...

This chapter was posted 8-22-07.

This chapter was edited 8-22-07.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So, the edits were kind of pointless... I thought I would have to change more... I might not be able to update tomorrow, my mom's getting on my case about homework I have to do... I'll try to get on and update when I can.

Chapter Warnings: Light yaoi at the end; you guys might hate me for it though.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Recap: Severus had been walking towards the Hospital wing calmly, deciding that he would have lunch there with Harry and Aiden, when suddenly he was hit with a wave of terror that he knew came from Harry. Severus ran immediately to the Hospital Wing to see the one thing that could inspire more terror in Harry than Voldemort; Michael had come to Hogwarts.

------------------With Harry, just before Sev and Michael arrived-----------------

Harry was happy; he was with both his children, they were both sleeping peacefully and when they got home Harry would talk to Michael. Of course, he still had to pass a psychiatric evaluation first, he was wondering who it would be, his bets were on McGonagall, she seemed to understand people.

The almost day he had spent so far at Hogwarts had confused him when it came to his telepathy; usually he could only sense the emotions of the ones he loved when they were in the room, and he could always sense Aiden's and, now, Ian's emotions and occasionally thoughts. He had gotten the ability after getting bonded to Michael, and he seemed to be able to feel Michael's emotions at all times right up until he told him about being pregnant with Aiden. After that, Michael was just like other people.

But now, as previously stated, he was confused; he could tell Severus' emotions practically all the time, and that was only after being around him for almost a day. Harry had had a small crush on Severus before leaving Hogwarts, but after he defeated Voldemort he had finished his seventh year and then went off to Saint Mungos for his training and he rarely had time to talk to his old friends, let alone have a relationship, then he met Michael, finished his training, and before he knew it he was married and his crush was long forgotten. Now, it seemed that he had a stronger connections with his best man, Aiden's (probably soon to be Ian's) godfather, and his best friend than he did with his own husband. It was confusing.

Harry was torn from his thoughts and his happy mood though as he felt something he hadn't thought possible; Michael had come to Hogwarts. He roused Aiden and told his tired son, "Aiden, I need you to take Ian and just stay quiet ok?" Aiden looked confused but took Ian into his arms. Harry summoned his wand from his shirt in Madam Pomfrey's office before again talking to Aiden, "I'm going to cast a Notice-Me-Not spell over you so nobody will notice you and Ian unless they want to help you, but it'll only work if you stay quiet."

Aiden nodded and Harry cast the spell quickly as he only had about thirty seconds before Michael would get to the Hospital Wing; he had somehow managed to floo to Hogwarts, but had landed in the Great Hall, which had given Harry time to prepare himself. All the preparing he had mentally done didn't help him at all in his head but he looked both brave and submissive as he stood in front of Aiden and Ian when Michael came storming in and the terror washed over him briefly.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU COME HOME?!?" Michael was obviously not pleased about having to come to Hogwarts to get his wayward husband.

Harry did not mistake his question for caring about him, he knew that Michael just couldn't wait to fuck his now childless body. "I was going to but--"

The doors flew open and Severus finished for him, "He needed to pass a psychiatric evaluation. One that I will do when he's fully recovered from the trauma you put him in and the child birth."

The cold tone did nothing to stop Michael's anger and it didn't help that Michael suddenly remembered his treatment the previous night at Severus' hands. He turned back to Harry and snarled, "So, you go to him, Baby, the man that attached me last night." Severus felt the wave of remorse that went through Harry at being called Baby though nothing changed on his face.

Aiden, unfortunately, had picked up his father's inability to control his emotions when he was young, and burst out, "He didn't Papa, I did I called Uncle Sev cause Daddy passed out." While Michael had called Harry Baby to play with his emotions, Aiden had called Michael Papa because of a slip of the tongue. He had called Michael Papa when he learned to talk, though it had frustrated him, and eventually he had copied after his Daddy so he would be yelled at less.

Now, that had just reminded Michael of why he didn't love Harry anymore and made him angrier. "Hiding the children from me now, Harold? Well, that's nice, because I don't ever want to see them again." Harry was hit with a wave of grief that was Aiden's, fear that was Ian's, and fierce anger that was Severus'.

He decided to go with his own emotions, which mostly just screamed at him to get his husband as far away from his children as possible. He quickly charmed his glasses to be a portkey and placed them on Aiden before saying, "Half-hour" and sending his children to Severus' chambers. No one had even had time to blink while he did that and as soon as they were gone he looked directly at Severus and said, "Go back to your rooms you Greasy Git, this is none of your business."

Severus knew Harry was just calling him Greasy Git because he needed Michael to believe that he was sending off the Potions Master in anger, so he played the part by looking angry and storming off.

Harry took a deep breathe before looking back at Michael and saying, "Michael, I know how you feel about the fact that it was me that had our children and not some random surrogate mother like what would have been done in the muggle world, however, I need you to help me support them. I still love you and I'm not going to give you up, unless you harm our children. I let you do whatever you want to me, even if it hurts me, because I want to help you. You've become bitter and hateful and your stupid little whores don't even help any more."

Michael, being the ever crafty one, had borrowed one of Harry's Occlumency after Harry had told him about his new abilities after their marriage; at the time it had been for their own good. Now he made sure his mental shields were fully in tact before removing his look of anger and replacing it with an almost real look of shame that he knew Harry would fall for. "Harry, I miss it," he knew how to play Harry like a flute, "I miss the picnics, the little tricks, the walks," he started walking towards Harry who was rapidly softening; when he got to him he whispered in his ear, "the mind blowing sex, all of it." making Harry shiver.

"Michael, I do to, but I need you to accept me, and the children." Harry said, his voice shaking and his knees weakening.

Michael smirked in his head and kissed behind Harry's ear, "Babe, I miss your... eagar participation in the bedroom activities sooo much." He moved down Harry's neck leaving a trail of kisses, "Please, Harry, I'll try to accept your children, if we get back to where we were before."

He started to unbutton Harry's shirt, feeling Harry's breath get uneven as he replied, "Promise?"

Michael worked his way down to a nipple and bit it, eliciting a moan from Harry, before replying, "Promise."

* * *

Yeah, all is not as it seems to Harry.

Review Responses (YAY!!!!!!!!!!):

Sliver of Melody: Thank you, glad you liked it.

Isabel Woods: Aiden does see him as a parental figure, though not a good one. If Harry raised Aiden with him calling Michael his father, that is what Aiden will believe. I didn't mean it like that, I set up a loophole for myself.

yaoi-fied: Maybe later, I'm going to put Harry through more hell first. :)

Sarahamanda: Thank you, I'll try.

Shizu66: See response for Isabel Woods (too lazy to explain that again). Also, I will talk more about the bond between Harry and Sev when I make the first therapy session.

Gothic Kacie: See response for Isabel Woods (feeling really lazy today). This chapter shows that Harry still loves Michael, despite all his shit. I'm going to destroy that soon though. :)

loveseverussnape: Yay! I'll try.

Dreamsreality: Why thank you! I will bug you again later, I'm still planning another person who'll need an Irish name.

DestinyEntwinemens: Hmmm, having Michael defeated with muggle methods... it's definitely a thought...

OK: Thanks!

quitoxic-hope: Please don't kill me... This one ended on a good note (kinda) though the either first or second scene in the next isn't going to be happy. About the forceful thing, See response for Isabel Woods (sorry, lazy).

Mirokuluver's Friend: Why thank you! As long as you don't hold your breath it's all good. :)

This chapter was posted on 6-23-07


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok, so I wrote a different ending to the last chapter where Harry was all strong and stuff, then when I was reading it over I was like, "Wtf? this would totally be the end!" So I wrote the end that I posted last time. I meant to mention it last time, but if you would like to read it just tell me in a review and if you're a member of fanfiction I'll just message it to you. If you aren't leave your e-mail in this form, "rosenotrosie(at)yahoo(dot)com" if you don't the people at fanfic will delete it and I will never be able to send it.

Chapter Warning: Non-consensual sex, aka rape. It is much more detailed than the first chapter (I think) and if you aren't old enough to be reading this how the fuck did you get up to this point?!?

* * *

Chapter Seven

Recap: Michael smirked in his head and kissed behind Harry's ear, "Babe, I miss your... eagar participation in the bedroom activities sooo much." He moved down Harry's neck leaving a trail of kisses, "Please, Harry, I'll try to accept your children, if we get back to where we were before."

He started to unbutton Harry's shirt, feeling Harry's breath get uneven as he replied, "Promise?"

Michael worked his way down to a nipple and bit it, eliciting a moan from Harry, before replying, "Promise."

Harry would never admit it, but he felt he could honestly say that this was the most turned on he had been in the last three years. The feeling seemed to be returned from Michael when Harry started to rub Michael chest through his shirt.

"I see someone's feeling very, " Michael ground his own erection into Harry's, "excited, I see." Harry just groaned in response and got his hands under Michael's shirt as he moved him back onto the bed.

Harry loved the feel of hands all over him again and let himself be led back, but not expecting the harsh shove when Michael shoved Harry on to the bed. He had opened his eyes in shock and the aggressive look in Michael's eyes took Harry right out of his aroused state.

Harry stated to get scared when Michael held his wrists with one hand and started to take off his pants with the other. "Michael, stop." Harry said, hoping that his husband would actually listen to him, it was a foolish hope. "Michael, we're in a school!" Michael pretended not to hear him as he pulled down his own pants now. "Michael, stop, please!" Michael knew that he could do whatever he wanted to his foolish, trusting husband and came up with the end of his plan. It would not be something that his husband would like, but it would give him oh so much pleasure.

---------------With Severus--------------

Severus left Harry's room in the Hospital Wing, feeling Harry's grief and exhaustion. As he was walking down the hall, he got the strange feeling of hope overpowering the grief and exhaustion. He decided that either Michael was leaving or Harry was getting good results out of his private chat with Michael.

As much as Severus detested and wanted to hurt and maim Michael, he was still Harry's husband and the father of Harry's kids, so there would be no revenge unless Harry divorced him. That was the problem really, Harry valued the sanctity of marriage more than your average wizard. Most wizards tried to make any marriages work because getting unbonded was actually a pretty stressful and magically draining process. Harry, because he had seen Petunia stay with Vernon even though he had abused her and Dudley, had come to believe that it was ok for the dominant person to be far more aggressive than their mate. It was actually one of the things that Harry had talked to Severus about when they had been in school; Severus had come from a similar situation but unlike Harry he had wished that his mother would just run off with him rather than let them take the abuse from his father.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts about halfway between his rooms and the Hospital because he suddenly felt extremely aroused. He couldn't let Aiden see him like this and he really prefered that his students didn't either, so Severus ran to the nearest bathroom, the Slytherin's prefect's bathroom. Luckily it was empty and Severus promptly looked the door before sitting down on a toilet practically panting from his arousal. Severus was extremely confused but while trying to take calming breaths he found that when he closed his eyes he could see what Harry was seeing.

Suddenly he felt the fear that Harry had felt when he had been pushed up on the bed and Severus quickly decided that the children could take care of themselves in his room for the moment. Severus opened his eyes, his arousal completely gone, and immediately left the bathroom to go help Harry.

----------------------- back with Harry---------------------

"Michael, I can't do this, I just gave birth!" Harry tried a different tactic while starting to struggle as hard as he could given that he was pinned down to his hospital bed.

Michael, who now had both their pants and undergarments down far enough, simply smiled and flipped Harry over, "I was going to do this the nice way, but since you're complaining..." Michael then penetrated Harry without any preparation, "Harold, I guess we have to do this my way." Michael finished loving the feel of Harry tensing a little around him. He thrust into Harry loving his tightness and loving how the blood leaked from Harry making a morbid lube. Michael did the one thing left in his plan that he knew would take him to completion.

"Harold," Harry tensed again, making Michael moan, "I lied, those brats will always be abominations to me, no matter what you say." Michael reached completion at that due to the immense pleasure he felt at finally crushing Harry's spirit and the fact that Harry got so tense around his dick.

As Michael rode out his orgasm, doing further damage to Harry's insides, Severus came bursting into the room and Michael flew off Harry. Severus didn't even notice Michael hit the wall with a sick thud because he went right over to the sobbing mass that was Harry. Severus sat Harry up and gave him the tightest he could with out causing Harry any pain.

Harry, still sobbing, tried to start talking, but Severus shushed him and helped him stand so Harry could put on his pants. Once Harry got those on he collapsed right back onto the bed, pulling Severus behind him. Severus situated himself at the back of the bed and pulled Harry between his legs and just hugged him, something Severus was surprised Harry didn't flinch at. About twenty minutes later, Severus realized that Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. Severus tried to get up but it turned out that Harry had somehow managed to get a grip on his sleeves and didn't want to let go.

"Sev..." Harry mumbled, "don't go... need you now... don't go... please..." Severus froze and sat back down holding Harry trying to think of someway to tell someone to go look over Aiden and Ian.

Eventually he just freed his wand hand from Harry and sent a patronus to Minerva telling to her to bring the kids there so Harry could be with them. Then he used a wonderful little charm he had learned during his time with Voldemort to send Michael to limbo, he would be called back when ever Severus said so, he just couldn't be there with the kids or when Harry woke up.

Once Severus' patronus got back, with a positive response from McGonagall he sent it to Dobby to ask for lunch for possibly six people to be brought up. After his patronus left again he started to think about how Harry's evaluation would go. Normally if a psychiatric evaluation was asked for on a new mother it was because the attending physician thought that the mother was unfit. Would he be able to make that call?

* * *

Review Responses:

DestinyEntwinements: True, but I'm sure Sev (cough-I-cough) can think of much more creative wizard tortures.

loveseverussnape: I'll try!

Gothic Kacie: Nice pun, but there will be no scaring him straight. Ever. Harry is as gay as they come. That and why would we ever want to scare Harry... (evil grin, very evil grin)?

Sliver of Melody: Yeah, I'm going to have him hurt really bad eventually. It's kind of like a tv movie on the drama channel, the protagonist (in this case Harry, but usually a hot chick that women can identify with) will go through hell, there will be some dramatic climax and then everything turns out ok at the end... I should write a soap opera...

Shizu66: How do you think I did with Sev's reaction? It was kind of wierd trying to write this chapter...

OK: Thank you.

DreamsReality: Hmm, I thought that Dobby just attacked Lucius in the movie... I can't remember for sure about the book... I don't think I'll have him die, there are things worse than death...

Snape Heiress: Tell me what you think!

Sarahamanda: Thank you.

quitoxic-hope: Ok, I feel kind of bad saying this but, look at the response for Sliver of Melody, sadly, it's pretty much accurate. Please don't kill me until I get a real book out. That's kind of my life goal, so after that do whatever the hell you please. About the thing involving the kids and Sev, yes, that is a distinct possibility. Am I really that predictable... (goes to weep in corner)...

yaoi-fied: I won't let anything bad happen to the kids.

This chapter was posted on 6-24-07.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok, last time I actually responded to the reviews using messages, sorry if that confused anyone, it's just that I felt kind of guilty for making the chapter seem longer with the responses. So, even though I doubt anybody actually reads the AN, thank you to anybody who had read this, reviewed to it, favorited it, alerted it, C2'd it (though I have no idea what that on is), or any other thing I can't think of.

Chapter Warnings: Kind of fluffy... sorry, couldn't resist. :) oh, an OOC Minerva too.

Chapter Eight

Recap: Once Severus' patronus got back, with a positive response from McGonagall he sent it to Dobby to ask for lunch for possibly six people to be brought up. After his patronus left again he started to think about how Harry's evaluation would go. Normally if a psychiatric evaluation was asked for on a new mother it was because the attending physician thought that the mother was unfit. Would he be able to make that call?

Somehow, within the span of three minutes, Severus fell asleep. It was probably because it takes a lot of magic to send someone to limbo, and not just kill them, along with the mental stress from the day. But, in Aiden's mind, as he walked in with Ian in his arms and McGonagall behind him, Uncle Sev and his dad were able to sleep so comfortably (not like how his Daddy and Michael sleep, as far away from each other as possible) because they loved each other. But Aiden is only three so anyone would put more credit into Minerva's thoughts, which mostly were just the hope that they had used contraceptive charms this time. Yeah, she's a perv. And Ian's thoughts were more along the lines of, "What's on my food? When am I getting food? Opps, just pooped. Oh well, can't feel it anymore. What about food? Oh, pretty lights..." be happy he has thoughts as he's only about half a day old.

Harry, unlike his children and perverted professor, didn't have thoughts at the moment mostly due to the fact that he was still asleep, but slowly waking up to feel the warm chest under him and the arms around him. As he slowly woke up he suddenly remembered all that had happened in the last day or so and promptly tried to get out of the warm arms surrounding hims, as good as they may feel, effectively waking up Severus because he had he thought was Michael.

Severus instantly woke up, he had only been sleeping lightly anyway, and instinctively held Harry down before whispering in Harry's ear, "Shhhh, shhhh, Harry, it's Sev, not Michael, he's gone now..."

Harry stopped struggling and relaxed into Severus' arms before noticing his sons and Minerva. He smiled at them and beckoned for them to come to him. Severus said, "Thank you, Minerva. Would you like to have lunch with us today?"

"Sorry, Severus, but I've actually become a bit behind on some of my grading. It was lovely to see you Harry, dear." Harry nodded to Minerva and smiled at her, but winced after she left and he tried to adjust his seating to accomodate his sons.

Severus saw this and whispered into Harry's ear again, "Harry, if you stay still for a minute I'll heal you. It'll feel weird but it should feel better immediately after that."

Harry nodded and stayed still as Ian was handed to him and Aiden crawled up to be with him. Harry was still sitting between Severus' legs as Severus took his wand and placed the tip on Harry's lower back before muttering a spell that made Harry's injured area tingle a bit before it burned slightly (the cleaning part of the spell) and then Harry could practically feel Severus' magic pulling the torn skin together and binding it back together. After he finished, Severus got up and told Harry, "I'm going to ask Madam Pomfrey something Harry, then I'll be right back, ok?"

Harry nodded again, not saying anything, but Severus thought nothing of it and left to go talk to Madam Pomfrey. As soon he stepped out of Harry's room though, his patronus came flying back with a positive response from Dobby. He continued on to Poppy's office.

After knocking politely he entered and got right down to business. "Poppy, why did you ask me to do a psychiatric evaluation for Harry?"

She looked surprised, but answered his question truthfully, "He trust you. He obviously has been hiding his injuries from all of us, but he trust you enough to let you comfort you through this. Also, you're incredibly protective of those you care about so I'm hoping that you'll be able to convince him not to go back to Michael."

Still, Severus thought something was off, "That's not all Poppy, there's another reason that you're hiding from me."

A grim expression coming over her face, she replied, "You're who the kids would go to, so it's best for you to get to know Harry so you can tell them about him if he doesn't pass the evaluation."

Severus was not happy with that response, but knew what she meant. He had seen what being with Sirius and Lupin for the last summer before school had done for Harry. He just said thank you and left her office. Stepping back into Harry's room, barely noticing the floating plate of sandwiches, Severus sat down in one of the chairs by the wall silently.

Aiden decided that that was a proper time to make his presence known to the man who had yet to acknowledge him. Of course, he utilized his favorite method of getting attention, by literally jumping on to people. Severus was surprised when he found the three year old suddenly in his lap but didn't get a chance to express it as said three year old asked, "What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Unc' Sev'?"

Severus smiled at the small child and replied, "Icky stuff, nothing you want to hear about." Severus looked up to see Harry giving him a 'tell-and-die' look. In response, Severus just sent a silent, wandless cleaning spell at Harry. The crumbs from the sandwich Harry had just eaten disappeared as well as the congealed blood on the seat of his pants and under the covers of his bed that Aiden had somehow missed. Harry smiled knowing his secret was safe and proceeded to take off his shirt so he could breastfeed the infant in his arms.

Meanwhile, Severus continued to talk with Aiden, "So, what'd your Daddy say about me while I wasn't here, huh?" Severus jokingly asked while taking a sandwich with one hand and resituating Aiden on his lap with the other.

Severus tried to focus entirely on Aiden as he replied, though the dark haired beauty next to him was definitely not making it easy. "Daddy didn't say nothing. He jus' moved back an' hugged me'n Ian real hard right before he made me eat a san'wich."

Severus thought that was a little odd but said nothing about it's oddity as he replied with a hurt look on his face, "No-thing," that's right, Severus had perfected the art of whining, "but, I thought he loved me. He was supposed to tell you all my wonderful traits and convince you to buy me pie."

Aiden giggled as Severus took a huge bite of his sandwich and asked, "Pie, Unc' Sev'. I though' you liked cake?"

Severus swallowed and replied, "Cake?!?" in a fake scandalized tone. "Aiden, I'm hurt, I thought you knew me! Don't get me wrong, cake is good, but pie is sooooooo much better! And, you can put whipped cream on pie, what can you do with cake?"

Aiden had to think really hard, which gave Severus the chance to eat several bites of his sandwich before he got this enlightened look on his face and said, "Ice cream! You put ice cream on cake, Unc' Sev'!"

Harry, who had been listening to the whole conversation while breast feeding, started giggling remembering what had happened with the ice cream on Aiden's last birthday party. Severus, who, for the record, was _not,_ I repeat, _not_ watching Harry breast feed, caught this and smiled while asking Harry, "Care to enlighten us on what you find so funny, Harry?"

Harry smiled but said nothing, confusing Severus. "We're waiting Harry."

Harry smiled at them both and then shook his head. Severus, still not understanding why Harry wouldn't tell them, tried again. Smiling widely he asked, "Please, Harry. Now I'm just dying to know."

Harry smiled and concentrated as hard as he could on the memory before saying, "legimens" in his mind and sending the memory of that particular food fight, one Severus had actually been in, to Severus.

Severus smiled as the memory flashed before his eyes and then asked, "Well, did you want a repeat performance, Mr. Potter? Because that can be easily arranged."

Harry shook his head while laughing, but still said nothing. "Come Harry, I need an audible answer or I'll summon Dobby and demand lots of ice cold ice cream." Snape joked, remembering that one of the Weasley twins had snuck up on the then six and a half months pregnant man and gotten quite a bit of ice cream down the back of his shirt.

Again, Harry just shook his head, but he had stopped laughing. Severus just hmmed and Harry stopped smiling then, looking kind of sad.

Severus dropped his smile at that point and ordered, "Harry James Potter, say something."

Harry just lowered his head, shaking it sadly. At that point Severus realized that Harry wasn't just being quiet, be wasn't speaking at all, be appeared to be mute.

* * *

Responses to the anonymous reviewers:

OK: Thanks!

Meren: Thanks a lot! I didn't think I was that realistic, I have a tendency to sort of drift off into my own little world when I'm writing so I honestly didn't think it was realistic. I hope there's more to come too! but I might have to actually do something with my life so, it could get a little slower...

This chapter was posted on 8-28-07.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Why is it taking sooo long to get past the first day??? It's incredibly annoying for me, just so you guys know. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry, generally nice chapter, and I still haven't gotten the first therapy or the first day over with!!! Ok, so the reason this chapter took so long is because of what I am going to happily sum up as chick problems. My chick problems throw my normally consistent (semi-consistent, whatever) writing tone out of order (along with my mood) and thus lead to me writing some of the shittiest chapters that I've ever read. If you want to see a prime example of this go ahead and click on chapter fifteen of my other story, Faith, it's not pretty and I'm probably be taking it down and re-writing it if I ever get the chance.

Chapter Warnings: None, I'm sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Recap: Harry just lowered his head, shaking it sadly. At that point Severus realized that Harry wasn't just being quiet, be wasn't speaking at all, be appeared to be mute.

Severus was shocked; his first thought was, "How's he supposed to be a suitable mother if he can't talk to his kids?!?" his second thought was, "How the hell am I supposed to do an evaluation if he can't answer the questions?!?"

Harry, who honestly didn't know how he could read Severus' thoughts so easily, tapped Sev on the shoulder and looked into his eyes thinking, "Please, read my thoughts, sweet Merlin, please be able to."

Severus could not, however read Harry's thoughts, he could feel Harry's desperation and want, but he couldn't hear the actual words. "I'm sorry, Harry, I can't read your thoughts and I can't let you leave here with your children until you can communicate successfully with them."

Aiden, like Severus, had felt his Daddy's desperation and want, felt his Daddy's sheer depression caused by that one statement. It was worse than anything else he had ever felt, even more than what Michael did. "No, Unc' Sev'! You can't do that! We need Daddy an' Daddy needs us!"

Severus looked at Aiden in surprise, he had never spoken out against Severus, but Severus felt the depression too and guessed that was what caused the little outburst. "Aiden, I'm not taking you away from your daddy." Here he stopped, and turned to Harry, "Harry, the kids will technically be in my and Poppy's custody until you regain the ability to talk to them. I will arrange to give you as much therapy as possible until then and we can still try to do an evaluation, but I doubt that you'd pass."

Harry was angry, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't talk anymore! Who says that he can't take care of his children properly if can't speak, mute Muggles do it all the time! Severus caught on to the anger and decided that he couldn't have his best friend angry at him, "Harry, the kids are still yours! They'll both be with you most of the time here at Hogwarts, the only apart time you'll really get is when I'm doing the therapy. While they are in our custody, you will still be with them as long as you remain at Hogwarts."

Ah, so this was why this was all happening, they want to keep me at Hogwarts. Harry now knew why his children were temporarily being 'taken' from him. The anger recoiled and was replaced with understanding. Severus, feeling this visibly relaxed and Aiden, sensing that his Daddy was no longer mad, smiled, not really understanding what had just happened, just that he wouldn't be taken away from his Daddy.

Of course, Aiden just wanted to be sure, so he asked, "So, me'n Ian stay wi' Daddy an' Unc' Sev'?" Both adults nodded and the three year old could not have been happier and they finished their lunch without event.

Severus was about to leave when Poppy walked in. Aiden had moved back into his Daddy's lap and had Ian in his arms again, but both of them looked up and smiled at Poppy in greeting. "Ok, Harry, dear, I'll just be giving you one last check-up and then you're free from my care. Know that I'm here anytime, excluding emergencies and if you feel any pain or discomfort you can go to Severus, Albus, or myself."

Harry just nodded and smiled so Poppy just took that as her cue to go on, "Once you do your evaluation you can leave--"

Severus decided to cut her off, "Actually, Poppy, I did the evaluation and Harry didn't do to well, so the children are technically in our care for now. Is it ok if Harry stays in my rooms? I think he'll be more comfortable there as Aiden's already sleeping there as it is."

Poppy smiled and Harry could sense her happiness at his failed evaluation, that he didn't do, before she replied, "As long as Harry is ok with it I don't see any reason for him to be stuck here."

Harry nodded and smiled at Poppy. Poppy did a relatively quick scan of him, briefly frowning, but otherwise looking fine. "Harry, dear, don't heal your own wounds. You need to recover your magic for the next day or so; let Severus or myself do it for you next time, dear." Harry and Severus could feel each other's amusement at that one and Aiden could feel it too but he didn't understand why.

Poppy just assumed that the blush on Harry's cheeks (that he got from trying not to laugh) was from the embarrassment of being caught and continued, "Other than that you are in perfectly fine health for someone who just gave birth. The healing potions sped up the healing of your torso, so the baby fat has completely left, you'll be able to produce milk until you stop breastfeeding Ian, though it does take some of your magic to be able to produce milk without actually having breasts, so I don't suggest doing it for too long. But you probably got all this when you had Aiden so you know it all already and I'm just wasting my time here."

Harry smiled at her and she hugged him and Aiden before leaving. Severus, who was still in the room said, "I'll be back here before dinner to get you guys, I have to make two extra rooms."

Severus, despite what he led his students to believe, did not hate children. He just liked scaring the ones that were old enough to handle it; if one of them asked for help, he gave it; if one of them was messing up their potion, he made them fix it; was it really his fault that he came off as a bastard? He didn't think so, especially since he had stopped favoring Slytherins and became a general bastard to everybody; it seemed to make the Gryphindors happy anyway.

Severus muttered his password to portrait of Samantha Slytherin (the famous one's less known daughter), "Spaztastic." an invention of one of his third years to describe his personality that Severus had overheard. The only reason the child hadn't gotten detention was that Severus thought the word was funny.

As soon as he went in he started the process of magically adding two rooms with a door to connect them. Since he actually had to talk to Hogwarts to do this (something all the teachers could do) he didn't notice the time passing and was surprised when he looked at the clock after he finished to find that he had an hour until he had to go collect the Potters.

He decided that this was enough time to take a shower and change as he had just done a cleaning charm that morning as opposed to an actual shower. While they did clean, they always seemed to leave his hair greasy. When he had been in the Order, he rarely had time to actually bathe and would have to just use the charm and suffer through having greasy hair.

When he came back to the room he was greeted by Harry, who was back in his normal clothes, and then by Aiden in his favorite fashion. "Hi, Unc' Sev'!"

Severus smiled at the three year old that was now in his arms, having literally jumped off the bed to get there. "Hello, my, you can jump. You're just lucky that all your Daddy's friends are used to having things flung at them, otherwise you'd be on the floor right now."

Harry smiled at Severus pleasantly and then proceeded to shrink the floating checkers and checkerboard before him. After that was done, he looked at Severus and sent a quick memory of Poppy to Sev while handing him the checkers and giving him a pout.

Severus was surprised when he noticed the checkers had been floating, even more so when he saw Harry shrink them effortlessly. Still carrying Aiden he said, "My, someone's been practicing wordless magic." before taking the checkers to the shelf in the infirmary where they belonged while Harry got Ian out of his little crib.

* * *

Anon. Review Responses:

me!!!: Yes, he is actually mute, as in no more talking. I'll explain it when I finally get to an eval/therapy. God, it's taking forever to just end the first day...

OK: Thank you!

This chapter was posted on 8-31-07.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it took awhile (BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST DAY!!!). I started school this week and I will try to make sure that I get at least one of these out a week. If not, I apologize. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or has this on alert/faves, you guys rock!

Chapter Warnings: I seem to be addicted to fluff lately, so nothing (hopefully I get back to the angst soon...).

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Recap: Severus was surprised when he noticed the checkers had been floating, even more so when he saw Harry shrink them effortlessly. Still carrying Aiden he said, "My, someone's been practicing wordless magic." before taking the checkers to the shelf in the infirmary where they belonged while Harry got Ian out of his little crib.

"Didn't Madam Pomfrey tell you to use less of your magic?" Severus asked, randomly remembering that talk.

Harry nodded and smiled, but didn't try to offer an excuse as to why he was using his magic so freely. They walked to Severus' rooms without seeing any students; something Severus considered a blessing because he knew any Gryffindor would immediately ask Harry for his autograph, the Ravenclaws would give him a shrewd look, the Slytherins would give him a disgusted look, and the Hufflepuffs would give him a look of awe, like the Gryffindors, but would not ask for anything. They made it to Severus' rooms without any interruption and Severus showed Harry Aiden's room along with his own. Hogwarts had connected both his own and Aiden's rooms to Harry's and all the Potters seemed to love their temporary home.

Dinner was relatively quiet except for Severus' talking with Aiden, that again became difficult when Harry finished and started to breastfeed Ian.

Severus stopped talking with Aiden about muggle computers when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Harry holding Ian and standing. Harry bade Severus to follow him and he walked into the bathroom. Harry pointed to himself and then to Ian, then to Severus then Aiden. Severus was confused but Aiden, who had followed Severus, did and said, "Daddy wan's you to give me a bath, an' he'll take Ian."

Severus nodded to Harry who then left, Severus assumed for the kitchen to use the sink.

About an hour later, a soaked Severus came out of the bathroom leading an Aiden who was wearing a huge towel as a cloak. Harry laughed from the couch were he was sitting with a sleeping Ian in one arm and a book. Aiden just smiled evilly at his father and walked into his room to see if any of his clothes were even in the room.

Severus looked accusingly at him, "Ah, so _someone _decided to give me the hyper child to bathe. See, Harry, your lovely son got me soaked. Entirely." Harry nodded and continued to laugh, waking Ian.

"I see, so I guess, you thought that hiding behind a child and one of _my_ books would stop me from taking any kind of revenge on you." Harry nodded again, because it was right. Severus just pulled out his wand and used the simplest charm anyone ever learned, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Both Ian and the book floated out of Harry's hands and over towards Severus. Surprisingly, Ian didn't cry due to waking or being taken away from his father, he was a quiet child, so unlike his brother. Harry got that darn-my-main-defense-just-got-taken-away-but-I-still-can't-stop-laughing look and Severus smiled, lowering them on to a couch carefully, and then running towards Harry. Harry tried to run but still couldn't stop laughing so Severus quickly caught up with him and gave him a very tight wet hug. Severus realized that this could be a huge mistake immediately, as Harry had been violated before and normally people don't like being touched at all, but Harry was still laughing as he tried to squirm away from the wet bear that was hugging him.

Aiden came out of his room, still in the towel, to see what all the commotion was and ended up going back into the front room to get his brother who he knew must have been feeling left out. Consequentially, Ian's thoughts at the time happened to be, "Hmm, where's Food? Food is so warm... ohhh, pretty lights again, ah, what's Jumpy doing here? Why's he picking me up? Where are we going?"

Aiden was happy that his brother seemed comfortable with him carrying him and took him to the hall where Unc' Sev' was now tickling his Daddy, who was laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Aiden whispered in his little brother's ear, "See, Ian, tha's Daddy an' Unc' Sev'. Daddy loves Unc' Sev', and Unc' Sev' loves Daddy too, bu' Daddy stays wi' Michael. Who're you goin' to have as your Papa, Ian? I had Michael, bu' I don' like 'im. Hopefully, Unc' Sev' stays."

Neither Severus nor Harry heard Aiden's little talk with his brother, they were a bit preoccupied by the happiness that was just leaking off of both of them. Harry finally focused on a memory of playing a game of chess with Ron and he had said, "Mercy." to give up because it was well past three o'clock in the morning. Severus got it and smiled even wider while standing and then pulling Harry up with him. Then they both noticed their little audience. "Why haven't you changed, Aiden?"

Aiden smiled at something and said, "No clothes in my room. Why you holdin' Daddy's hand?"

Severus blushed very, very lightly and quickly let go of Harry's hand while saying, "I was just helping him up. Come on, I'll shrink some of my clothes for you to wear tonight, then we'll get some of yours from home tomorrow."

Aiden's smile dropped, "We can' go there."

Severus was confused, but Harry understood. Harry tapped Severus' shoulder and sent a mental picture of Michael to Severus. "Oh, I sent Michael off on a little trip..." Harry gave him a raised eye brow and Severus knew he'd have to explain where exactly he sent Harry's husband later.

Aiden just smiled and replied, "Thanks, Unc' Sev'. Nigh' clothes?"

Severus nodded and said, "Harry you better come too, I have some things that might fit you." Harry nodded and took Ian from Aiden's arms following Severus and Aiden.

Severus had still been a spy when Harry had been in school and Harry had never seen Severus' room. Needless to say, it shocked him a little. Severus had done the room in mostly greens and golds, he had dark brown dressers and a king size bed with deep green covers. He didn't have any windows, he was in the dungeons after all, but he did have some pictures hung up on the wall. Harry didn't have time to look at them as a pair of pajama pants was thrown at his head and he caught it instinctively. Harry nodded his thanks as he left to his room, comfortable with leaving Aiden to be dressed by Severus.

The pants fit just a bit snugly, but were extremely comfortable. Harry placed Ian in a crib by his bed and went back to collect Aiden and send him to bed. Harry didn't notice Severus look at his torso as he came back into Severus' room, this was probably because he was looking at Severus' upper body too. Aiden quickly broke that up by flying into his Daddy's arms and saying, "Look Daddy! Unc' Sev' said I could keep them!" Aiden was wearing green and black plaid flannel pajamas and Harry wasn't surprised that he had been happy to give them away, they were Slytherin colors and Severus would be delighted if his godson made it into his house. Severus just wanted to give the boy some subliminal messaging early on. Harry smiled and picked up his son.

Severus wished them a good night as they went through the door back into Harry's room and then went off to bed himself.

When Severus woke up the next day, Sunday, he started to make plans for that day as he was making breakfast for three. First, they would have breakfast, then go to Harry's house for clothing and such, then Severus would get Harry to leave the boys in Poppy's care while he did the first session. After that it was all improvising.

Harry woke up to the smell of fried potatoes. He was surprised because he expected to have been woken up during the night to deal with Ian like he had had to do with Aiden. This had not been the case and it worried Harry. He knew of problems in the muggle world like Sudden Infant Death Syndrome where the child would just stop breathing and Harry, being the concerned mother he was, jumped out of his bed, suddenly convinced that Ian had obtained damage from Michael that had unknowingly caused his death in the middle of the night. If Harry had slept through his own child dying, he knew he'd never forgive himself. His children were all he cared about...

* * *

Hmm, just how evil should I get... 

Anonymous Review Responses:

OK: Thank you!

me!!!: Thank you! I do love making jokes. I'll explain when I get to the first session, I have a plan. At least I finally got past the first day! Now on to the second...

This chapter was posted on 9-8-07.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok, sorry for making it look like I was about to kill Ian, for the record, I am not going to harm the kids. Ever. Someone told me I don't have Ian being fussy enough, they're right. I have never had to deal with any babies so I have no idea just how odd it is to have an almost silent child. I'm sorry if Ian comes off unrealistic or Aiden comes off as a bit too old. I tried to include him a bit more in this chapter. If anybody here does know things like, how often do you have to feed a new born, or how often you have to change their diaper, that would help a lot because I have no idea. Also, I probably should have made this clear, HARRY IS MUTE (can't speak) NOT DEAF (can't hear)! There is a difference and that is really important. I don't know if mute people can laugh out loud, I'm just going to assume that they can do that along with things like grunting and moaning, just not talking.

Chapter Warnings: None, why do I even do this...

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Recap: Harry woke up to the smell of fried potatoes. He was surprised because he expected to have been woken up during the night to deal with Ian like he had had to do with Aiden. This had not been the case and it worried Harry. He knew of problems in the muggle world like Sudden Infant Death Syndrome where the child would just stop breathing and Harry, being the concerned mother he was, jumped out of his bed, suddenly convinced that Ian had obtained damage from Michael that had unknowingly caused his death in the middle of the night. If Harry had slept through his own child dying, he knew he'd never forgive himself. His children were all he cared about...

Harry was picking Ian up out of his crib, delighted to have the small child twitch in his arms, but still not cry out about being woken up. Harry thought this was odd, but mostly was just ecstatic that his son hadn't died.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see what else was in the process of being cooked. Severus looked up when he entered and asked, "What had you so scared, Harry?"

Severus had sensed Harry's terror and had been about to run in the room when he felt the relief take over. Harry tried to think of what memories would make sense, because he couldn't just show Severus the memory of the morning since his thoughts didn't come with it. He sat down and saw a random scrap of paper on the table beside Severus' kitchen that he sitting at. Moving Ian over to one arm, who still seemed to be content with just staring at Harry's face, he picked up the paper and made a writing gesture at Severus.

Severus, who felt stupid for not thinking of having Harry write before, dug out a muggle pen Harry had given him one year and handed it to Harry.

Severus didn't expect an answer, but Harry started to write one so he didn't say anything else and waited patiently. _"I was scared Ian had died since he didn't wake me up in the middle of the night. Ian's really quiet for a baby."_

Severus read it and smiled at Harry, "They really do mean everything to you, huh?" 

Severus didn't expect an answer, but Harry started to write one so he didn't say anything else and waited patiently. _"My children are my world. I care for you and Michael too, but I couldn't live without them."_

Severus frowned about the Michael comment, Severus didn't understand how Harry could still care for that bastard, but finished his thought from before, "As for Ian being quiet, I don't know. I've never heard of a child _never_ crying, but Ian could just be a really well behaved child."

Harry had a thought,_"Or he could be mute."_

Severus gave a sad smile and went back to tending the potatoes while saying, "Let's hope not. We could take him down to Poppy's later today and have him, and you, tested."

Harry didn't need to write his next thought, _"Tested?"_ Severus could understand the confused look he got just fine.

"Yes, there is a simple test for any problems involving the mouth." Severus replied to Harry's unasked question. "I want you tested too to see if it's a medical problem that's stopping you from speaking or a mental problem."

Harry nodded and Aiden stumbled out of his room. He said, "Mornin' Unc' Sev', Daddy." before climbing on to the bar stool by his Daddy. "Wus for break fas' Unc' Sev'."

Severus replied, "Fried potatoes and scrambled eggs." while Harry started to write something.

Severus came over and read Harry's comment out loud,_"I'm surprised he even said good morning. I'm sad to say, my children are obsessed with food."_

Consequentially, Ian had started to move around a bit and he appeared to be reaching for his father's nipple as he had yet to put on a shirt. Severus laughed and Harry smiled as he moved Ian a little and allowed him to have breakfast.

"You do have a point, and your sons both have excellent timing. Food's ready." Aiden visibly sat up straighter as Severus started to make a dish, he was obviously hoping that the first dish would be his. Severus placed the dish in front of Aiden and was startled to see the young boy dig into it with much less grace than he had eaten with the night before.

After handing Harry a plate, he made his own and all four members of the group were eating contently for a bit. Ian finished first and made Harry aware of it by suddenly becoming energized and squirming in his arms. Harry continued to eat while trying to burp Ian at the same time. Aiden saw his father multitasking and smiled while asking Severus, "What're we doin' today?"

Severus looked up and finished swallowing before saying, "We're going to your home first, then we'll go to the infirmary for something." Severus didn't feel that it was necessary to concern Aiden with the problems Ian _might_ have and the fact that he would be left with Poppy for just a bit.

Aiden smiled again and Harry smiled too, though his was a bit sad. Severus caught it and said, "Aiden, could you go get both yours and your Daddy's clothes from yesterday?" Aiden nodded and ran off to his room. Severus turned to Harry and said, "I'm sure Ian is fine Harry. Even if he isn't, you know you have myself, Poppy, and all the Weasly's to help with him. We all love you Harry and Aiden, and I already love Ian as well." Harry smiled and nodded, but Severus could still feel the sadness in that strong man.

Harry, of course, knew that Severus meant well by telling him that and he did help with the worrying for Ian, but he was still sad because he knew that Michael could never care for his children as much as Severus did. He had hoped that he could eventually do so, but the events of the previous day, and really his whole pregnancy, had caused him to realize that Michael would never care for his sons.

Aiden came back carrying the cloths Severus had asked for and he had felt the sadness coming off of Harry. Severus took the clothes from Aiden and Aiden went over to his father before giving him the tightest hug he could muster. Severus quickly muttered a cleaning spell on the stack of clothing and waited for Aiden to let go of his father before giving his back his clothing and sending him to get dressed. He went back to Harry and gave him a hug of his own, not even knowing why his best friend was sad before taking Ian and handing Harry his clothes. Harry was about to give Ian up, but then he got some of Ian's thoughts, "Poop... squishy..."

Severus, who was holding Ian, saw the expression pass through Harry's face and then saw an evil smile come through his sadness. Harry pointed to Ian's diaper and laughed before turning and going into his room. Severus got that he had just been told to change the diaper of a child that wasn't his; at least his poop didn't smell bad yet.

* * *

See I can end on a good note! 

Anon. Responses:

me!!!: Thanks! I don't have any experience with newborns/babies so that is where that problem comes from. I tried to include Ian a bit more in this chapter, but any basic things about writing babies would help! So sorry for misleading you, Harry's mute, not deaf. Please tell me I didn't say that anywhere... that would be a really big mistake on my part... really big... I don't know if a mute can laugh or make other basic sounds, I kind of assumed they could, dunno. Aiden appreciates your comment. He's my favorite too! Thank you! The criticism really helped and I'm not offended at all! Dude you rock!

OK: Thanks!

yaoi-fied: No, Harry does not know how Sev feels, Sev doesn't know how Sev feels! (that would kind of ruin the whole plot...) Few people read the AN's (even I skip them in others stories) so I should just tell each reviewer separately, I will not harm the kids. Ever. I love how many people cared about Ian though, I kind of thought he was a bit dispensable. I'm glad to know I was wrong! Thanks!

Because I didn't include it in the already long AN; Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed!!!

This chapter was posted on 9-9-07.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry it took so long. I got a little caught up with school and didn't have time last weekend to update, sorry! I think this one's a little longer than normal... I hope.

Chapter Warnings: None, I take Michael out of limbo at the end, but I don't give him a chance to do anything.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Recap: Severus, who was holding Ian, saw the expression pass through Harry's face and then saw an evil smile come through his sadness. Harry pointed to Ian's diaper and laughed before turning and going into his room. Severus got that he had just been told to change the diaper of a child that wasn't his; at least his poop didn't smell bad yet.

After all the Potters (including Ian) changed, Severus took them to Harry's house by floo.

Aiden resisted getting down from his father's arms because that was simply where he felt like staying. Also, though he would never admit it out loud, he had to be brave in this place, he was scared that Michael would show up. He wanted to be with his Daddy if that happened, he needed his Daddy and his Daddy needed him. Harry tried to place Aiden gently on the floor and even when Aiden went down he still hung on to his Daddy's leg. Harry could feel his son's fear so he just picked him back up and carried him to his room with Severus, who was still holding Ian, following.

Severus, who saw Aiden's attachment to his father but knew it would take twice as long if Aiden didn't let his father go get some things on his own, offered a solution, "Aiden, how about I stay with you and Ian while your Daddy goes to his room to get some of his stuff."

Aiden heard Severus' offer and didn't want his Daddy to go somewhere alone, but he didn't want to say why so he did something a bit uncharacteristic of him and said nothing, just holding onto his father's leg tighter. Aiden didn't see Harry shake his head and smile apologetically at Severus, but he did feel the pat on his head. Entering Aiden's room, Severus felt himself go through several wards. Aiden finally let go of his father's leg and went to pack up some of his clothes, as much as he didn't ever want to come back to this house, he did realize that he couldn't bring all his things with him.

Severus asked Harry about the wards realizing that they had a little time, "So, how many wards are on this room?"

Harry, who had the use of his hands, unlike his friend, held up four fingers in response.

Severus nodded and seeing that Aiden was having difficulty deciding which t-shirts exactly to bring, he continued his line of questioning, "So, a mal-intent ward?" Nod. "High emotion?" Nod. "Entering and exiting?" Nod. Severus had trouble thinking of the last one then it came to him, "Pain?" Nod. Severus, who had been focused on his questions, now noticed the pain that Harry was hiding at talking about the wards he had to have on his child's room. Harry was sad because the man he loved was the one he had to protect their son from and he knew Severus knew it.

The adults were both broken out of their thoughts by the sight of Aiden trying to lift his obviously overstuffed bag. Severus, deciding to do the job Harry temporarily couldn't do (emotions only tell so much), passed Ian to Harry, walked over to Aiden, and grabbed the bag, surprised that the three year old had even been able to get the bag off the ground. "Aiden, this move isn't permanent, what in the world did you pack?"

Aiden looked up at his Unc' Sev' and smiled 'innocently', "Stuff."

Severus cracked a smile and said, "What kind of stuff, dear child, walls and a brick or two?"

Bigger smile and they could both feel the amusement coming off Harry, "Um, " still trying the innocent look Aiden replied, "Toys," Severus looked at his toy box, emptied, "clothes," yep, that was also empty, "and a bwick or two!"

Severus took a joking look at Harry and was surprised to see him nod, turning back to Aiden he asked, "Why do you have bricks at your disposal, little one?"

Aiden smiled really largely and pointed to his closet. Severus stepped in it and was surprised to see the wall was made of bricks... that was odd. Stepping out he said, "Aiden, never tell me how you got those bricks out of the wall, and Harry I'll ask you later about why your son has a brick closet."

With both of the elder Potters smiling and the youngest picking up on the happiness and giggling/gurgling, something that his Daddy heard and smiled about, Severus took Aiden's bag and promptly dumped it on the floor.

"Aiden, did your Daddy ever say anything about putting an expansion spell on this bag?"

Aiden was back to his huge smiles and replied, "Yep, Daddy said tha' I could put lots and lots and lots of stuff in here! It's my favoritest bag ever!"

Harry laughed and handed Ian back to Severus who started to move a bit and took the now empty bag from Severus. He picked up about five toys and about seven tee shirts along with two pants and two shorts. Then he filled the rest of the bag up with underwear, leaving the seven bricks on the ground.

Harry looked up, handing the bag back to his son, and looked over at Severus who was doing some weird kind of dance thing to try and calm Ian down. Harry could feel that his son and Severus were enjoying it and that Severus really did love Ian, even though he wasn't his father. Severus got Ian to calm down after a bit and then saw he had an audience. He wouldn't have been embarrassed if he hadn't felt the emotions coming off Harry. Harry didn't even seem aware about his reaction to seeing someone he cared about so good with his son; it caused love to radiate off Harry, and Severus was surprised at it's strength. Aiden broke up the staring in his typical fashion, he jumped off a bed and on to someone, this time his Daddy.

"Your room now, Daddy!" Luckily, Harry's neck was not fragile in the least and Aiden was a little monkey who was good at climbing up Daddies and quickly worked it so he was sitting on his Daddy's shoulders.

Severus smiled at Aiden's antics and followed Harry, who ducked through the door, to his room. Severus was surprised at how Harry's room looked. It had a bed with gray covers on it, white walls, two plain wooden dressers, and two other doors. The walls had absolutely no decoration to them and none of the dressers had anything cluttering them up. Severus had seen how Harry kept his rooms at Hogwarts, they had not been this vacant, but they had had decoration and _character_, these rooms, however, were terrifyingly boring and plain.

Harry wandered over to one door, Severus quickly figured out this was the closet, and drew out a bag very similar to his son's. Unlike his son, however, this bag was already packed. Harry felt Severus' confusion at this and at the lack of decoration, but shook his head almost imperceptibly telling Severus not to say anything. He took two light jackets out of the closet, handed one to Aiden, before reaching back in and coming out with a cloak for himself and two for his sons.

Aiden answered Severus' unasked question about Ian's little cloak, "Daddy gah my cloa' as a birtday pwesent an' Ian's as a baby showa' gif'', bu' I like mines better!"

Severus smiled at the three year old as he put Ian's coat on, "Yours is black, a color I always approve of, but I think that you would look better in a green robe like the one I got your daddy when he was going to the interview for his internship at St. Mungos."

Aiden smiled and said, "Daddy loves that one, he wears it to all the wizard things we go to. We think it's perty." Both Severus and Harry smiled at Aiden and Harry started to dig around for something. Finding what he needed, Harry started to write something.

"

Harry nodded and wrote,

Aiden nodded worriedly and allowed himself to be picked up in Severus' right arm. Harry threw the floo powder into the fire place in his room and watched as Severus disappeared with his sons.

After that, Harry started to write his letter.

Dear Michael,

I love you, though I don't know if you still love me. The last time I saw you, I had just given birth, to a miraculously unharmed child, and you hurt me in the worst way possible just so you could get a little more pleasure from me.

I love you, but my, not ours anymore as you've denied them several times, children come first. If you wish to contact me, you can send a letter to Hogwarts; use floo as we don't actually have an owl at the house.

I love you, but I can't talk to you in person right now, because you scare me. By the time you have read this I will have closed down the floo, which, as you know, is the only way for you to get to Hogwarts.

I love you and I'm willing to come home once you agree to fulfill a few of my conditions that I hope you already know. Tell me what you want to do, Michael.

Awaiting Your Resonse,

Harry James Potter

Harry heard Severus come through the fire place and gave him a broken smile. Severus sensing Harry's grief, but not knowing what the letter he was folding said, went over and gave Harry a hug.

Harry practically collapsed into the hug before freeing himself about a minute later. Harry pulled up the paper he had been using to talk before and wrote,

Five minutes later Michael lay in his bed with Harry's note on the bed stand and Harry and Severus were closing the floo behind them.

As they appeared in the Hogwarts infirmary, Aiden ran up to them and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry caught him, used to this behavior, and nodded to Poppy, who had followed Aiden at a much calmer pace with Ian in her arms.

"This little one is hungry and that little one was worried, but they were good overall." Poppy updated Harry, though he could feel both his son's emotions already.

Severus took Aiden from Harry, who put up no protest and hugged Severus with just as much energy, as Harry took Ian from Poppy nodding his thanks to her.

Severus told her, "We'll be back in a bit, we just have to get their things into the rooms. Can you watch them for about an hour after that Poppy?"

Poppy nodded and handed Severus Aiden's bag that he had left behind in his quest for hugs, nobody noticing the little boy who was in the infirmary again.

* * *

Anonymous review responses:

yaoi-fied: Yay!

OK: Thank you.

This chapter posted on 9-22-07.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! I've been swamped with homework and I keep doing things on the weekends, thus I have no time. Right now I'm neglecting my Psychology and History homework to do this, I shouldn't be, but I am. Again, sooooo sorry.

Chapter Warnings: Mentions of abuse and a nice Michael...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Recap: Poppy nodded and handed Severus Aiden's bag that he had left behind in his quest for hugs, nobody noticing the little boy who was in the infirmary again.

About twenty minutes later the quartet returned to the infirmary, Ian well fed and Aiden fuming. Madam Pomfrey was surprised that the little boy was so mad when he came running up to her. "Mad'm Poffy, can we pwease go fwyin'?"

Severus, holding Ian at the moment, replied for her, "No, Aiden! We'll go later, but not right now. I have to talk to your daddy for a while." Looking up at Madam Pomfrey he asked politely, "Could you please do me a small favor and do a sensory spell on both all our lovely Potters and Ian, Poppy?"

Ian stuck out his tongue at Severus, while Madam Pomfrey nodded and quickly performed the spell on both of them. "All the Potters appear to be just fine, though Harry's eye sight is still not perfect."

She gave Harry a little frown and Severus saved his friend by saying, "That doesn't even matter anymore Poppy, why come in every month to get a vision spell if he's not fighting the Overlord of Darkness any more? I doubt the boogeyman is going to knock his glasses off."

Harry just smiled and handed Aiden to Poppy while Severus said, "Thanks Poppy, don't let them get into too much trouble. Be good you two."

As they were again going into the only private room in the hospital wing Severus heard Poppy say in a baby voice, "How sweet, your daddy left you with a smelly present for me."

Severus laughed as he closed the door.

The room now had two very comfortable looking chairs in it and a desk inbetween. As the two men sat down, Severus felt a air of nervousness come over Harry, and Harry felt a little trepidation come over Severus, but no one would be able to see it in their faces or body language.

Severus addressed this immediately, "Harry, we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, even if I would like to talk about it." Severus felt Harry relax a bit.

Harry got a confused look on his face and Severus, immediately knowing the problem because he had already thought of it, said, "Is it ok if I use a spell that allows you to 'say' what you want by voicing the thoughts you choose? It will only work in small rooms and only when you trust the other person there."

Harry nodded and felt small tingle as Severus cast the spell on him. "Did it work?"

Severus smiled and replied, "Yes. Now why don't we start with some topic you're comfortable with. How about how you and Michael met." Twenty years of being a spy allowed Severus to keep the venom out of his voice when saying Michael.

Harry replied, "Well I actually met him at St. Mungos." At Severus' raised eyebrow he continued visibly relaxing a little, "Not because he was being locked up there or anything, but because I had to work in the muggle areas so I wouldn't get random people asking for my autograph or trying to curse me all day long. Mike was in there because he had been caught and tortured by some rouge deatheaters. The new ministry had freed him a day previous and he was healing from the extensive injuries still. Even under bandages I could tell he was beautiful. I walked into the room and started to talk with him about his injuries, it was pretty bad, but he recovered." Here Harry hesitated obviously deciding whether or not to say something.

"All his physical injuries would heal in about a week except for one, he had lost the function of one of his balls." Severus didn't say anything, because he was not looking at this as someone who hated Michael (though he did) he was looking at this from a psychological stand point and he could see how Michael might have overcompensated for his lack of that part of his manhood by becoming abusive towards Harry.

Harry seemed to be completely relaxed now and continued his story, "I helped him recover and talked to him every day, answering all his questions about magic and basically convincing him that magic isn't all evil. About a week after he got out, we ran into each other at a muggle clothing shop and had coffee that day, talking until about seven, and then having dinner together. Somehow, we both just knew that we were both gay so there was no awkward conversation about whether or not we were and things just progressed from there. Whenever we had sex, I was always on bottom, Mike never ever let me top. I loved him anyway.

"Mike and I dated for about six months before getting married and bonded in January. The telepathy was instantaneous after the bonding and I got pregnant after about a month. Mike tried to support me during my pregnancy with Aiden, after he got over the shock, and I watched him struggle to care about me and bond with Aiden. The sex got a little rough immediately after Aiden's birth and he started working more, forcing me to stay at home with Aiden. The first time he hit me was after I told him I'd invited the Weasleys, you, Poppy, and most of the Order for Aiden's first birthday party. Michael was not pleased and he hit me. Luckily, Aiden was in the next room sleeping in his crib and didn't see me fall. I hit the floor pretty hard and landed on my wrist. I could have gone to St. Mungos and fixed it properly, but Michael, as apologetic as he was, didn't want me to heal it magically. He said that I needed to feel the pain and let it sink in. He wanted me to know that he was in control and that all decisions had to be passed by him. I healed it when he was at work the next day, but I didn't get any sleep that night.

"It was an entire month before he hit me again; the telepathic connection with him completely faded after that. Merlin, I miss him so much. He was perfect for me, I just don't understand why he was so opposed to me having a child..."

Harry had started to cry as his story came out and now it was full blown sobbing as he finished, "I had one stupid thought the last time we had consensual sex about how he had tried not to hurt me when I was pregnant with Aiden and that's how Ian came about. I was so worried about how Ian would be. I had placed so many protection spells on him and taken all the precautions humanly possible to keep him safe.

"I will never admit it to my children, but they are what ruined my marriage. I love them with all my heart though so I'll never regret having them, even though the idea of them made my love go insane.

"Severus had to take a moment to take this all in. Harry was trying to control his crying and when they both were ready to talk again, Severus asked, "Harry, why did you stop talking?"

Harry's eyebrows went up and he replied, "Severus, you walked in on it. My husband told me the thing I wanted most in the world to hear, because I told him what that was. When ever I tell people things, they somehow get thrown back at me. It happened with Voldemort, with Hermione, and with Michael. All the major pain I've suffered in my life was because I told someone something I shouldn't have. I'm better off if I just don't speak."

"But why won't you talk to me or your family, you realize that we'd never throw anything back at you, right?" Severus asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I do realize that, but I can't make myself talk. Somehow, this is okay because the words aren't coming out of my mouth, but I just can't do it anymore. I'll end up telling you something that you aren't supposed to know."

Severus was about to ask what Harry would keep from him, though he should have known that this would not have been answered, when suddenly Harry stood and tensed, before running out of the room. Severus followed swiftly behind coming to see Aiden crying and Madam Pomfrey holding a sheet of paper and Ian.

Harry ran over to his older son and picked him up to hug him. Severus, knowing that, while infants really didn't think much, they could sense emotions in a room and would start to fidget if not held properly soon, took Ian from Madam Pomfrey and asked her, "What is it?"

Before she could answer, Aiden replied, "Itssa letter from Michael! He wans to take you away, Daddy!"

Harry immediately took the letter from Madam Pomfrey, noticing that it hadn't even been opened, and sat down so he could open the letter and comfort his son at the same time.

Dear Harold,

I'm sorry that it has come to this. I did love you, however, I couldn't love your magic. Seeing as your magic produced the children, I can see them as nothing but unnatural and impossible. You came first to me, however, if the children come first to you I can't be with you. I'm sorry, you conditions are impossible for me to fill and as much as I would like to have you back, I can't.

Thus, I have to ask you for a divorce. I will send you the muggle papers and you can send me the wizard ones. I would prefer to talk to you in person regarding the terms of the divorce, however, I do not want to see your friend, Severus, ever again as I do not particularly like being slammed into walls. If I do ever have to see him again, there will be a restraining order enacted (in both Muggle and Wizard law) and I would prefer not to see the children either.

Regretfully,

Michael Lee Mathews

* * *

Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Again, sorry it took so long...

This chapter was posted on 10-17-07.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Yay! A faster chapter! I think I was just in a really good mood for a lot of this so I tried to make a few funnies, if you like them, say so(!), if you don't, shut your trap! Just kidding guys, just kidding. Anyway, thank you to those of you that read or reviewed this story ever (I'm still in the good mood), and I would love to see some reviews for this chapter! I don't think I ever said it in this story, but I am totally fine with criticisms. I think they help, so if you have some, tell me; I'll either fix it or tell you why it's that way.

Chapter Warnings: Cursing, I think that's it, and quite a bit of depressed Harry (I try to balance it with happy Everybody Else).

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Recap: Dear Harold,

I'm sorry that it has come to this. I did love you, however, I couldn't love your magic. Seeing as your magic produced the children, I can see them as nothing but unnatural and impossible. You came first to me, however, if the children come first to you I can't be with you. I'm sorry, you conditions are impossible for me to fill and as much as I would like to have you back, I can't.

Thus, I have to ask you for a divorce. I will send you the muggle papers and you can send me the wizard ones. I would prefer to talk to you in person regarding the terms of the divorce, however, I do not want to see your friend, Severus, ever again as I do not particularly like being slammed into walls. If I do ever have to see him again, there will be a restraining order enacted (in both Muggle and Wizard law) and I would prefer not to see the children either.

Regretfully,

Michael Lee Mathews

Harry sat stunned on the floor automatically rubbing Aiden's back to try and comfort him. Severus, feeling Harry's shock, kneeled down next to Harry and gently took the letter before reading it. Aiden was now looking between Harry and Severus trying to figure out what was wrong with his daddy. He decided to just ask them, "Whadid it say?" 

Harry, who was still frozen, said nothing, so Severus was left to respond. "It was Michael's response to some of your daddy's questions." Looking straight into Harry's eyes he continued, "Michael was giving your daddy something he needed, even if he didn't want it. Now we just need to support and love your daddy as much as possible."

Aiden was still confused, why was his daddy not moving??? Deciding to take the matter into his own hands he did something his daddy often did to him, he gave him a raspberry (1) on his cheek.

To Severus' immense relief Harry finally blinked and turned to look at his son. Suddenly, Harry had Aiden on the floor laughing as Harry tickled him into submission. Severus stood to keep both Ian and himself out of the way of the flying limbs belonging to this other, very relieved, member of their family.

This would have been fine if Harry hadn't started to cry as he was laughing and tickling his son. Struggling to breathe Aiden managed to get out something that sounded vaguely like, "Daddy, you're leaking!" though Harry pretended not to hear it while picking up his oldest and standing very fast. While still "leaking" Harry walked right out of the hospital wing. Severus followed, after saying goodbye to Poppy, with Ian in his arms. In no time they were back at Severus' rooms. Harry summoned some arts supplies out of his room and placed them on a table in the kitchen along with Aiden after he kissed his head and put him in a chair. Then Harry walked into his room closing the door behind him as Severus came in with his youngest.

Severus was surprised that he couldn't feel Harry's emotions in the room, but it wasn't like he could just go charging in there demanding to know what the hell Harry was doing. He settled for just placing a self-harm ward on the room and going to be with Aiden.

Harry was surprised to feel the self-harm ward on the room as he started to put up a few spells of his own (silent, 5-foot, alerts for his children, limiting his magic (incase he was to, say, accidentally blow something up)...). Then he just sat down on his bed in disbelief. _"No, Mike wouldn't do this. I know he loves me and I know he can love our kids too. No, he just needs sometime to see how much he misses me and Aiden, there is no way that he could just be over us that easily, we're the best part of his life. He loves me. He just needs time to realize it." _

Standing up, Harry had a realization, that bastard didn't love him. Harry started to pace the room. _"So, he wants a divorce, well, I'll give him a fucking divorce." _Still pacing Harry started to let some of his anger be converted into magic. Needless to say, the possessions in the room weren't too pleased with the sudden vibrating that they were experiencing, though they were pleased that he had the foresight to limit his magic so he did not randomly blow them up and smash them into each other. Harry, suddenly displeased with the lack of smashing things, grabbed a vase, who's thoughts were something along the lines of, _"Please let me come back as a snail this time, anything but a vase again." _and threw it at the wall (_"Goodbye cruel world, oh how I loved and hated thee.") _directly above the desk in his room, drawing his attention to the paper and quill sitting there. Sitting down violently, yes there is a violent way to sit down, he picked up the quill and started to write in what was normally a very tidy scrawl. 

To My Dearest Michael (note the sarcasm),

They're your kids too, jackass!!!!!!!!!!!

Even in his slightly altered state, Harry realized that a letter like this would not end well, thus he put it aside and tried again.

Hey Dip Shit!

You took the best fucking years of my life and put me and one of our children through hell! Just thought you should know that before I move onto my other points. Shit, what else was I going to say...

Yeah, the train of thought kept trying to go to more curse words and no actual points. Taking two calming breaths like he had seen the muggles do in their movies, he tried yet again.

Michael,

You really are one fucked up son of a bitch, you know that? I really do love you, but given that you're a bloody psychopath, we just can't be together anymore. Hopefully, you realized that the only real condition was that we get you therapy before our sons and I moved back in with you. Since you obviously don't want to change your stupid, idiotic, prejudiced beliefs, you have thirty days to leave my house. You will take only your clothes and other personal effects that I have allowed. If you try to take something that isn't yours, for instance, my muggle wallet and credit cards, you will suffer a lovely little shock that will get increasingly stronger with each attempt. This shock is not set to stop working at any voltage so, yes, it will get to a point where it will kill your sorry ass.

We can meet at your earliest convenience in Hogwarts, I will send someone to get you on the date you decide. You have not personally brought in any fiscal benefits so I would advise you to bring a lawyer, tell me if you need one. I will be sending a letter to Gringotts after I do this that will permanently shut down your access to my account.

I should have pushed more for you to be with Aiden once he was born and for you to go to one of those muggle-magic psychiatrists, but you seemed almost afraid of them so... yeah. Just so you know, I miss you. Not the you that likes to make me bleed and likes to yell at our kid, the you that would have a dinner placed for me when I got home from the hospital, the gentle you that thought it was great to have someone give you a nickname, the you that loved me. But since that you is gone, a part of me it leaving with him. Hopefully, you don't just glance over this and see just parts about the shocks, the date, and Gringotts. Hopefully, you'll read the whole thing and see that I just can't stop loving you, even if I can get along without you and take all my love for you and place in the kids. You hurt me, there is no simpler way to say it, you hurt me, and, though I will eventually be "normal," I will never forget you, the part of you I loved, or the part that took over. Mike, you are missed each and every day, and Michael, you are one sick bastard and I wish I could just rip out your guts and watch you bleed to death, but that still wouldn't bring Mike back to me.

See You Soon,

Harry James Potter

Harry quickly sealed his letter before leaving his room to see Severus playing with both Ian and Aiden. This would have been great, had it not been for the fact that they were including the youngest by finger painting on him.

Harry cleared his throat and Severus looked up, finally noticing him (infant painting is a very involved pastime). Harry almost smiled upon seeing his previous potions master. While in the process of painting Ian, it seemed that Severus had gotten a little messy. He had one hot pink and one lime green eyebrow, he had a multitude of colors on each cheek and on the side of his face along with randomly placed baby hand prints all over.

"Look Daddy, Unc' Sev' is wearing make-up like Gramma Weasy!" Aiden had not escaped his brother's touch either and his face looked amazingly similar to his "Uncle's."

Harry managed to give his son a weak smile as Severus said, "You have suffered the same fate as I, young one." Aiden placed his green left hand on his right cheek and took it off to discover that his hand had become a deep purple.

Smiling he said, "Whoops!" Standing over his baby brother he jokingly said, "Bad Ian! We don't paint the people painting us." Ian just smiled at his older brother, not understanding at all, and tried to grad the finger his brother was pointing so sternly at him.

Severus suddenly got an idea and summoned his camara. "Harry can you take a picture of all of us before you go get Blanca (2) to send your letter?"

Harry nodded as the camara came zooming into his hands. After taking the picture of his colorful family he cast a quick cleaning spell on Ian, who then started to whimper at the loss.

"The paint had warming spells on it, you might want to put a blanket on or something." Harry nodded and walked back into his room to get a blanket before coming back to kiss Aiden on the cheek and, still a little out of it, tired, and shocked, he kissed Severus on the cheek before leaving the chamber to go to the owlery.

Aiden looked quizzically at the man he had been raised to call "Uncle" all his life, who happened to have stopped in his tracks, still slightly slouched because Harry had gently pulled him down a little to compensate for their height difference when he kissed him. "Unc' Sev', are you ok?"

Severus shook his self, coming out of his shock, and replied, "Aye, I think your Daddy's just feeling a little down and was going on automatic for the moment."

Aiden didn't really understand but he got that his daddy was feeling a little down so he asked, "Why?"

Severus was surprised that the three year old hadn't figured it out, he seemed to be adept at understanding people, especially for someone so young. "Michael has decided to ask for a divorce." Aiden frowned and Severus decided to risk quite a bit to ask, "Aiden, how do you feel about Michael?"

* * *

Bwaha! Cliffie! Thank you guys for reviewing! 

(1) To "give someone a raspberry" is to blow on someone with your lips all spread out in a manner that makes a fart sound. I'm sorry, I can't define it too well but my parents used to do them all the time, they kind of tickle and little kids love them. They're kind of like an alternative to a knuckle sandwich (putting your arm around someone's head and then grinding your fist into their hair; doesn't hurt that much but it certainly isn't nice). Yeah, American (or possible just my parents') methods of parenting, yay!

(2) Blanca is what I decided to name Severus' raven, who works for him like and owl. I happen to like ravens, and then symbolize slyness among other things that I can't remember off the top of my head. Also, blanco (blanca is the feminine form (for those of you that don't know Spanish it means the same thing)) means white in Spanish, but, as we all know, ravens are black. Yeah, I couldn't think of a name, there are better jokes in this chapter than that. Also (I use this too much...), doesn't anybody know if there is a difference in crows and ravens, because, as far as I know, they are the same thing with a different name.

OK: Thank you.

This chapter was posted on 10-24-07.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Wow, I have nothing to say... What the hell?!?

Chapter Warnings: Minor drama on Harry's part and some internal dialogue for Severus (sorry, it was just to fun to resist!). Also, brownies are mentioned and I poke a little fun at Luna (I love her, by the way).

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Recap: Aiden frowned and Severus decided to risk quite a bit to ask, "Aiden, how do you feel about Michael?"

Aiden frowned at Severus and replied, "Daddy said not to talk to anybody about Papa."

Severus smiled gently at Aiden and said, "That was mostly to stop a certain meddling old fool from meddling in his life. I, on the other hand, have express permission to mess around in your daddy's life."

Aiden smiled at his Uncle, "Nope, Daddy said not to talk to anybody at all ever."

"I really hope those weren't your daddy's exact words because if so, his English is deplorable." Severus smiled at Aiden again and said, "I just want to know whether or not you see him as a parent, Aiden, anything other than that your daddy would have protected you from."

Aiden dropped his smile and got a pensive look before saying, "I... I dun know, Unc' Sev'. How do I feel like he's a parent?" Aiden tried to make his meaning clearer, "I mean, he's my papa, but I dun feel the same way I do abou' Daddy abou' 'im."

Severus thought about Aiden's answer and tried to think of an answer Aiden could understand, "I don't know, Aiden. I remember loving my mother with all my heart and feeling safe when she was around, but with my fathter... he was kind of like Michael, except he never hit my mother, he hit me. I think I still loved him, but I was afraid of him. Are you afraid of Michael, Aiden?"

Aiden knew this was what his daddy meant when he had told Aiden not to talk to anybody about Michael, but he felt so safe with Uncle Sev', he knew he would never use anything Aiden told him against him or his Daddy. "Yes. He hurt Daddy, he hurt little Ian, I was afraid of 'im, but he di'int touch me."

Severus was actually happy at this answer, he knew that neglect was the worst form of child abuse, but he knew Harry would have never let Aiden feel unloved and Michael had never physically raised a hand against the child.

Severus stood from his kneeling position next to Aiden picking him up afterwards. "You realize that you can't tell your daddy about this little conversation or he'll never talk to me again?"

Aiden looked into his Uncle's eyes and replied, "Daddy would be angwy wi' me for tellin' 'n' he'd be angwy wi' you for asking, Unc' Sev'. I dun like 'im bein' angwee, 'cause he always gets sad afer 'n' twies to hide it from me."

Severus smiled at the little angel that had come to live with him and said, "Good, now what's good love food for your Daddy, cake, brownies, cookies, or ice cream?"

"BROWNIES!!!" the excited three year old replied before clambering out of his uncle's hands and over to his small cabinet.

-- :-) - 8) over with Harry Oo :P ;) :3

Even though he was emotionally exhausted after writing that letter, Harry could still sense that Ian had wanted to be fed. So Harry, glad he had remembered to put on his shoes and shirt, took off his shirt, wrapped that around his son who was still a little cold, and started to breast feed him on the way to the owlery. Severus was too lazy to actually feed that bird in his rooms, so he let her go to the owlery to do that and socialize before going back to Severus to be the wonderful pet she was.

Harry didn't notice the stares he got when he walked into the owlery by the three people there, however, he did notice the large black bird that flew towards him upon entering and nipped him on his ear.

He greeted the bird with a friendly pet, she had been practically his after Hedwig had been stopped by some Death Eaters who were trying to intercept all of his mail, and then introduced her to his newest son. "See, Blanca, this is Ian. You're meeting him before his other Daddy, aren't you special?"

The bird just gave a happy squawk and leaned down to look more closely at Ian. Ian turned to look straight at Blanca and then tried to grab her beak. Blanca evaded but still tried to look closely at Ian.

As much as he loved both the bird and the boy, Harry was too exhausted right now to stay here very long. "Blanca, could you please take this to my house?"

Blanca responded by stopping her game with Ian and sticking out her leg dutifully. Harry thanked her then went to one of the tables in the owlery that was always supplied with stationary and writing utensils.

I, Harry James Potter, do hereby freeze all Potter and Black accounts to all persons other than myself.

Harry thought that the goblins at Gringotts would probably be able to read it; it is not an easy task to write and hold a baby at the same time and this was reflected in his handwriting, though, frankly, he didn't care that much.

Walking back towards Severus's rooms Harry played with Ian a bit, struggling to smile for his new son. Since this was almost painful, he decided that what Ian really needed was a nice nap. After walking past the rest of his family without making a sound, he placed Ian in his crib and decided that maybe he was the one who really needed a nap. After which he silently cried himself to sleep.

Severus, on the other hand, was having a wonderful time amusing Aiden who, unlike Severus, did not notice Harry come in; brownie preparation requires complete concentration for Aiden, for they must be perfect.

After about an hour or so of preparation time and only half of the dough actually making it in to the pan (Aiden was not entirely to blame for that), Severus decided that Harry should probably be checked on. Carrying Aiden after their "lunch" into Harry's room to see him sprawled on his bed with both his glasses and shoes still on. Severus gently sat Aiden down and started to take off the glasses.

"Unc' Sev' don'. Daddy's a rea-y ligh sleeper." Aiden whispered to his Uncle.

Severus whispered back, "He could break his glasses if he stays in bed with them on. It's not good to sleep with shoes on either." Aiden looked pensive for a moment before nodding his agreement.

Severus managed to get Harry's glasses mostly off before Harry surprised him by grabbing his hand and saying, "Mike? Why are you home so early?"

Severus, though he was surprised Harry had talked, didn't count it as real talking since he was half asleep and totally unguarded. So he sat down and finished taking off Harry's glasses while softly responding, "I'm Severus, Harry. Go back to sleep."

Harry smiled, still not opening his eyes, and asked in a half-asleep slur, "Where's Aiden?"

Severus smiled and started to take off Harry's shoes, "He's here too, we're making brownies for lunch after your nap."

Harry smiled again and said, "And Ian?"

"He's sleeping in the crib."

"M'kay, babe. G'night." Harry said before turning onto his other side and promptly falling asleep after hearing Severus say g'night back.

Severus placed the blanket over Harry's sleeping form and snuck back out of the room with a smiling Ian in tow. As soon as he shut the door, Severus turned to Aiden and asked, "What is with the smile, mister?"

Aiden's smile only got bigger as he said, "Nothing."

Severus smiled back at the child and said, "I see your Aunt Luna's been giving you lessons on how to be mysterious."

Aiden's smile changed to one that was a little dreamier in an attempt to actually look a bit like Luna and said in a voice that was as light and fluffy as he could make it, "Wha' eva could you mean, Uncle Sev'rus?"

Severus smiled, still curious, and walked back in to the kitchen to make a proper lunch while saying, "You have learned to imitate her very well, though you will have to learn to enunciate quite a bit better; the woman speaks perfect English, even if she is completely insane. But why were you smiling in Harry's room?"

Aiden's smile was normal again, though bigger than before and he said, "You like my daddy."

Severus dropped the loaf of bread he was holding in surprise (he had decided to make normal sandwiches to supplement the brownies for lunch) and looked at Aiden who smiled at Severus's reaction before saying, "I'm gonna go watch the muggle tv now, bye." and walking off.

_Damn, what the hell is Aiden talking about, Harry's just my best friend. I'm just trying to support and love him like any person would do for their almost family. _

**Yes, but it's not like we're entirely opposed to the idea of being Aiden's new father and all the other duties that come with it. **

Shut the fuck up. I will admit that I love both Aiden and Ian, but I love Harry in pretty much the same way as them. Besides, it's not like Harry's going to be interested in anybody for a long time. He needs to heal first. 

**But what if he did want us? **

That's not going to happen, Harry is hurt, I am not going to take advantage of that. 

**Again, I ask; what if he reached out for us first? **

Shut. Up. I'm not cooking alone anymore. 

**Spoilsport. **

Severus, who had finished the last of three sandwiches, put one on a plate and cast a cooling charm on it before taking the other two out to his front room for himself and Aiden.

Aiden took one with out looking away from the tv and started to mindlessly munch on it. Severus picked up his own sandwich and tried to understand whatever cartoon Aiden was watching (something called Yu-Gi-Oh!, the show made no sense, but Aiden seemed to like it and the tv had this amazing ability to stop all thought in favor of staring at the screen mindlessly so Severus didn't mind it (1)). When the show ended Aiden had eaten half of his sandwich (brownie dough is surprisingly filling) and Severus had finished his. Standing to put his plate away, Aiden saw Severus glance at him.

"I think you'd be a really good daddy and you make Daddy happy. He likes you too, Uncle Sev'rus." Then he walked away in a true Luna fashion leaving Severus wishing Aiden had picked up the youngest male Weasly's total lack of emotional knowlege, but no, Harry had to take him to Luna's and his homes as well; the result being that the child could read people like a book and mystify them just as easily.

Severus followed Aiden into the kitchen where he was reaching up to try and put the (glass) plate into the sink without being able to actually see the sink. Just as Severus was taking the plate from the lovable, if not a little crazy, child, the second oldest person in the vicinity emerged from his room holding the youngest person in his arms, both of them sleepy eyed and hungry.

* * *

(1) I freaking LOVED Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!

Anon. Review Responses:

OK: Thank you.

Rebecca (reviewed in chapter one): My grammar isn't that bad... is it? I just have a few typos... At some point I'll go back and seriously edit it (meaning printing it and taking my red pen to it; the red is some how more effective than reading it on the computer or a black pen), but for now a beta reader would take even more time and I think I'm a bit slow anyway...

raissa (reviewed in chapter five): Say it with me MAGIC (and my overactive imagination, but mostly magic)... lol.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Soooooooooooo sorry that this took sooooooo long! I've been overworked! Damn you public high school! Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed last time and I'm sorry to the people to whom I wrote a false time in which I would have a new chapter out, obviously, I did not mean to do that, things just kept getting in the way. Mad love to anyone who reviewed, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Merry Kwanza, and Happy Whatever Else You May Celebrate!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Recap: Severus followed Aiden into the kitchen where he was reaching up to try and put the (glass) plate into the sink without being able to actually see the sink. Just as Severus was taking the plate from the lovable, if not a little crazy, child, the second oldest person in the vicinity emerged from his room holding the youngest person in his arms, both of them sleepy eyed and hungry.

Harry wiped his eyes again with his free hand and moved towards the fridge wordlessly and without showing any signs of noticing that there were people in the room other than him. Severus placed the plate in the sink and turned when he heard, "Your brownies are burning." from the fridge. 

Severus was glad that he was no longer holding that plate because he would have dropped it then and then dropped it again at Aiden's, "NO! THE BROWNIES!!!"

Luckily Severus was not so shocked that he didn't grab the three year old that practically flew past him in mad rush to save the precious brownies and inevitably burn something other than brownies. Tearing his eyes off of Harry, who was still digging around in the fridge with one hand, Severus looked at Aiden and said, "I will take out the brownies in a minute. You. Will. Not. Got it?" At Aiden's nod Severus put him down and said to Harry's general back side, "After I get them out and out of reach we need to talk."

Still in the fridge, Harry mumbled, "Ah, the evilest phrase in the English language strikes again."(1) Severus pretended not to hear Harry's comment as Aiden left the room to return to the television. Severus placed the brownies on the counter (they were fine) and cast a ward around them as Harry pulled his sandwich out of the fridge and started to munch on it. When Severus finished Harry walked back towards his room and Severus followed.

Sitting on his bed and not looking at Severus Harry started, "I will be moving out in a month. Aiden and Ian will both be coming back with me to one of the Potter or Black houses. Can I stay here until then?"

Harry started to feed Ian as Severus sat down on the bed next to him. After sitting down Severus touched Harry's cheek, making him look up and, now looking directly at Harry, he replied, "Nothing would please me more. What I actually want to know is why you're talking again."

Harry looked at Severus a moment more before turning away and replying, "I placed a spell on myself that will stop me from talking when I'm looking directly at you. You were right that I do feel safe around you and my children, but there are still some things I need to keep from you so I think I've solved that problem."

Severus shoved down his hurt, that Harry could feel, and said, "At least it's a step in a positive direction. So are you going back to work after returning home?"

Harry smiled and replied, "I could probably live off the Potter and Black vaults for the next thousand years, but I want to go back to Mungos. That was the first thing Michael stopped me from doing and I can't wait to go back."

Severus frowned, how would Harry go back if he wasn't able to look people in the eyes when he talks to them?

Harry read Severus's thoughts and responded, "It's just you Sev. I will talk to perfect strangers just fine, they won't go after my secrets or really care that much. It'll probably just be you Sev."

Severus was still pretty hurt and he was pretty sure Harry knew this, though none of it was showing on his face, but he was a little angry too, "Why do you even have to stay here then, why don't you just run back to your pre-Michael life and leave me be?"

Harry got a sad frown on his face and said, "See Severus, that's why people have to work hard to get to know you. If I didn't know you so well I'd already be out the door with my kids and gone. But I'm not because you're already connected my children, more so than Michael ever was and I don't want to take that away from them or you."  
Severus's brows furrowed and he actually said what was on his mind this time, "Then why are you leaving at all?"

Harry turned to Severus and opened his mouth, as if to speak, and nothing came out. He turned back after a moment and Severus felt a sadness coming off him before he said, "Dumbledore would never let me stay. We will have to check with him as it is and I don't think he'll be too pleased, but he probably won't kick me out." The probably went unspoken, but Severus still heard it.

"We could just tell him that you'll be my or Poppy's assistant." Severus said trying to alleviate some of Harry's worry.

Harry smiled and said, "That would be great, I could help you with making some of the potions or help Poppy in the infirmary."

Aiden, through the magic of being three, or perhaps it was because his show had ended, chose this moment to burst into the room and onto his Uncle. "Uncle Sev', wha' er we gon' do now?"

Severus smiled at the child in his arms and replied, "Well, I was going to grade some sixth year essays, but first we need to go over to Poppy's for a bit and then we need to go visit the Headmaster. When we get back we'll eat dinner and then the brownies, but first you need to put on shoes."

"Mad'm Poffy! Yay!" He said that before jumping out of his Uncle's arms and running to his own room the door slamming behind him.

Smiling in the general direction of the door his son had run out of, Harry commented, "You certainly know how to make him happy, he even forgot about the brownies."

Severus thought, _'You talking to everyone would make him even more happy.'_ but he just smiled at Harry and stood up to go find his own shoes with a forced smile at his friend.

Harry smiled back but dropped it as Severus left. Putting on his own shoes, Harry thought about where his life was about to go. He was going to be in close contact with a highly intuitive, powerful, and painfully wonderful man. In his own room, Severus was having similar thoughts about Harry, both of them wondering if they would manage to keep their secrets for much longer.

Meeting at the front door with both the children in hand they started to walk to the infirmary more so with their thoughts than with each other. Aiden was thinking about how to keep his newly formed family together, Harry about how he was going to live without his old one, Severus about how to hide his treacherous thoughts from his psychic best friend, and Ian was just basking in the warm embrace his mommy was giving him.

Poppy was relatively cheerful to have the children again and delighted at the prospect of an aide. After giving their fiercest warnings to Aiden, Harry and Severus set off on the long walk to Albus's office on the other side of the school.

"Harry, do you know why I'm feeling some of your emotions?"

Harry turned towards him with eyebrows raised, turned back, and replied, "That really doesn't make sense. I mean, Michael didn't get any of my emotions until I tied my magic to him, and I haven't tied anything to you."

Severus looked inquisitively at Harry, "So, normally there would have to be some kind of a bond between us for me to get your emotions."

Harry shook his head and blushed, "No, not even Aiden or Poppy gets my emotions. The only other person to get them was Michael. I lied just a bit before, his telepathy kicked in after we consummated our nuptials. Seeing as how we've never had sex or gotten bonded, there is no normal reason for you picking up my emotions."

Severus was stumped, but they had arrived at Albus's office, or rather the statue that guarded it, so he squashed that down and carefully concealed his emotions before kindly talking to the guard statue, Miraili.

"Miraili, could you please move so that we might ask the headmaster an important question?"

Given that Miraili was some form of large dog/large cat (unknown, the artist had an overactive imagination and was indecisive) she signaled her ok by nuzzling Severus's hand and moving.

Severus patted Miraili's stony head as a way of thanks before softly knocking on the door she hid. About ten seconds later, the door slowly opened and the wizards walked in to see Albus sitting calmly behind his desk.

After they sat down, Albus asked, "Tea or lemon sweet, boys?"

Severus declined verbally with a polite no and Harry just shook his head. Severus then continued, "Headmaster, we have come to request that Mr. Potter and his sons be allowed to stay for some time as both my and Madam Pomfrey's assistant. His current living circumstance has become strained and they need to stay here for an unknown amount of time."

Albus got the twinkle in his eye that indicated he was thinking as he looked at Harry and asked, "Marital problems, Harry?"

Harry was trying his hardest to convince himself to talk to this meddling, self-indulgent man, but was quickly relieved of the duty when Severus retorted for him, "Mr. Potter is not currently disclosing that information to anyone who doesn't need to know; irregardless, he needs a place to stay and is willing to work to stay here."

Albus frowned at Severus, not pleased that his meddling had been meddled with and Harry gave a small almost unnoticed smile at him before Albus said, "Harry, you will take the standard pay of an assistant at this school, you and your children may eat with the teachers during meals next to whomever you please, you are not to disrupt Severus's classes, and you may act as an aide to either Madam Pomfrey or Severus at any time, including during class, and are to listen to what they tell you to do, you may have the students refer to you as Mr. or Professor Potter, whichever pleases you, you may also be called upon to substitute for any other teacher, just as Professors Black and Lupin (2). Do you agree to all these terms." At Harry's quick nod he continued in his business tone, "Please inform me one week before you leave our service and I will send your pay automatically to the Gringotts account of your choice. Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter, pleased to have you on the staff."

* * *

(1) I hope we all realize that I was referring to "We need to talk." as the evilest phrase in the English language. It's followed closely by "It's not you it's me." and "I love you but I'm not _in _love with you."

(2) I think I only mentioned Harry finding out that they're together. In this fic, they teach DADA together as co-teachers rather than with one as the assistant, the stipulation is that either one of them can be called upon to sub for a class they are qualified to teach; the same stipulation is now being applied to Harry.

This chapter was posted on 12-24-07.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: This one will probably not please anybody. There is no violence or fluffiness, but I will get to both of those in the next chapter. For those who reviewed, thank you; for those who just read, thank you as well. Happy New Years.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

_Recap: "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter, pleased to have you on the staff."_

Harry nodded at Albus and shook the offered hand before leaving the office after Severus. Once they were a bit away from the office Harry smiled at the ground and said, "Well that went fairly well. Though I do miss the false hospitality I used to receive from him, the honest general distaste is quite refreshing."

Severus let out a small chuckle before replying, "Well, you have a job and you don't have to deal with him that much, even though you're working for him."

"Did you hear how he kept calling me Harry? I have two children and am well educated, he's not related to me and I obviously don't like him very much. I'm no longer a student at this school, he has no right to talk to me like one."

Severus smiled again at Harry, because, he may not have realized it, but he certainly was behaving like a school child at that moment. Severus suddenly felt Harry calm and looked over at him quizzically. Harry whispered more to his feet than Severus, "Thank you, Sev. I don't think I could have talked to that man on my own, so thank you. You got me a job, a home, and you kept pointing out that I am Mr. Potter, not Harry."

Severus now had a gentle smile on his face as he replied, "I'm happy to do all these things for you now, but at some point you're going to have to do them for yourself, ok?"

Still looking at his feet, a weak smile came out on Harry's face as he said, "I'm trying Sev, I really am; give it some time."

Stepping into the hospital wing, neither man was really surprised to hear the lovable screech of Harry's older son as he ran towards them or the sound of him colliding into them. They both went through the same door, so Aiden jumped onto Harry and Harry consequently fell into Severus. Both Harry and Severus blushed, but Aiden smiled, almost like he knew this had been coming.

Harry quickly righted himself with Severus's help and gave a semi-chastising look to Aiden. Poppy had made it over to the door holding Ian by that point and was smiling at the rest of the family. Harry smiled at Poppy as Severus took Ian from her and she said, he went poop about ten minutes after you left and you should probably feed him soon."

Harry smiled and whispered his thanks to her while Severus started to play with Ian. Still holding Aiden, Harry went on to ask, "Poppy, have any hours that you'd like me to be in here?"

Poppy smiled and gave Harry a quick hug. "Congratulations Harry. We're so happy to have you back with us." Letting him go she continued, "If you're going to working for both Severus and myself, you might as well just help him keep the stock potions for now. I'll call you in whenever I happen to feel like it or I think your services are necessary."

Harry nodded at her understanding what she meant; surprisingly enough, most of the time people came to the hospital wing because they had a stomach ache or had messed up a spell, nothing that required a real healer.**(1) **Every so often there was a student who had a run in with a creature or had been craftily cursed and that was probably when Harry would be called in.

"Can we go back to Unc Sev's rooms now Daddy? (something so fast it was unintelligible) BROWNIES!!!"

Smiling at Aiden Harry nodded and quickly walked out with Severus following him; let it not be questioned where Aiden got his brownie appreciation.

Just before Harry got into bed, a folded piece of paper flew out of the fire place in his room and beside him on the bed. Did he honestly want to open it right now? No. Did he need to? Yes.

Hands shaking he opened the letter.

_Harry, _

_ I'll be at the house all day today, please come when you can, we need to talk. _

_-Mike_

The next day started out very well for Harry, he had only been woken up once at roughly three am to feed Ian and, feeding him again at nine, his memories of the last few days hadn't really affected him yet, and it again smelled like food; he liked where this day was going. Then, just to spite this train of thought, he remembered the letter that had arrived the night before.

Sighing, Harry decided to eat, drop the kids off with Poppy, and then go talk to Mike, no Michael, they are not two different people. Silently damning Michael for still being able to affect him, Harry wandered into the kitchen to find yet another note on the counter.

_Harry, _

_ I have to teach today (Monday), I'll come back at lunch. I want your help with the first years today, so if you could make it to my class around eleven (class starts at five past eleven) that would be good. Enjoy breakfast, I had Dobby send some to my rooms and cast preservation charms on it. Half the brownie tray is still in the fridge, have fun. _

_See you soon, _

_Sev _

Harry smiled at this note and noted that it filled him with absolutely no dread, unlike the other one.

Suddenly something grabbed him around the ankles and looking down he discovered that it was merely his son.

"Wha're you smilin' a', Daddy?"

Harry smiled a bit wider and replied, "Nothing much, just you." Aiden laughed and was surprised when his Daddy picked him up with one arm (no, Harry did not let himself get out of shape) and placed him on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Soon enough Harry was waving goodbye to Aiden as he flooed over to meet Michael.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, as was his custom, Harry quickly cleared the soot off of himself with a charm and was surprised to see Michael calmly sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

Folding the paper Michael smiled at him and said, "Hello, Harry. I'm so glad you came."

Harry's confusion was evidently obvious on his face as Michael got up and took Harry's hand before leading him to their kitchen offering him tea, that Harry accepted, as he said, "Harry, I don't like our current situation, after all you are my bonded and you aren't here with me to work things out."

Harry tried to talk, but simply couldn't, so he took another sip of tea.

Michael took his husband's silence as a good sign and continued, "Harry, I want you. I need you in my life and I really don't want to let you go. Please try to work things out with me." Michael sat Harry down at the counter and sat down next to him. Michael placed his hand on Harry's thigh, and Harry stared at it as if it was some foreign life form, as he started to say the next thing, "Harry, I do love you. I do want to continue my life with you and I don't know what I've been thinking for last few days. Come home Harry."

Harry ceased to stare at the hand on his thigh as he looked up into Michael's eyes and jumped up. "Last few days?!? Michael, what the hell do you call the abuse of the last two years?!?"

Michael gave a smile that could only be compared to what serial killers give in Muggle movies as he said, "Harry, you deserved that. You disobeyed and you needed to be punished. I don't see why you think you're responsible enough to rear two children when you act like a child yourself. Please understand that this is for your own good."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that the tea was laced with something that the new adrenaline in his blood was failing to fight and the last thing he saw before collapsing to the floor was Michael's smile as he prevented Harry from collapsing on the ground entirely.

Severus, who had felt the confusion and conflict of emotion from Harry, started to run to the hospital wing as he felt the anger and fear before nothing.

Arriving in the hospital wing, Severus did not see Harry, but he did see Aiden. Aiden must have sensed something was wrong as well, seeing as he was crying hysterically and Poppy, with all her hugging, couldn't seem to stop him or find out what was wrong.(2) Ian was crying too, but Severus knew that Aiden would be easier to console. Taking him from Poppy so she could attend to Ian, Severus lifted Aiden and hugged him while asking, "Aiden, do you know where your daddy went?" Feeling Aiden shake his head on his neck, Severus continued, "Aiden, I promise I will find your daddy and I will bring him back to you. I'm going to try your house first, but I might try other places too. Please try to be brave for Ian and Madam Pomfrey. Can you do that for me Aiden?" Feeling Aiden nod, Severus placed Aiden back on the floor before grabbing some floo powder and going to Harry's house.

Once arriving, Severus stepped out of the grate gracefully, unlike his mate. Severus gave a small smile at the thought before questioning his use of mate. But there was no time for that; letting his magic fill the house he sensed that there were only two people there and then, in that same breath that they were there, they were gone. Severus ran to where he had previously sensed them and dammed Harry for insisting on having a fireplace in every room. Cursing again, Severus apparated back to Hogwarts with another idea forming in his head; use the castle's magic to try and enhance his own so he could try and further the psychic link he already had with Harry.

Appearing in his class in the dungeons (the furthest down of the places he was allowed to apparate), Severus gathered himself quickly before starting the long trip down to the castle's magical core.

Roughly ten minutes later (Severus walks fast, but it was a loooong way down) Severus arrived at a wall. Said wall was flanked by a torch on each perpendicular wall and had no other distinguishable features; if Severus had not known what lay behind it, he would have been puzzled as to why such a long corridor ended with a dead end (of course, immediately after that he would remember that this was Hogwarts and things like this were practically normal).

Placing both palms in the center of the wall, Severus let himself get sucked into the castle's warm magical embrace.

**_Why do you seek entrance to this hallowed chamber, Child? _**

_ Mother, I need to enter so I can search for Brother. _(3)

**_ What has happened to Brother? _**

****_An outsider has endangered him and I need to find him before the outsider can do him anymore harm. _

_ **Enter Child. **_

Opening his eyes and taking a step back from the wall Severus saw it literally split in a manner similar to the way Diagon Ally opens from the Leaky Cauldron's alley.

Once inside, Severus's eyes were automatically drawn to the large, moving light-sphere that took up practically the whole room, which was some feat considering that the room was larger than the Great Hall. Feeling the magical energy in the room, Severus was overcome with a great calm as he realized that he could do this, he could find Harry and he was going to save him.

Opening himself up to the magical energy of the room and mixing it with his own Severus started to concentrate on Harry. Harry, the most magically powerful, strongest, sweetest man he had ever known. He felt the castle prompting him to think more along these lines. Harry was beautiful; not in the hard muscle everywhere, smile that could make a porn star blush way, but in the sweet way he looked at people in general, completely unjudgingly, but more the way he looked at people he loved and trusted, the way he cherished them as if nothing could ever be more important.

**_Severus? _**

_ Harry! Harry, where are you? _

_ **I have no idea. It looks a bit like a warehouse. Michael doesn't know I'm awake yet. I'm gagged and my hands are tied. Severus, if I don't get out of here, please take the kids. Michael hates them, but he'd take them to get my money any day. **_

****_Harry, don't talk like that. I will find you and I will get you out of there! _

_ **No, Severus. This time I will be saving myself from my deranged husband. I will not endanger you to do this. **_

****_Harry, he's a muggle. You can't hurt him magically because of your bond, but I can do whatever I— _

_ **I'm sorry Severus. I swear I'll explain if I get the chance. **_

Severus felt his connection to Harry fade, despite his frantic efforts to keep it, and grow cold. Harry, sitting on the floor of the warehouse, finally opened his eyes so he could face the five people he heard fighting about what exactly to do with him.

The four Death Eaters (two Harry could identify as Bellatrix and Narcissa, the others were younger) all were in favor of torturing Harry before killing him and sending his corpse to the _Daily Prophet _to show that the reign of Voldemort was indeed over, but the movement lived on. Michael, on the other hand, was trying to convince them to just torture him, before sealing all of his magic and letting them escape to a distant island with Harry's money.

Harry immediately closed his eyes and started to work on wandlessly and non-verbally removing his bands. While trying to detect just how many wards blocked his escape from this place. But first, he sent off a prayer to who or whatever happened to be listening to let him come out of this alive and be able to be back with his family.

* * *

IMPORTANT: I need to know if you guys want Michael dead. I haven't really decided yet, but I have two very different scenarios in my head as to what happens (one if he dies and one if he doesn't). I guess this is officially a pole (gasp!), so tell me what you want in a review. I think I'll just go with what I want to do if I don't get a clear majority or less than ten reviews (but I'm not telling what I want (evil smile)). 

(1) In this story, Poppy is essentially a nurse. That's why they had to call Albus to deliver Ian (my theory is that he's a headmaster of a school for children and old as dirt; he has had more than enough time to have had healing training). She has enough experience to deal with pretty much anything (she's about Minerva's age), but it's like if you were to die in a hospital, they need a real doctor to pronounce you dead. 

(2) Aiden does not get Harry's emotions. He merely can sense that his daddy is unconscious, there is a difference. Frankly, I think that magical children should be able to sense their parent's state (living, dead, unconscious), and so that is what happened here.

(3) The castle only recognizes the teachers as "Children" and they are all "Brothers and Sisters." The reason that the castle recognizes Harry is because he had to tap into the castle's energy to protect Hogwarts during the final battle. I might eventually include that somewhere as a flash back or something...

If random page break lines are appearing on you page inbetween the notes, your computer is not broken, I got a new version of Microsoft Word and it's going kind of wacky.

This chapter was posted on 12-30-07.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sooner than I planned to get this out (though it is technically the day I planned to get it out by about an hour). I'm not telling who won, but it's pretty obvious by the end of the chapter. Also, I actually was supporting this option, not the one that got less votes. Happy New Years!

**Chapter Warnings**: (they return; Dun, Dun, Duuuuun!!!) Battle scene and a wee bit of fluff (I'm talking weeeee) at the end. Lot's of angst, Bella angst, Cissa angst, Harry angst, all around angst.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_Recap: Severus felt his connection to Harry fade, despite his frantic efforts to keep it, and grow cold. _

Severus cursed and hoped that he could still track Harry with the only thing he believed in (and thus remembered) from his brief week in Divination, pendulum dowsing. **(1)**

Severus quickly conjured a map, the little raven toy Aiden had used to get to Severus, and some string. He quickly spread the world map out on the floor before tying the string around the raven's feet and tail and swinging it over the map. Channeling his magic into the little raven and thinking of Harry, Severus was ecstatic when the little bird was suddenly pulled down to a spot on the map. After enlarging the map around the location, Severus found out that Harry was in a warehouse somewhere in the town of Los Angeles, California in the United States (miniAN: The only reason I included the city is because the original version, that was cut, had lots of Spanish and crowded streets. Trust me L.A. has lots of both.).

Harry, who was in said city, had managed to get all his bonds untied and found that the only protection around the place was a strong silencing charm and even stronger anti-apparation wards, but no ward stopping him from leaving in a normal fashion (for example, walking).

Harry opened his eyes at the sudden exclamation of, "ENOUGH! If Potter survives what we do to him, we might be tempted to let him go with you. Stop your mumbling and do not forget your place Muggle." Yeah, Narcissa definitely got stronger in the time following her husband's death.

Of course, Bellatrix just had to be the first one to notice that he was up. Walking over to him with that odd gait of hers she said, "Aw, itsy bitsy Potter isn't dreading his punishment now is he? _Crucio!_"

Harry tensed with the incredible pain going through him and remained silent just counting the seconds he was under the spell. At fifteen she let off, "Did that feel good Potsy-Wotsy? Do you think it compares to what you did to our master? He's not dead Harry, He'll never die! What is it the muggles say? Ah, yes, 'Heaven won't let me in and Hell's afraid I'll take over.' Stupid Muggles finally got something right." Then, seemingly on a whim, "_Crucio._"

"Bella stop it, you'll knock him out." Narcissa told her sister.

Bellatrix just smiled and said in that odd baby voice of hers, "If Potsy falls unconscious, we'll just have to wake him up, Cissa." all the while never letting up on her spell.

"Fine, Bella. Just don't kill him yet; he killed people other than the Dark Lord that he has yet to pay for." Harry, who had closed his eyes in pain, heard Narcissa walk away.

Bella let up again and Harry opened his eyes to see he smiling psychotically at him, "That's right, the baby killed Rodolphus, didn't he? I suppose he deserves a bit of a reprieve for that act, Rodsy always did hold me back." The smile grew larger, "Why the look of surprise Potsy-Wotsy? Did you think we were in love? I think I'll give you just a few more seconds of reprieve for making me laugh."

Bellatrix went to look at her nails and Harry took the chance that movement offered to try to escape. Harry whispered, "_Confrigo." _and waved his hand in Bellatrix's direction, effectively blasting her across the room. Not that Harry even saw her go flying because he was already running for the door. But, as we all know, this would just be far too easy if that worked, as seen when all four Death Eaters started firing curses at him. Harry managed to avoid most of the spells and was about halfway there when a random severing charm caught him at the hip. Picking himself up off the ground Harry saw that the four Death Eaters now had him surrounded. The other two were male and appeared to only be in their teens.

Bellatrix smiled at him again, "Looking at the new recruits Baby? See, the cause will always have support! _Sectumsempra!" _

As surprised as Harry was that Bellatrix had remembered Severus's curse, he wasn't so surprised as not to say, "_Protego!" _and send it rebounding towards one of the new recruits giving him a massive cut on his chest and several smaller, though only slightly less serious, cuts. He collapsed to the floor and Harry took the chance to again try to run for it. Firing spells over his shoulder and hearing a man curse, Harry was filled with hope that was almost crushed as he saw his husband brace himself in front of the door. However Harry didn't have to face this problem as he was struck with _Crucio_ again and collapsed to the floor in pain.

Instead of Bellatrix taunting him, this time Harry was surprised to hear Naricissa's pain filled voice. "Do you hurt, Potter? Does your skin crawl in pain? This is nothing! This is nothing compared to what I feel! NOTHING! You killed him! You killed the love of my life, FOR NO REASON! He was going to join you! Did you know that Potter!?! You took him from me! You took him and separated my Draco from me as well!" Harry felt her refocus the spell as it got stronger, "THIS IS NOTHING!!!" With that he felt the spell come off and upon opening his eyes he saw that Narcissa had collapsed and Bellatrix had caught her dropping her wand to the ground in the process. _What do you know? Psychobitch does have a heart._

Harry couldn't spend too long in his thoughts though so he seized the moment to again turn and run, firing two stunning spells behind him. He heard one large clump and he assumed that he got Bella, who had been holding her sister. He was about ten feet from the door when he heard the youngest looking of the two fire off Sectumsempra, but mispronouncing it.

Fortunately, this mispronounced, but much stronger version, completely missed Harry, but hit Michael. Harry was splattered with his husband's blood as he skillfully caught him and pushed his way out of the door. The assailant came out after him but was caught by a stunner. Once outside, Harry realized that the anti-apparation ward went farther than the building.

Cursing, Harry gently placed Michael down and looked over the wounds Michael had just received. He froze when he realized exactly where the spell had struck him.

"Harry! Thank Merlin, you're alive. What the hell did he do to you, you're covered in blood." Severus ran up and kneeled beside Harry grabbing him in a hug.

Harry, who had not blinked since looking at his husband, finally blinked before starting to tremble uncontrollably. Severus noticed this and loosened the hug so he could look at Harry's face. Harry saw the question on Severus's face and started to mumble something unintelligibly.

Severus got more confused as Harry started to mumble but moved closer again to try and make out what was being mumbled. "He'sdead, he'sdead, he'sdead, he'sdead..."

Severus finally understood and took a proper look at Michael; what looked like a small explosion combined with a severing charm appeared to have hit Michael in the neck, he was dead about three seconds after impact.

Severus sat down next to where Harry was kneeling with his back to Michael's body and gently placed Harry in his lap where he started to rub his back in a calming gesture. Once Harry stopped mumbling and, later, shivering Severus had to ask, "Harry what happened here?"

Despite Severus's gentle tone, Harry tensed briefle before taking a breath and forcing himself to talk, "Last night Michael sent me a note asking me to come see him today, I went, he knocked me out using something he placed in a cup of tea. When I woke up he and four Death Eaters were talking. Then I talked to you. Bellatrix tortured me a bit, she stopped for a bit and I ran for the door. I got caught with a severing charm and the four of them surrounded me.

"Bella shot your spell at me and I deflected it to one of the new recruits. Severus, they're so young, younger than me. Hell, younger than half the kids at Hogwarts. I ran again, Michael blocked the door, and Narcissa caught me with crucio.

"Merlin, she's in so much pain Severus. She needs to talk to Draco, I need to talk to her as well. I only hope we can pull her back before she ends up like Bella. Narcissa fainted, Bella caught her, I ran again, sending two stunners behind me, one got Bella. I was almost to the door again, but the last one shot your spell at me, but mispronounced it and, when I deflected it, it hit Michael.

"Merlin, Michael's dead, Sev. The father of my children and the man I used to love... gone. Just like all the people who died in the war. Just like Tonks. Just like Charlie. Just like Ginny. Just like Neville. Just like Crabbe. Just like Lucius. Gone. Sev, they all just died in the mist of battle for no reason other than they happened to be there."

Severus sat and listened to Harry's little speech and decided that he had to say something, "Harry, all those people died fighting for the cause they believed in. They fought until the very end and died valiant deaths, even the ones who were fighting against us. Michael did not. He died in a trap he helped orchestrate to kill his husband who he has abused for the last two years. He was nothing like them. We need to take the two new Death Eaters and Bella to the Ministry. I will see if I can get Bella to a psychiatric ward instead of Azkaban this time as her time there obviously did her no good. Harry, is it ok with you if I just take Cissa to Draco's house? I will explain a bit to him and we can go visit her later."

At Harry's feeble nod, Severus stood up taking Harry up with him and continued to hold his hand as he went into the warehouse. Stopping in the middle, Severus closed his eyes and after about twenty seconds Harry felt the ward shatter. Using his free hand to levitate the two young men's unconscious bodies over to himself, Severus again turned to Harry and looked him directly in the eye while asking, "Do you want to side-along with me and one of them or do you want to take one and I'll take the other?"

Severus was not surprised when Harry looked down and with a blush whispered, "With you." Severus nodded and after six apparations total and one brief description to a guard the two young ones and Bella were safely in the ministry.

Next was Narcissa and Severus stopped again to look at Harry as he spoke, "Harry, I'm going to take you directly into Hogwarts infirmary. Your children are there and very worried about you. I will come back here and take Narcissa to Draco's. I will have to talk to him and possibly her so it might take a bit for me to get back. I want you to take the children and go to my rooms and make dinner. I don't care what you make just focus all your thoughts on the process, ok?"

Harry nodded and felt himself go through the garden-hose again before landing firmly in hospital wing. "Remember what I said?" Harry nodded. "Good. I'll be back soon." Severus kissed Harry on his forehead before leaving again with a pop. Harry was surprised that Severus had kissed him, but he figured it was another comfort thing, though what Harry really missed, as he walked into the main part of hospital wing, was the feel of Severus's hand in his.

* * *

(1) Pendulum Dowsing is the practice of locating things using a pendulum; I did not make this up, it is real. It's a form of scrying, but it's used to find things as opposed to answering questions or predicting the future (what normal scrying is used for). If anyone remembers the TV show _Charmed, _that's what I remembered it from. Normally there would be a scrying stone on the end of a string, but a personal effect of the scryer or something related to what they were searching for will work as well. 

The final count for the poll ended up being eight for dead and three for not. I wanted to kill him because I have a scene in my head revolving around it.

Anon. Review Responses:

murphyslawblue: "abuseI think you should kill Michael just to be rid of the bastard." (Sorry, just had to quote this!) Not quite the motive, but it still has the same point. Thank you. I think you pretty much predicted at least some of what's going to happen next. Hope you like it.

OK: Thank you.

This chapter was posted on 1-2-07.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Today I got my first ever flame. Apparently someone out there felt obligated to tell me that men can't have babies. To that I only have one response, (sound of throat clearing), WELL, DUH! I'm truly sorry if I mislead any of you into actually thinking that male pregnancy was real; for the record, most of the magic in this story is also fake (or at least believed to be). Also for the record, **I have no problems taking criticism, but if the criticism revolves around something like the impossibility of male pregnancy please kindly go jump off a cliff and into a valley with lots of pointy spikes at the bottom so we can just rid the world of your stupidity.** The only thing I really took offense to was that they called the very first chapter boring. To check this, I re-read it. More than half of it is a rape/abuse scene, I don't think that anyone could really make that boring. Sorry, I'm just tired and bitchy right now... I need to start drinking coffee. **Thank you to all the people who gave real reviews, I really do appreciate it. **

**Chapter Warnings**: Lots of tiredness. I used my broken Spanish/Spanglish, the English is in the parenthesis and I don't think that the Spanish is entirely correct, so I would **read the parenthesis** even if you can read Spanish.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

_Recap: Harry nodded and felt himself go through the garden-hose again before landing firmly in hospital wing. "Remember what I said?" Harry nodded. "Good. I'll be back soon." Severus kissed Harry on his forehead before leaving again with a pop. Harry was surprised that Severus had kissed him, but he figured it was another comfort thing, though what Harry really missed, as he walked into the main part of hospital wing, was the feel of Severus's hand in his. _

Severus apparated back to the warehouse to do something he had not quite told Harry about; he was going to deal with Michael's body. Of course, he had labored over where exactly he was going to keep it until Harry (and probably himself) had organized a funeral finally deciding to just keep him at the small house Severus was supposed to reside in during the summer (opps...). Frowning, he checked to see that Narcissa was still unconscious before going over to Michael's body, casting a few charms to clean and preserve it, and apparating it into his house (not home). Casting a few more charms on it Severus just hoped that it would hold for a day or so.

Draco wasn't quite as delighted as Severus would have liked when he apparated into Draco's front room, causing Draco to regret keying his godfather into all the wards as he got off his husband and grudgingly started to re-button his shirt.

"Hello Draco, Ramon. I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important." Ramon just smiled and nodded at Severus in greeting, knowing the man well enough to know that Severus did not give a damn what he interrupted rather to the contrary, the more important, the funner it was to interrupt.

Draco was not quite as forgiving. "Severus, what the hell do you want?"

Severus smiled, clearly intending to have fun with this, "Well, I was hoping that you would have time for a simple social call with your dear old godfather, practically an uncle mind you, who was getting on it years and simply wanted to pass on the wisdom achieved due to all his years in this world, but if you're too busy--"

"Severus, since, as you say that this is merely a social visit and you so long to tell us things you've learned, why don't you impart some of your learning to us now. Careful, if I don't like it I'll kick your ass right out." Of course, years of being in the presence of some of the most two faced people on the planet, namely Severus and his own father, had given Draco the ability to say this as if he was merely suggesting Severus sit down so they could have tea.

Severus merely smiled in a manner so similar to Draco's that Ramon honestly could not tell who learned it from whom and replied, "My dearest Draco," dramatic pause, "you have to only key relatives into your wards as far as the entrance of the house. Narcissa and Lucius learned this the hard way, though it was not me who walked in on them, and, apparently, did not pass on the knowledge to you."

Ramon laughed softly and said, "Tiene (He has) a point, mi amor (my love). No queria ver mis padres juntos. (I wouldn't want to see my parents together.)"

"Si, pero tus padres son locos, (Yes, but your parents are crazy,) they might tratar de conversarnos cuando estamos alli (try to talk to us while we're there)." Both Ramon and Draco burst into laughter, half because it had actually happened to Ramon's sister, half because it was just so darn funny, and half because Severus would only understand maybe half of what they had just said.

Severus just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat getting both of their attentions, "While we're on the subject of parents, Draco, I happen to have one of them in my custody."

The laughter completely faded from Draco's face and he went tense before Ramon just reached over and took his hand. Draco took a deep breath and gently asked his godfather, "Why exactly do you have my mother in your custody and why are you telling me?"

Severus, wondering if he even still had Narcissa in his "custody," tried to break this to his godson gently, "Draco, when your father died and you and her went seperate ways, Narcissa became much closer to he sister. We all know Bellatrix is not the sanest person in the world, but she is undeniably clever. Tonight she, along with Harry's husband and your mother, kidnapped and tortured Harry. I don't doubt that they all had different motives for doing so, but regardless Michael is now dead, Bella is at the ministry and, pending my involvement, will be moved to a mental hospital shortly, and Cissa is still lying unconscious on the floor of a warehouse on the west coast of the United States. Harry wants to talk to both you and Narcissa at some point in the near future and he is the only reason that she is not going with her ill-fated sister at the moment. The problem remains of where to 'store' your mother until Harry comes to talk to her."

Severus was going to go on, but Draco stopped him with a hand gesture and tiredly said, "Yes, Severus I will take care of my mother. I'll try not to let her leave, but I won't restrain her. Please go get her."

Severus nodded and apparated. "Is this wise, mi amor? Elmira y yo no conocemos a tu mama y (Elmira and I don't know your mom and) it sounds like she really has gone insane. Podemos (Can we) take the risk?"

Draco sighed tiredly and replied, "Si, podemos (Yes, we can) take the risk. My madre no es (my mom isn't) a risk; it's not like she'll start throwing curses around cuando se despierta (when she wakes up)." His mother hadn't taken his father's death well and blamed Harry for it, but Draco had blamed Voldemort and had made a decision that terribly hurt his mother. His Aunt Bella had somehow gotten more deranged after Voldemort's death, so it didn't really surprise Draco that she had been involved in a crazy revenge scheme, but it did surprise him that she would work with a muggle to get said vengence. Draco never thought she would dirty her hands that way.

Ramon was not so sure as that his mother-in-law wouldn't attack him, stressed women do crazier things than stressed men, especially since he would probably be the one who would be there when she woke up (he met Draco through Harry while they were in trainer healing, he finished it, married Draco, quit his job; Ramon never really liked all the blood, so he thought it worked out rather well). Somehow Draco knew this from the simple sign Ramon gave and he smiled at his husband. "I'll stay contigo cuando estas con ella (with you when you're with her), ok?" Ramon nodded and Draco again smiled at his bonded before snapping his fingers, thus calling Dopsie, their house elf.

"Yes, Master Draco?" the house elf said when she appeared with a pop.

Draco smiled at her and gently asked, "Could you prepare one of the extra rooms close to ours, Dopsie?" Draco had finally found respect for the house elves after they helped defend Hogwarts so valiantly. **(1)**

"Dopsie will be doing so sirs. Is that all you require of Dopsie?"

This time Ramon answered the elf, "Si, Dopsie. Gracias. (Yes, Dopsie. Thank you.)"

Draco was surprised that Severus hadn't returned yet, but he wasn't complaining about it as it gave Ramon time for his thoughts to stray to other places, namely Draco's mouth.

Severus smiled as he wondered if he should be surprised as he apparated in on what was quickly becoming a familiar scene before clearing his throat and saying, "I hope you realize that Narcissa is not actually the weight she tells the doctor." Severus practically laughed as Draco and Ramon once again separated, "My, my. You two are worse that rabbits; I'm shocked that you stopped at Elmira." At Draco's glare and Ramon's half proud, half embarrassed smile Severus got back to his main grievance, "Kindly direct me to where your mother will be sleeping tonight." Draco nodded and snapped his fingers once again summoning Dopsie.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Dopsie said before giving Severus a nod.

"Please lead Severus and my mother to her new quarters."

Harry was also dealing with family; as soon as he stepped into the main part of Hospital Wing he felt his sons' moods instantly improve before he heard the call of his elder son as he started to run at his Daddy.

"Daddy!" Aiden jumped and Harry caught him, pulling him close. "Don' eva' do tha' again Daddy! Me'n Ian, we was scared. Don' leave 'gain Daddy!"

Harry feeling his son's emotions replied, "I will never leave you guys. I love you both far too much to ever permanently leave you."

Both of them just hugged with all their might as Poppy walked up holding the other member of the Potter family. Harry wordlessly accepted his other son, who immediately stopped fidgeting once he was in his daddy's arms. Harry was surprised when Poppy gave him, and his sons, a quick hug, before wiping her eyes and saying, "We're all so glad you're safe, Harry."

Harry smiled at the woman who had practically become his substitute mother, despite having no children of her own and mouthed, "Thank you." at her; he didn't say it out loud because both of his sons had already fallen asleep in his arms.

Walking back to his and Severus's rooms, Harry let his thoughts drift around in his head. Eventually they rested on the fact that he had no idea what happened to Michael's body, he hoped Severus had taken care of it, and the fact that he needed to organize a funeral. He thought about this as he placed his sons in their respective beds and through cooking. He almost felt guiltly; he didn't feel any grief over his husband's death. All he could bring himself to feel was tired, so very tired. When Harry finished making dinner he cast preservation charms on it, checked on his children, and got out a paper to start making a funeral speech for his deceased husband.

_Mike was one of the smartest, kindest and most loving people that I ever had the pleasure to know. That said, Michael was also the cruelest and most manipulative person I have ever had the misfortune to know. Many of you here may ask how that is possible; Mike was the man I married roughly four years ago, he was all the positive adjectives you could possibly think of. There were several months of pure bliss before and after our wedding and bonding. Those of you here not familiar with a magical bonding should know that it is not something to be taken lightly. The two people involved tie their souls together and the death of one most often leads to the death of the second within a week or two . Both fortunately and unfortunately for me, our bond was almost completely severed by the time Michael died. He had abused me physically, verbally, and sexually ever since the birth of our first child, Aiden. He continued to abuse me through the pregnancy of our second child, Ian, and has always verbally abused our first child. I mourned the loss of Mike the first time he hit me. I spent far too much time in mourning while struggling to protect both my first and second son from the new person emerging from the sweet person Mike used to be. I do not mourn him now, I think he's probably happier this way. Mike would have been absolutely disgusted with what Michael had done, so I hope that they both find peace posthumously. Thank you. _

Reading it over, Harry really liked it and thought it was very true to his feelings. The only muggles Harry intended to invite to the even would be Michael's mother and sister, both of which knew about magic (Elaina had a child, Rosalie, with her husband who had died soon after, who had shown that she possessed magic). He wasn't really sure if any magical people should come. He knew he would ask Severus, but that was more so for his own personal support.

Severus apparated into his front room, surprising Harry out of his thougts, before walking over to Harry and sitting down next to him. Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder he gently asked, "Hey, what happened to the plan? Occupy yourself with cooking, remember that?"

Harry smiled at Severus, before turning slightly and replying, "I finished. The kids fell asleep in my arms on the way over here and I'm actually ok right now." At Severus's disbelieving look he continued, "I mourned for the man I loved a long time ago, I'm more tired now than anything. I was working on a speech for Michael's funeral, but I think it'll just be me, the kids, and Mike's mom and sister. Severus I'd like you to come too, it'd be more for me than to mourn Mike because I know you didn't like him. Did you do anything with Michael's body?"

Severus was surprised that Harry could have dealt with this so well and so fast, but, even he had to admit, Harry had seen quite a lot of death and had been to many funerals so it wasn't that shocking. "I'm storing it at my house. I place a few preservation charms on it and cleaned it. We're still going to have to glamour him for the funeral; which I'm going to, of course. Can I read your speech?"

Harry nodded and said, "I'm going to go get the kids so we can eat dinner. Can you take the plates from the kitchen to the dining room?" Severus nodded as he was reading the speech and Harry went to go rouse the kids.

Roughly a half hour later they had all finished dinner silently and Aiden, who just couldn't take it anymore, asked, "Wha' 'appent tahday?"

Severus looked at Harry with a silent question in his eyes, _Do you want to take this or should I?_ Harry looked over with a pleading look and Severus started to talk, "Today some bad wizards kidnapped your daddy and Michael. Daddy tried to escape with Michael, but the bad wizards killed Michael as they were leaving." Severus again looked at Harry, this time asking if this version of the story was ok (especially with the lie about Michael's death), and was relieved at Harry's nod.

"So we're nevah gonna haf' t'be wi' Michael 'gain?" Both Severus and Harry nodded, "So can we stay wi' Unc'Sev' Daddy? Pwease?" Both Severus and Harry nodded again and Severus was surprised just how fast Aiden had gotten over the kidnapping of one (though he thought it was both) of his fathers and the death of the other as Aiden smiled and jumped over the table and on to Severus giving him a hug.

* * *

(1) Draco does not live in the Malfoy manor he grew up in. His mother owns that one and he owns the one he lives in (lets go with it being in Spain, not that it'll ever matter). 

This chapter was posted on 1-4-08


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry it's kind of short, but I felt that it was a really good place to stop it. Thank you to the people who reviewed. I'm officially an insomniac, but I think I might be able to fall asleep if I get this posted fast. Good night (or good morning, it's three o'clock, you tell me)! 

Chapter Warnings: FLUFF!!! Funerals, drunkenness, and (finally) REAL FLUFF!!! I want real thank yous for this, dammit! Compliments o'plenty!!! (what sounds like a channel being changed and the tv-voice comes on) Please excuse us for this brief departure from sanity. Now please enjoy your regularly scheduled programming. (read and review!)

* * *

Chapter Twenty 

_Recap: "So we're nevah gonna haf' t'be wi' Michael 'gain?" Both Severus and Harry nodded, "So can we stay wi' Unc'Sev' Daddy? Pwease?" Both Severus and Harry nodded again and Severus was surprised just how fast Aiden had gotten over the kidnapping of one (though he thought it was both) of his fathers and the death of the other as Aiden smiled and jumped over the table and on to Severus giving him a hug. _

The rest of the week was spent with some happy family fun, excluding the times where Harry had to go talk to a funeral person about coffins and burial places and talking to his mother-in-law and sister-in-law. They all agreed to meet for a small funeral on Saturday morning. Aiden rather enjoyed going out to get some funeral robes; sometimes it seemed like nothing, excluding problems for his daddy, could ever get him down.

When the morning came, Severus was up first and promptly set about making breakfast. About halfway through his preparations Aiden came in and asked why Severus ever cooked, did he not like the food the elves prepared? To which Severus had to explain that, short of actually going to the kitchens, the elves would only have food prepared one hour before and two after any meals were scheduled to start.

Harry came in carrying and feeding Ian just as Severus was finishing up making the food. The four of them had a rather loud breakfast compared to their relatively quiet lunch before getting dressed in their black robes and apparating to Harry's house so they could take his car to the place Michael was going to be buried. Both of the women there hugged Harry and the children upon arriving, and they all said speeches regarding how they felt about Michael. His mother's was the most interesting, because she had actually been keeping a sort of journal of letters that she never intended to send. She appeared to know about the abuse, just not the extent. All of them had noticed his transition from Mike to Michael and none of them had liked it. Harry hadn't noticed it before, but both of them were only distant because they were kind of pissed at Michael.

After the ceremony, Harry was surprised when Elaina had asked them to come with them to something called a Denny's. She explained that after most events with family that didn't involve food, all of the family would go to a semi-cheap restaurant and reminisce (funerals) or celebrate (graduations). **(1)**

Harry looked over at Severus and asked him, "Sev, do you want to come. I'm going, but I don't think it's something you'll enjoy. Though it might make you understand Mike a bit more."

Severus gave a small, grateful smile to Harry before saying, "I think I'll go back home. Do you want the children to come along?"

Harry looked at Aiden, who was in his godfather's arms, and raised his eyebrows at Aiden, who appeared to be half asleep, and wasn't surprised when he shook his head and something unintelligible in which the only understood word was "bed."

Elaina took the chance to jump in and say, "Severus, would you mind watching over Rosalie, too. She's just as knackered as Aiden and I don't think she'll be any trouble."

Severus was surprised that the woman would let her kids be watched over by someone she barely knew. All she really knew about him was that he was Harry's best friend and that he went to all of the children's birthday parties (she saw him there). Elaina apparently saw the surprise on Severus's face and smiled while saying, "Frankly, darling, you're a free babysitter who probably cares a bit more about the kids than most do and I really don't think Rosalie should hear what we're all about to get drunk talking over."

Severus smiled at her and said, "Ok then. Harry, we'll be waiting at Hogwarts for you, please don't attempt to drive that muggle death trap you call a car while you're intoxicated." With that he kissed Harry on the forehead, something that had become a commonplace gesture between them, took Ian and then looked down at the tired little girl standing next to him. "Rosalie, I need you to grab onto my pant leg really tight, can you do that?" She nodded and obeyed, and with a nod to Elaina he was gone.

Michael's mother, who had been sitting in a chair by the grave sight, came over and offered Harry a smile before saying, "So you're coming?"

Harry nodded and said, "So, Elaina says we're getting drunk tonight, Martina. Just how drunk are we talking here?"

Both women laughed out loud and Martina replied, "Sweet little Harry, we don't do any drunk other than Irish drunk. We'll wake yeh' if yeh' pass out." (that is not meant to be a hit against the Irish, I merely know too few levels of drunk, please don't get offended)

Severus apparated into the castle with all three young ones intact, disgruntled, but still sleepy and intact; he was mildly surprised when he heard Rosalie ask him, "Mister Severus why do you live with Uncle Harry?"

Severus looked down at the seven year old and replied, "Because I am his best friend and Harry was in the process of divorcing Michael when he died; he needed a place to stay."

The little girl nodded and allowed herself first to be led to Aiden's room where Severus placed Aiden on the bed and took off his robes and shoes before tucking him in one handed and to Harry's room where he put Ian in his crib and said, "Rosalie, if you'd like a nap, you're welcome to Harry's bed. I'll be where we first appeared at doing some of my work when you wake up."

Rosalie looked at him and asked, "Do you have any t-shirts? Mommy made me wear this awful thing and it's really itchy. Mommy lets me wear her t-shirts to bed and they're really comfy."

Severus smiled at the small child and went over to Harry's drawers; sure that he'd have something in there. Severus pulled what looked like a reasonably new navy blue t-shirt out of the second drawer down and handed it to the little girl. She smiled and thanked him before he left the room and went to go work on correcting some third year essays he had been neglecting.

As Severus was looking around for the seventh year essays, having finished the third through sixth essays, he heard a large crash from across the room. Looking up to see that Harry, as horrible as he was normally at using floo, only becomes even worse when intoxicated. Helping the giggling man on the floor up and casting a scourgify on him, Severus could barely contain his own laughter. Instead he said, "Have a nice time with the gals?"

Harry looked at him and replied, "Oh yes! We talked about the good times for quite a while and I got to relive all those memories. Then we talked about what he was before he died and then they asked me the silliest thing Sev. They asked me if I was in love with you?"

Severus didn't know what he was more shocked about at the moment; the fact that Harry was actually looking at him as he spoke or the fact that Harry was talking about talking about him to him. Over the past week or so Severus had felt something more than just friendship develop in his feelings towards Harry, but he had managed to convince basically everyone who knew him for about half of his life that he didn't have emotions so it was no trouble at all to cover it up. Though, it did hurt a little to see Harry giggling so much about it.

Harry managed to conquer his giggles again and continued, "I denied it and then we talked and talked and I got more and more drunk and I came to realize something. I do love you Sev; I thought that I had conquered the little crush I had on you in the seventh year, but looking back, I didn't. And now it's apparently obvious to two people who didn't know me very well until tonight."

Severus's heart started to beat faster as he held Harry up, but he said nothing as Harry continued, "I think that I need a nap worse than the kids Sev. Carry me to my room!" With that he pointed with his free hand down the hall like he had just yelled charge.

Severus's mind finally reconnected to his body and he managed to speak, "Rosalie's sleeping in your room right now, you can take my bed."

Harry smiled a very loose smile and replied, "Oh, that's right. Elaina told me to keep her tonight, we're going over there tomorrow, they invited you too, with threats about you missing very unimportant parts of your anatomy if you refused. So, you're coming if you want to keep your nose it's current shape, your little toe and your left middle finger." Taking a breath and trying to stop the laughter, Harry continued, "Ok, now carry me to your room, ya!"

Severus smiled at his very drunk best friend and picked him up bridal style very easily saying, "Your wish is my command." Going down the hall the couple unknowingly caught the eye of a recently awake little girl who heard their whole conversation, if you could call it that. Said little girl followed them stealthily down the hall and watched as her Uncle Harry didn't let go of Mister Severus's shirt as he was dropped unceremoniously on the left side of Mister Severus's bed. The result was surprising as she watched them simultaneously blush before, kissing heatedly. The little girl was surprised, but not too scarred, so she went back to her room remembering to ask her mommy about what might become Uncle Severus tomorrow.

Severus, after a few brief moments of bliss, finally realized that this was Harry. Not only that, but this was shit-faced drunk Harry and he was taking advantage of him. Coming to that realization, Severus promptly pulled away, recieving a whine from Harry at the action. "No Harry, we'll talk about this if you remember it in the morning. We're going to go to sleep now, because it's late and we need sleep."

Harry smiled at the man, stopping his nervous babble and replied, "Ok." before stealing a chaste kiss from the man and closing his eyes.

As he was crawling into his own side of the bed, Severus wondered if this would become a problem when they woke up. Dismissing these thoughts, he crawled into bed and vaguely registered Harry snuggling up to him before falling asleep.

* * *

(1) This is actually a tradition stolen from my own family. I can't remember if we do this for funerals, but I don't think so. Also, as far as I know, there usually isn't any alcohol involved, but apparently I'm not very skilled at noticing when people are a bit buzzed. I don't know if there are Denny's in Europe. I went to Spain, Italy, and France and all I can remember of the chain restaurants is McDonalds and Hard Rock Cafe (neither of which I ate in because I was in another county, why the hell would I eat crap I could get at home). The most basic description of Denny's is that it's a sit down diner chain that has relatively cheap food and serves alcohol. We go there because they're rarely super busy, don't have that much trouble seating somewhere between ten and twenty people at the same table, and are open 24-7. 

This chapter was posted on 1-5-08. 


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry it's so late!!! We have finals this week and I got really caught up in them. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

_Recap: As he was crawling into his own side of the bed, Severus wondered if this would become a problem when they woke up. Dismissing these thoughts, he crawled into bed and vaguely registered Harry snuggling up to him before falling asleep. _

Rosalie woke once more through the night, this time it was because she was hungry. Thinking back she realized that she and Aiden hadn't had any dinner, Ian had been just finishing up when her mommy had asked Uncle Harry to go with them so he'd eaten. Frowning as her stomach reminded her of her problem audibly one more time, she decided that she'd just have to raid Mister Severus's kitchen.

Rosalie was surprised when, as she was entering said kitchen, after having accidentally gone to every other room but luckily not leaving, she tripped on a pan. Suddenly a light came on and she looked up to see a certain three year old with a candy bar half in and half out of his mouth. Biting through the candy bar, Aiden smiled and said, "I was 'ungy. Unc' Sev' doesn make 'nuff stuff. I 'ready ate de brownies." Then, pointing the half still in his hand at her, he said, "Wan' some?"

With a little sneer of disgust at the three year old she replied, "Aiden, wipe your mouth, get off the floor, close the fridge, and show me the pantry."

Surprisingly enough, Aiden did all she asked him without any argument. Looking in their pantry Rosalie pulled out half a loaf of bread and some peanut butter. Looking in the fridge for jelly, she found none, but found milk and decided that they'd just wash down the peanut butter sandwiches with that. About twenty minutes later they were finishing up their sandwiches and laughing at a movie they found in the cabinet under the TV called Rocky Horror Picture Show. Both Rosalie and Aiden had seen the movie before and Rosalie had seen it so many times, despite the fact that it's entirely inappropriate for children, that she knew all the words. It was her mommy's most favorite movie in the world. Aiden soon caught on and soon they were both singing along with no thought as to whether or not they were they were loud enough to wake up their guardians for the night.

Both the children felt the need to copy the people on the TV and Severus and Harry woke to the stomping of feet paired with giggling and the screeching of, "IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT, AND A STEP TO THE RI-I-IGHT!"

Both Severus and Harry, who's previous drunkenness wasn't going to make him nauseous because Severus had handed him a potion when they sat up and he heard the tell-tale groan (of course, the potion's placement there was entirely random and had nothing to do with the main hangover symptom of Severus being nauseousness), wandered into the main room to the house to see the children screeching, "WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS, YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TI-I-IGHT! BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUSTS THAT REALLY DRIVE YOU INSA-A-A-ANE!!!" And with the spinning around that that move induced, the children finally noticed the two adults staring at them from the hallway.

Harry, who just couldn't resist continue where they left off and calmly said with a smile, "Let's do the time warp again."

Pausing the TV with a wave of his hand, Severus asked, "Why are you up and why did you think this would be fine for you guys to watch?"

Aiden was going to answer, but Rosalie stepped in front of him and said, "Mister Severus, you didn't feed us dinner before you let us sleep. We forgive you, because me and Aiden were both really tired and went straight to sleep. My mommy lets me watch this movie all the time and Aiden said he's seen it before."

Severus's shock was visible on his face, the movie was full of innuendo and half-naked people; he turned to look at Harry who looked him right back in the eye not at all looking guilty and all around pleased. Harry finally broke eye contact with Severus and said to the kids, "Well what did you eat since _someone _forgot to feed you?" Harry felt Severus's guilt, but could see no outward traces of it, similar to what Severus had felt from him a minute ago.

This time Aiden got a word in edgewise, "Pee'ut buttah sammiches 'n' milk." The adults noticed the random wet spots and crumbs on the carpet and couch now.

Harry smiled and asked, "Are you both full?" Both of them nodded. "Ok, then it's time for both of you to go back to bed."

Harry was instantly met with two simultaneous puppy-dog looks and was actually happy when he felt Ian start to wake up hungry and in need of attention. Turning to Severus he quickly said, "Ian's up. Get them to go to bed please." before squeezing Sev's shoulder and walking to his room. Severus looked at the two children who had now turned their puppy dog gaze on him and started to laugh out loud.

"Aiden that will never work on me; I can not be swayed by the pleas of children, I'm a teacher. I don't know what your father's going to do when Ian's able to do that too, because he's obviously not good at dealing with two yet." Picking Aiden up with one arm, he asked Rosalie, "Do you want to be carried, or do you want to just go back to your room?"

Rosalie smiled and said, "Goodnight, Mister Severus."

After tucking Aiden in, which took a while because Aiden wanted to know why exactly Severus didn't want them to see _RHPS_, Severus bent the truth only on the details, Severus went back to Harry's room and saw that Harry was already putting Ian back in his crib. Harry had had to unbutton his shirt to feed Ian and Severus couldn't help look at Harry's firm chest for a slightly prolonged period of time (he wasn't staring dammit!), something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain seven year old or the observee who blushed a bit.

Snapping out of his slightly prolonged look (still not staring!) when a certain observee said something, Severus mumbled that he didn't quite catch that and his gaze finally drifted north to an accepted area. Realizing he'd finally gotten the man's attention Harry walked passed Severus, running a hand over his cheek as he did so, and saying, "I believe we need to talk." in a way that simultaneously made Severus's blood run hot and cold.

Severus followed Harry to his room, closing it behind him as he entered. Harry sat on the bed and Severus sat next to him, taking it as a very good sign when Harry took his hand in his own, while also being scared when he didn't look at Severus in the eye.

"Sev, I don't lie. Even when I'm drunk and making random confessions, I don't lie." Severus's heart filled with hope at the sentence but he was confused at Harry's continued refusal to look at him. "But, I can't do it again; I can't give over my heart and have the person I love hurt me and my children like that again."

Severus felt his blood run cold and he immediately started to close up and try to erect mental walls. At feeling this intense despair from Severus, before feeling the mental walls that Severus had almost entirely stopped using, Harry realized that he had made a definite mistake in the wording of that sentence. "Severus, stop. I didn't mean that we couldn't have a romantic relationship," almost instant improvement and reduction of tension, "but I just mean that I get to set speed this time."

Severus felt the warmth that spread through his own body at that statement and squeezed Harry's hand to show he agreed. Harry, who got a similar flow of warmth from the hand squeezed, smiled and continued to say one last thing, "So, while tonight I will be sleeping in your bed, tomorrow I will be back to mine, until I feel that our relationship has progressed to that point."

This time Severus's response was verbal, "That's fine Harry. I hope you know that I never would willingly hurt you or go too fast for you." Then, in an imitation of the two children, Severus gave Harry an innocent pout and said, "Can I at least get a good night kiss?"

Harry laughed at the look, it was a huge change from his spiteful potions master, and gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up to grab some more comfortable clothes (he was still in his funeral wear after all). Coming out of Severus's personal bathroom he discovered that his newly established boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Finding him standing in front of the refrigerator in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, Harry stopped to give his favorite potions professor a prolonged gaze of his own.

Standing up straight, Severus looked over at the man in the doorway, who, unlike some people, automatically moved his attention to more accepted area, and said, "The little buggers ate all the brownies."

Harry came over to look in the fridge, saddened by the lack of brownies, and noticed two things, Severus was cold and he had bagels and strawberry cream cheese. "Accidentally" brushing over Severus's chest as he went to the bar in Severus's kitchen, Harry said, "Do you want a bagel?"

Five bagels and an hour later, Severus and Harry were back in bed and Severus again felt Harry scoot closer to him as the last thing he felt before falling asleep.

Unfortunately, four hours later **(1) **Severus was again woken this time by gentle shaking and Harry whispering in his ear, "Gotta be at Elaina's place by ten, it's nine, get up." Severus growled at the man, but Harry pacified him with a kiss on the cheek, before leaving him to go prepare his older child and Rosalie.

Severus slowly rose out of bed and into the shower, coming into the kitchen later dressed in a maroon button down shirt, a black undershirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

Upon seeing Severus in this attire, Harry said, "So the man does have clothing that isn't black. What a nice change." before handing Sev a cup of coffee and giving him a kiss on the cheek as greeting.

Gratefully taking the coffee and taking a sip Severus replied, "At least I'm dressed, unless you actually do intend to go to your sister-in-law's house in sweat pants and an abused t-shirt that's obviously a few sizes too small, not that I'm complaining."

Harry merely smiled, forcing Severus to damn him for being so chipper in the morning, and said, "Well, I got Ian fed and dressed and Aiden up. Rosalin is going through my things to see if there's anything there she'd like to shrink and wear; she'll probably be moving on to your things in a bit. And now I'm going to take a shower and you're going to check on them."

Severus gave a weak smile in between sips of coffee and both the men left the room going separate ways. Severus found Aiden mostly dressed, though he seemed to have emptied out his drawers in the process, and Severus told him he'd have to put it all back in the drawers before leaving. As he was coming out of Aiden's room, he practically ran into Rosalin who was holding up the pair of jeans Harry had come into the hospital wing in. Severus didn't think that Harry would miss these too much and they didn't show any blood, so he shrunk them to fit the little girl properly and he cleaned and shrunk the t-shirt she wore to bed last night as well.

Going back to the kitchen with Ian in his arms to refill his now empty coffee mug, Severus heard the shower turn off and couldn't help picturing Harry walking out of the shower in all his naked glory, before quickly banishing this image with a smile and a sip of coffee (he drinks it black, why pollute such a perfect concoction with crap). Harry came out of the room dressed in a hot pink shirt that made muggle highlighters pale in comparison and a pair of faded blue jeans that Severus noticed did wonders for Harry's thighs as he passed by, probably to check on Aiden.

"Mister Severus, please stop oogling my uncle in front of me." Severus, though startled, calmly turned and looked at the child who had, at some point, taken the seat next to him.

Severus merely took a sip of coffee and replied, "I don't oggle, I merely observe, Rosalie. I find your uncle rather fascinating, as a result he is often the subject of my observations."

Rosalie gave him an unbelieving look but said nothing as Harry walked into the kitchen. Severus was finally able to see the front of his shirt which read, "Real men wear pink." Harry saw him reading it and smiled at him while pouring himself a cup of coffee and proceeding to pollute it to the fullest extent. Severus couldn't resist saying, "Do you want any coffee with your sugar?"

Harry merely took a sip and smiled after he was done. Taking a sip of his own coffee, Severus heard Harry ask, "Sev, could you help me with something in your bedroom." Severus nodded and followed Harry down the hall, seeing Rosalie going to visit Aiden. Once the door was shut behind him, Harry said, "Severus, do you mind if we don't tell Martina and Elaina right off the bat about us?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question and Harry continued, "It's just... they might not be careful who they talk to and news might leak to the wrong people. After all, it is the day after my husband's funeral and I don't feel guilty, but I really don't want to have to explain this all to the _Daily Prophet_ just to stop the howlers that would call me a whore and you a home wrecker or worse. I just don't think it's worth the hassle."

Without realizing it, Harry had started to pace on the floor in front of the end of Severus's bed, where Severus happened to be sitting. Severus gave a weak smile and said, "The _Prophet_ will find out at some point because I intend to be with you for a very long time, Potter, but I will let you pass this time mostly because I think we should tell Aiden about it before random people. Are we going to tell Molly tonight?"

Harry looked up with an adorable deer caught in the headlights look and said, "Shit. I forgot about that. That's tonight... Maybe we should tell Aiden before going over to Elaina's, but we'd have to kick Rosalie out somehow. I guess we'll tell him if the opportunity presents itself. We should be going now, it's five til ten."

Severus nodded and followed Harry out of the room to the kitchen to rinse out his now empty cup when he saw the opportunity. The kids were in the front room watching the TV, Rosalie wouldn't notice too much if he called Aiden in. Doing so, Harry gave him a questioning look as he was rinsing their cups that quickly changed into one of understanding.

As Aiden came curiously into the kitchen, he gave the two grown-ups looks of apprehension, thinking they were mad about the brownie thing. He relaxed when Severus picked him up and placed him on a seat at the bar, not noticing when Harry cast a wordless silencing spell so Rosalie couldn't hear them even if she did pay attention.

Harry took a breath and started out, "Aiden, you know how Daddy said that he'd been mourning Michael far too long already and wasn't really sad anymore?" Aiden nodded not knowing where this was going, and Harry continued, "Would you be sad if I said I already was involved with someone else?"

This time Aiden did not nod; after some hesitation he replied, "Not sad Daddy... scared. Is 'e gon' be betta' than Michael? Is 'e li' 'im?"

Harry smiled gently at his son's concern and replied, "He's going to be much better than Michael. He's not like him at all."

Severus smiled at these remarks and Aiden looked at him curiously, "Who is 'e, Daddy?"

Harry smiled and said, "It's Uncle Severus." Harry had been about to ask if that was ok with the three year old, but the look on Aiden's face (something akin to if he had been told that both his birthday and Christmas would now be celebrated every day from now until the end of time) calmed all their respective worries.

Neither of them was truly surprised when he suddenly jumped at Severus and hugged him. Severus hugged the boy back, ecstatic that he had been accepted so easily and waited a bit before pulling back a bit so he could look Aiden in the face while saying, "Aiden, we have to keep this from Auntie Elaina just for a bit, so you can't tell them or most people about me and your Daddy being together for a while, ok?" In his mind Severus admitted that one of the more prevalent reasons for telling Aiden was to avoid a very awkward situation if he just noticed it and decided to mention it in company.

Aiden nodded and asked, "Wha' 'bout G'ma Maw'wy?" (Grandma Molly)

Severus tried to think of a nice way to say, "I'd prefer not because she's still more than a little mad at me for mistreating all of her children while they were in school, even though she knows that I had to do that and I'm slightly better to the students now. She pretends to be nice, but she's a bit cold and might attack me or accuse me of killing Michael or of corrupting Harry or some other such nonsense."

Harry decided it might be better for him to answer this one and said, "Grandma Molly might think it's a bit too soon for me to be with someone else so we just want to avoid making Grandma Molly mad."

Aiden giggled at this explanation because his Daddy was the strongest person he knew, but he was only second to Uncle Sev'; either of them being afraid of the aging red-haired woman was just a wee bit funny.

Harry smiled at his son's giggling and tapped his nose saying, "We're going to go to Auntie Elaina's now and then to Grandma Molly's for dinner, so you have to be really good at this secret, ok?"

Of course, Harry's new relationship could never stay a secret, but just for once he hoped that one personal thing about his wouldn't leak out, he was accordingly shocked when, about half way through lunch at Elaina's house, Rosalie turned to her mommy and stated, "Mommy, did you know that last night Uncle Harry came home really messed up and then attacked Mister Severus and Mister Severus attacked him back. Neither of them got hurt though, even if Uncle Harry was acting really loopy. Why doesn't Mister Severus want us to watch the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, Mommy? They found me and Aiden watching it in the middle of the night and Mister Severus was angry. And then this morning Mister Severus kept oogling Uncle Harry and then he made up a really long excuse that I cant remember now."

Rosalie had to take a breath at this point, but her mommy, quickly absorbing the information her little, unintentional spy had given her, quickly stepped in, "Uncle Harry, what is this about attacking Mister Severus? And you, Mister Severus, oogling our poor, innocent Harry over breakfast? I think this requires an adult conversation in the next room. Mom please watch the kids for a minute." Martina smiled in way that clearly told her daughter she wanted all the details of this little conversation to be held in the next room and the three adults walked off.

Once the door shut behind them, Harry was mildly surprised to have an armful of ex-sister-in-law, but as surprised as he was, Severus was even more surprised to get the same treatment. Letting go of them both she excitedly asked, "So you're couple now right?"

Both of them nodded before Harry said, "Elaina, I love you, but you can't tell anyone. No one magical, no muggles, not even any animals. I have a slight problem with keeping my personal life secret from the public and this just really won't help matters. I expect you to pass this on to Martina and Rosalie. That said," he paused and took Severus's hand, "yes, we are now a couple."

Severus smiled at them both before saying, "Why do you let the children watch that movie? It's violent and sexual and just not at all appropriate for children."

Rosalie smiled and said, "Harry made an edited version for me; he altered the plot so a few problems are fixed, though it's mostly just the sexual ones. Before that I just listened to the music a lot. Hell, I think I even listened to it when Rosalie was in the womb. Her dad proposed to me by singing _Dammit Janet_, though Elaina will never fit quite as well as Janet. I gave up coffee, smoking, alcohol, and pain medication, I was keeping _RHPS_."

Severus's frown was wiped off his face when Harry kissed his cheek after that explanation for no apparent reason and they returned to the room they were in before.

Nothing notable happened at Molly's, though all the Weasly's in attendance were a little angry that they had had to wait a week and a half to see what they though of as their brother's son and, true to his word, Harry went back to his own bed that night...

* * *

(1) This puts the drunken arrival at two-ish and the waking up around five in the morning.

Anon. Review Responses:

OK: thanks.

MJMigihayami: Thank you.

Kari: That's a lot of why I had a problem writing it and why it was more of the leaving. With this story, Harry was essentially the main suferer from the abuse, though Aiden is probably damaged a bit too. Damn... Oh, well, it's not too bad of an error to keep (the Denny's thing). Thank you.

This chapter was posted on 1-23-08.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry it's late, I've been busy. Enjoy. 

Chapter Warnings: There are three (count them three!) kissing scenes in this chapter; one of them is nonconsensual and mildly creepy if you really want to think about it, but the other two are normal.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two 

_Recap: Nothing notable happened at Molly's, though all the Weasly's in attendance were a little angry that they had had to wait a week and a half to see what they though of as their brother's son and, true to his word, Harry went back to his own bed that night... _

However, on a night roughly a week later, about an hour after falling asleep, Harry was up again; Ian was hungry and after attending to that, he returned to the land of slumber if only for a while.

_Stepping through the front door of his house, Harry smiled at the smell of cinnamon that was permeating all their air. Walking to where he knew Mike would be, the kitchen, he greeted Mike with a casual kiss. Mike quickly responded, but instead of the gentle touch Harry was used to, Michael grabbed his chin and forced their mouths to remain attached. Harry tried to gently pull out of this forceful embrace, and upon failing to do so, started to squirm, eventually biting Michael's tongue. For his efforts, he received both his freedom from the forceful embrace and a slap upon doing so. _

_ Taking hold of Harry's jaw again and forcing him to look into his black eyes, he said, "Don't forget who you belong to Harold. I will always be in control, even when I'm not personally there to enforce it, you will feel me." Harry started to shake in terror not responding when Michael again took his mouth in a forceful kiss. _

_ Michael stopped kissing Harry and Harry felt Michael's breath on his as he started to talk again, "Harry," Harry's blood ran cold as he realized that Michael was talking in Parseltongue (sp?), "I will return and then you will know the true meaning of suffering." _

_ It was then that Harry turned and saw the face of the man he thought he defeated four years ago. _

"HARRY!" Harry was shocked as he woke up to see Severus's face above him and to feel his long forgotten scar burning. Severus stopped shaking his boyfriend who terror had been rolling off of in waves a minute ago and looked at Harry's pallid and moist face.

As soon as Harry was able to wrench his mind from his dream, he promptly pulled Severus into a desperate hug. Severus was surprised, but he felt the terror start to evaporate from Harry, so he didn't protest. Harry let go of Severus and Severus saw that he was crying.

"Harry, what happened?" Severus asked sitting down as Harry was sitting up.

Harry looked down at his hands in his lap and quietly replied, "I had nightmare."

Severus noticed that Harry had gone back to avoiding his eyes, so he gently touched Harry's face, moving it up so he could look in to his eyes. Harry noticed how different Severus's touch was from the dream and then, instead of being afraid, like he expected, when he looked into Severus's eyes, he noticed that they held no similarities to the Voldemort's and, though they were identical in color to Michael's, they were deeper and warmer than Michael's; they even held more emotion, surprising when remembering Severus's past.

Harry was brought out of his observations when Severus asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak and found that he couldn't think of how to phrase his worries. Trying again he decided to just summarize the dream and hope that Severus wouldn't ask anything else, before he could think of how to explain it. "I dreamt that Voldemort had possessed Michael... kind of... and they both said, 'I will return and then you will know the true meaning of suffering.' Then I woke up and my scar was burning." Harry went over that last part because it was what had him the most worried. "The last time my scar burned was during the final battle when part of his soul was forced out of my head. What if he's back, Sev'? He'll go after my kids and kill and rape more people. Sev' I don't want anymore people to have to go through that; I've had both done and I still can't decide which is worse."

Severus took a breath to digest the information before taking Harry's hand and saying, "Harry, Voldemort is dead. You killed him and personally escorted him to hell; there is no way he could be back. Michael is dead too, he's a muggle, they can never truly come back and only occasionally can they haunt people. In the mean time, your children are safe here and I'm with you now. Nothing will ever happen like that again, I won't let it."

Harry looked up at Severus and gave him a weak smile before kissing his cheek, "Sev, that's what I love about you, you think you can take on anything."

Severus looked directly into Harry's eyes and said, "For you I can." Harry couldn't help being aroused by his new boyfriend's determination and protectiveness, he finally had someone who he didn't need to protect; Severus could take care of himself, but he chose to have Harry behind him. Harry gave Severus a gentle and slow kiss and Severus responded in kind, his hands going around Harry's waist and to his back, while Harry's hands went into Severus's hair to free it from the leather band that held it.

Severus asked for permission to go further with a gentle prod from his tongue, that Harry promptly allowed while playing with Severus soft hair.

_"I will return and then you will know the true meaning of suffering."_

Harry quickly pulled back and Severus gave him a confused look. "I can't get it out of my head. Sorry."

Severus pulled Harry back into the hug and whispered in his ear, "Harry, the only way I'll let you leave is if you want to, I'm not going to let anyone, dead or alive, take you and the children away before that. Try to get a few more hours of sleep; I need you for class tomorrow."

The next day, Aiden was not pleased when he was awoken early and taken to the teacher's lounge, after breakfast in the Great Hall, where the three teachers there practically ignored him and Ian while his daddy went off to have fun with Uncle Severus.

Harry was currently in Severus's class helping with the exceedingly large fourth year Gryffindor-Slytherin class doing their first advanced potion (a simple antidote that Severus and Harry could both do blindfolded and half alseep), one that had several ingredients that could react poorly (as in poisonous fumes or explosions) with each other if not done properly. Needless to say, both teachers were going around the room with eagle eyes on the students for the first signs of a possibly disastrous mistake. After correcting a student's method of chopping (wildly and excitedly) and informing a different student that if he continued to turn his potion in that direction he'd be helping him carry students to the hospital wing for the antidote, Harry saw something he was a bit surprised to see; a Slytherin passing a note to a Gryffindor. Despite his joy at seeing the two houses get along, he still took the note from the student who blushed a deeper red than her tie and handed him the note.

Walking over to Severus as half the class watched him and tried not to look like they were, Harry whispered in his ear, "What do we do about passing notes?"

Severus was surprised that someone would try to pass notes while doing this assignment, but replied, "We read them out loud to the class and give anyone involved detention."

Harry moved back smiling and unfolded the note clearing his throat, "**_Done yet?_**_ No, stop bothering me. **But I'm booored!** (sigh) Fine, what's on your mind? **OMG, you finally admitted I have a brain.** No, I said mind; one does not need a highly functioning brain to have something on one's mind. **But we're still saying that I have a brain! Hell yeah! My mommy would be so proud! **Back to the real world here... **Oh yeah, what's that like? Gosh, you could have at least replied. Do you think Potter and Snape**_... Now, for these individual's reputation, we will not reveal the rest of this note or their names. Back to work." The entire class groans, but shifts their attention back to their potions. "On an entirely unrelated note, Michelle and Niko please see me after class."

Harry, who had finished the note with an emotionless mask on his face, handed it over to Severus who continued from where he left off:

**_"Do you think Potter and Snape are together? _**

_"Wow... You... Are... Slow..." _

**_"I know you are but what am I? Anyway, seriously? I heard they were living together, but they were friends from before the war. And the older kid loves his 'Uncle Sev', but he's not Snape's kid, he just looks a lot like him..." _**

_"No, Potter would not have cheated on Snape while he was married. They're together now, but were not before Potter's hubby died. Didn't you read the funeral speech? It was in the _Prophet_; Potter loved him." _

**_"Back to why we're calling me slow; are they together???" _**

_"I thought I made this clear before; YES. You can tell when they teach together; Potter pretends to watch us from the back, but really he just goes back there to watch Snape without us being able to see him without being called out by Snape. It's kind of interesting how they have each other's backs... it's also really sweet because I don't think they even realize that they're protecting each other..." _

**_"Awww, I never knew you were such a softie, Niko. Why the hell don't you do anything like that for me??? I'm hurt... there will be vengeance..." _**

Under that Harry had written, "_We need to talk after dealing with this." _

Severus's head was reeling, how these children could have known anything was going on was beyond him. Damn the intuitive ones. Then he wondered what Harry might want to talk about. His first conclusion was that he wanted to tell Severus that he couldn't handle the pressure of hiding this and then he would try and gently tell Severus that he wasn't worth the stress. Another possibility was that Harry had realized what a terrible mistake he had made in telling Severus that he loved him and not telling him that it was purely familial love; he might have loved the dark haired man at first, but he had to have realized at some point that Severus wasn't attractive.

If Severus hadn't had such bad experiences before these thoughts might not have happened, but they did and Harry only managed to get the emotions through his bond with the man. Needless to say, his nervousness over what had upset the man so much might have interfered just a little with his ability to help the students. He was caught up in thinking that Severus was truly worried about the public knowing about their relationship and that was causing him to be worried about just how devoted Severus was to this relationship, because, despite their almost one month status as a couple, Severus never said that he loved Harry, at least not in the way Harry had meant it to him when he was drunk.

The period passed agonizingly slow for the two distracted men and they ended up just admonishing the two children for writing the letter and allowing them to leave with a small detention for each of them (on separate nights of course).

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Harry took Severus's hand looked him in the eye and asked, "Severus, I don't know why you're worried, but it's worrying me so please just listen. If you don't love me or don't think you'll ever be able to, please just tell me. I refuse to keep false pretenses."

"Harry, I wouldn't do that. I was worried that you didn't love me anymore, or if you ever really did at all. I do want to date you Harry, there is no doubt in my mind of that, but like I said before, I won't stay in your life if you don't want me here."

Harry, immensely relieved, chose to show his approval in a way that would have been entirely inappropriate had this been a few years back; he grabbed Severus by his hair and roughly kissed him. Severus eagerly responded and almost as quickly dominated the kiss. Coming to his senses, Severus reluctantly pulled back with a small whine from Harry and said, "Now what did you mean by, 'We need to talk.'?"

Harry smiled and said, "I was thinking about going public with our relationship. It would stop the student speculation and I don't think it would be that much of a problem if the _Prophet_ somehow got a hold of and printed my eulogy."

Severus responded in the same manner of approval that his boyfriend had used just a few seconds ago. This time it was Harry who pulled away and said, "We'll tell Molly this Friday and then we can go out in public at some point as a family and effectively tell the public." At Severus's nod he continued, "Now I think we should have lunch because there are two very hungry little boys waiting for us to go down to the Great Hall for lunch."

Harry let go of Severus's hand as he exited the room and Severus mourned the contact, but reveled in the fact that holding hands would no longer be a problem with in a week.

* * *

I guess this is kind of a survey, but if you feel the paragraphs aren't separated enough, tell me. Normally I go through and separate it into as many paragraphs as possible, but I was feeling lazy. If you liked it the other way or this way better, go ahead and say so in a review, thanks.

This chapter was posted on 2-4-08.


	23. The Snowflake

AN: Sorry it's so incredibly late and then not even that long. I was trying to end the story and after ten pages of writing, I realized that everything I had written was crap. It was the mushiest thing I have ever written and, if none of it can be salvaged, then I'm going to trash it all. Anyway, I like this version much better even if it doesn't finish the story. There are only one or two chapters left (one and then an epilogue probably). Thank you to anyone who reviewed chap. 22, I'm feeling a bit too tired (I wrote half of this AN with my eyes closed) to look up any anonymous reviews. I would love reviews for this one even if they are to berate me for being late.

Chapter Warnings: Narcissa returns. 

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three 

_Recap: Harry let go of Severus's hand as he exited the room and Severus mourned the contact, but reveled in the fact that holding hands would no longer be a problem with in a week. _

The following day, Harry awoke particularly early to the sound of a tapping in the room. Opening his eyes to look for a window because it sounded awfully familiar to the sound of an owl pecking the glass of one, Harry was surprised to hear the tapping stop as his eyes grazed over the fireplace and an owl shot out of it. 

This owl was a deep black comparable only to Blanca and Harry recognized it immediately; it was Draco's owl. The owl, Brutus, dropped its letter on the bed and, in a manner astonishingly similar to his master's, started to clean himself of the soot that had gotten attached to him in his flight through the fireplace. Once Brutus finished his preening he looked at Harry in a manner that clearly stated, "What the hell are you waiting for?" 

Harry put on his glasses and opened the short note: 

_Harry, _

_My Mother and I have finally come to a truce and she has agreed to the talk you requested of her. Bring the whole family and make a day of it or just come and say what you need to. I am obviously up at this time in the morning and am fine with you coming now. Ramon and Elmira send their love. _

_-Draco _

Harry quickly decided that he could just leave after feeding Ian for a bit and writing a note; Severus's first class was in roughly three hours (9:00) and he would have an abundance of time to return. 

In roughly a half hour's time Harry was walking unnoticed in some of his richest clothing to the front gates of the school so he could apparate from there to Draco house. Apparating into the main hall of the house he was not surprised to see Draco waiting there for him. 

Draco gave a tired smile and held a cup of coffee out to him along with a plain bagel. Harry gratefully took these as Draco said, "Mother's awake and down the hall in the first room on the right. I gave her her wand back, but I don't think she'll try to kill you on sight. If she does try to kill you, you better hold your own because I'm going back to sleep now." 

Harry handed him back the now empty coffee mug and said a simple, "Thanks." before walking into the first door on the right. 

Contrary to the elegant, regal woman he had been expecting to meet, he walked in to see and emaciated, wisp of a woman staring out the window holding a cup of coffee similar to the one he had had just a moment ago. Without even looking at him, Narcissa said, "Potter, come here, sit with me by the window. The first snowfall is too precious an event to miss. 

"Do you know what snow represents, Potter? It is said to resemble purity because of how white and untarnished it is. Lucius used to call me his little Snowflake. It is fitting now with how I seem to be wasting away now that the insanity that was preserving my soul had worn off. I seem to be fading into just a small little snowflake, inconsequential and beautiful. In some African cultures white is the color of death and new life. It is the color I want to be buried in. 

"Lucius protected me from becoming a death eater, did you know that Potter? He always was refreshing his contacts with both sides so that we'd all have a way out of this war if worst came to worst. I never fought for the Dark Lord, Potter, I fought for my husband. It is a terrible thing to loose one who is bonded to you, Potter; it you survive the process of the second half of your soul literally being torn away, then you're officially one of the unluckiest people to have graced this Earth. 

"I did not accept Lucius's death, I fought with Draco and the Dark Lord assured me that he would be able to bring Lucius back if we defeated you. I have only ever truly fought for my husband. After he died I took solace with my sister whose beloved you had also killed. Bella was not lying when she said that she was the Dark Lord's most faithful servant; she was his bonded. 

"You have my condolences for all the events surrounding your late husband and I am sorry that I have tortured you in the past. I would like to thank you for delivering me to my son and allowing us to reconcile before my inevitable death. By that deed you have allowed me to meet my Son-in-Law and my granddaughter and for that I am truly grateful. I do not expect your forgiveness and I don't want your pity; I lived, I laughed, I have experienced the greatest joys and the greatest sorrows, but most of all I am ready to die. This is probably the last time we will speak, but I want you to know that I died as pure as I was with Lucius; I am once again the Snowflake." 

Neither Harry nor Narcissa ever turned away from the snow seen through the window and Harry briefly said, "Though you do not need it, I freely give you my forgiveness Narcissa and none of my pity. You have lived a wonderful and terrible life and if you are ready to die, so be it. I would only ask that when I leave you here, you enjoy this first snow with your family instead of staring at it through a window." 

Harry stood and was leaving the room as he heard Narcissa say a quiet, "Harry... Thank you." before he closed the door behind him. 

Once outside the room, Harry checked his watch before quietly saying, "Dopsie." 

With a pop the house appeared and with a deep bow asked, "Yes, Mister Potter, is yous needing some things?" 

Harry gave a small smiled before saying, "Could you please wake Master Draco and tell him Harry Potter said that his whole family is far too pale and should endeavor to alleviate that. He will understand." 

Dopsie disappeared with another deep bow and reappeared as Harry was walking back into the main hall. "Master Draco did not understand, but Master Ramon said to tell Mister Potter that he's welcome to come back later on if he wishes to join them outside. He also says to do something called 'layering-up.'" 

Harry smiled at the elf and said, "Could you tell him we might be back around four and that I have left?" Dopsie gave a nod and disappeared at the same time as Harry with a rather loud crack. 

Upon arriving back at Severus's rooms Harry was not surprised to see Severus sitting in the front room comfortably curled up on a couch reading a book. Looking up from his book as Harry entered, Severus asked, "How was Narcissa?" 

Harry sat down next to his boyfriend and said, "She's doing so much better, but so much worse. She's had time to make things right with her family and regain her sanity and as a result I doubt she'll last the week. We're going there after your last class to visit all the Malfoys and let the kids meet her before she passes." 

Severus smiled and replied, "Narcissa was always a very philosophical person and, though I was much closer to Lucius, I did love Narcissa as well. Aiden will enjoy meeting her and playing with Elmira." He stood and pulled Harry up before saying, "Let's get the kids up for breakfast in the Great Hall, I'm not feeling terribly opposed to seeing your godparents today." 

Harry smiled and replied, "I know you like Remus, he's too smart for you not to like so don't even go into that kind of thing. Besides, Aiden loves his 'Gwampa Remi and Siri.'" 

Later that same day the Potters and Professor Snape were all heading towards the headmaster's office to use his floo and inform him that they would not be there for the remainder of the day. Said Headmaster allowed them into his office and didn't bother with the twinkle before allowing them all to leave. 

Ramon met them at the floo and after a round of hugs, led them outside to the rest of the Malfoys who were enjoying the still falling snow. 

An excited squeal as the only warning Aiden got before being practically tackled by his "cousin" Elmira, as she said, "Denny!" 

Aiden laughed from his position on the cold, wet ground and replied, "Ellie!" 

Narcissa and Draco followed shortly after Elmira and Draco greeted his godfather with a strong hug. There was a breif tense silence before Severus took a step towards Narcissa and enveloped her in a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're back, 'Cissa, even if it is just for a short time." 

Narcissa and Severus separated and she said, "Severus what good news do you have for me?" 

Severus looked back to see Harry's shocked expression as he held a tightly bundled Ian before turning back to Narcissa and saying, "I happen to be dating the lovely young man you talked to this morning." Everything froze, Harry's jaw tensed, Draco looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground playing with Aiden, even the children remained still. 

Narcissa ended this all with four simple words, "You have my blessing." 

* * *

AN: Bet you were all like, "Oh what's Narcissa gonna do?" when I put her in the Chapter Warnings part. I love the character I created for her, both the grief stricken and accepting one; they aren't even OOC because Rowling never really does anything with her so ha! I'm gonna go pass out now, g'night! 


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Ok, as always I start with the apologies: sorry it's late, sorry it's short. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I started working on an Inuyasha story (not posted yet, I'm trying to make it short) and a Draco and Ramón oneshot... that's rapidly becoming more than a oneshot (I'm going to post that soon so you guys can see why this was so short and late).

Note: I figured out how to get accents in my writing so Ramon is now Ramón because that was how it was going to be but I couldn't find them on my new computer. The Spanish is also now slightly less wrong, but does anyone even read it?

Warnings: SMUT!! I think I get a bit farther than last time.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Recap: "I happen to be dating the lovely young man you talked to this morning." Everything froze, Harry's jaw tensed, Draco looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground playing with Aiden, even the children remained still.

Narcissa ended this all with four simple words, "You have my blessing."

Harry and Severus both smiled and Draco stood and said, "If mother can support a union between the two people with the biggest guilt-complexes I've ever seen, then I will do the proper thing and step in right behind her. You have the official Malfoy blessing."

Suddenly a voice from the ground said, "Papá, si Abuelito Severus se casó con Tío Harry, es Harry va a ser un abuelo también? (Papa, if Grandpa Severus marries Uncle Harry, is Harry going to be a grandpa too?)"

Ramón smiled down at his daughter and replied, "Sí, les hacía muy viejos, verdad Mi Dulcita? (Yes, that makes them very old, right My Little Sweet?)"

Elmira giggled, Severus looked confused, and Harry surprised Ramón by saying, "Ramón, tienes dos más años de yo. Si soy viejo, eres antiguo. (Ramón, you're two years older than I am. If I'm old, you're ancient.)"

Severus turned to Harry at that point and said, "You speak Spanish? When did that happen?"

Harry broke eye contact with Severus and looked down as he replied, "Michael made me stay home all the time so I decided to learn Spanish, French, and Japanese in my free time."

Of course, Aiden had to butt in at that point and say, "Puedo hablar también! (I can speak too!)" (1)

Harry handed a sleeping Ian to Severus and picked Aiden and Elmira up from where they had been lying in the snow since their greeting and said, "I get along great with Fleur, she's Bill Weasley's wife now, and Sai, Fred's boyfriend."

Severus scowled one of his more familiar scowls, but said nothing more so Ramón asked, "Por que no me dijiste que podías hablar mi lengua? Es muy divertida a molestar personas que no lo hablan. (Why didn't you tell me that you could speak my language? It's very fun to annoy people who don't speak it.)"

Narcissa took the brief pause to interrupt (she didn't speak Spanish and was just as confused as Severus) by saying, "So Severus, if you'll follow me, I'll show you our picnic spot that way we can watch the children play and we can all talk."

Which, of course led to cries of, "Tío Harry/Daddy let me down! I wanna play!"(Tío means Uncle) When Harry acquiesced Severus was surprised that it was entirely possible to run in snow and small children were very good at it. Draco made a note to never let Elmira play in the snow without the brightly colored outfit she was wearing.

Narcissa led them to a circular spot that had three very comfortable looking chairs and all the snow had melted inside the circle. Stepping inside the circle, Harry and Severus realized that there was some kind of boundaried heating charm on it and they removed their thick robes before conjuring their own chairs and sitting down and holding hands.

They talked about the kids, how Harry and Sev got together (Sev loved the story, Harry not so much), how many people knew about their relationship, what Narcissa was planning to do next week (have what was left of Ramón's family visit), and, when dinner came (around the normal time for Spain, so nine or ten-ish / twenty-one or twenty-two-ish) and the children were eating, the horrors of the press and the resulting difference in public and private behaviors.

Upon arriving back at Hogwarts, by apparating to the front gate rather than annoy the headmaster, as fun as that option sounded, at roughly three in the morning, Severus and Harry carried the sleeping children up to their rooms and put them to bed.

As Severus left Aiden's room, Severus literally ran into Harry in the hall. Severus caught Harry before he fell and, upon being righted, he blushed and mumbled a quick apology.

Severus, try as he might, could not deny the growing urge to kiss the blushing, slightly shorter man in front his arms. Harry was surprised when he felt the warm lips gently press against his own, but quickly responded with more pressure than Severus had used. The kiss got deeper when Harry let out a gasp as his back was pressed against a wall and Severus's hands groped his backside. Severus took advantage of the opportunity presented to him and plunged his tongue into that warm cavern and thouroughly explored it. Harry couldn't help moaning as he ground against Severus and pressed their hard penises together.

Severus had to stifle a moan from that simple motion before a thought finally broke through the cloud of lust that had covered his mind. Pulling away and moving on to Harry's neck, between kisses Severus asked, "Do you -- want -- to stop?"

Harry let out a moan as Severus nipped one of the erogenous zones and managed to get out, "Your room." Another moan, "Now!"

Harry and Severus momentarily detached themselves long enough to walk into Severus' room, before starting up again. Within moments Harry was lying on his back with both of their outer robes removed and Severus was working on removing Harry's shirt.

As soon as Harry's shirt was off, the cloud of lust in Harry's head cleared just a bit and allowed his doubt to break through. "Stop! You've only been dating for a month and you haven't even told the rest of your family!" Harry easily dismissed these notions, but one last one broke through, "What if he ends up like Michael?"

* * *

AN: Ah, the evilness pleases me so. If you want me to get over my fear of actually writing a lemon, you should tell me in a review, if not this story probably won't have one...

(1) I would have made Aiden mispronounce things like he does in English, but Spanish isn't my first language so I don't know what children typically mispronounce other than the lisp in Spain and Catalonia. So anything he says in Spanish will be written as accurate as I can do it, but he still is messing up and mispronouncing things. You have to use your imaginations.

This chapter was posted on 4-13-08.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed, as always, I loved to read those. This chapter is four-thousand freaking words so I feel there is a reason for it being a little late this time.

Chapter Warnings: Wolves and codenames for my own family.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Recap: As soon as Harry's shirt was off, the cloud of lust in Harry's head cleared just a bit and allowed his doubt to break through. "Stop! You've only been dating for a month and you haven't even told the rest of your family!" Harry easily dismissed these notions, but one last one broke through, "What if he ends up like Michael?"

The spell over Harry was broken and with that he shoved Severus off of him and sat up. Severus, only slightly less disheveled than Harry, was catching his breath as he asked, "What happened Harry? Did I hurt you?"

Harry still couldn't rationalize the emotions he was feeling and while Severus got Harry's fear, confusion, and pain through their bond he was unable to understand the cause. Harry continued his thinking instead of answering Severus's questions, _"How can I love him even when I compare him to Michael. Severus deserves better; I'm too damaged to even try to make this work, I'll just slowly start to do bad things again and then Severus will have to punish me for it and that will hurt us both. I refuse to be completely dependent on anyone ever again and I will never put Severus through what I put Mike through. I have to leave."_

After a moment of silence Harry simply mumbled, "I don't think I can do this Severus."

Severus, despite his debatably genius level intelligence, still did not comprehend what Harry was trying to say. "What can't you do Harry?"

Harry looked sadly into Severus's eyes, "Us." There was dead silence for a second as both of them tried to comprehend what had just happened until Harry continued, "I'll move out as soon as possible. I'm sorry it had to end, Severus. Please don't hate me." Then he stood and walked past Severus before leaving the room. Harry returned to his own room and shortly after closing his door in a soft manner he heard the a slam from just down the hall before he placed a silencing charm on his own room. He knew that he never should have allowed himself to stay at Hogwarts.

The next morning, a Saturday, Harry woke up to feed Ian for the third time since he had fallen asleep and was disturbed by how quiet the rooms were. Stepping out of his room Harry almost stepped on his eldest son.

"Daddy, there's sumtin on Unc' Sev's door. He won' open it." The little boy said before running off obviously assuming his daddy would be following him.

Harry did so and found a note on Severus's door.

Harry,

I need time to myself today. Tell Aiden that I have an illness from one of my potion ingredients spilling on me. I will come out when I am ready to talk and you do not need to bring food, I have one of the elves bringing me what I need. You will not hear anything from my room today, I have a silence charm on it.

-Severus

Harry read the note with a heavy heart, but he still knew that what he was doing was the right thing to do, even if it did hurt Severus. Turning to Aiden, Harry said, "Uncle Severus got sick from one of the ingredients in is potions, but he says it should pass after today. So it's just us today, Little One." Harry thought for a moment and then realized that now was the opportune time to pack the many belongings that they had moved into Hogwarts. Harry would not leave without allowing Aiden to say goodbye, but he would not submit Severus to Harry's problems for any longer than was absolutely necessary.

Harry carefully informed Aiden of their imminent relocation during breakfast, though he still became upset enough to storm into his room and when Harry tried to follow his son he was surprised to find a locking charm on the door, something he had never taught Aiden to do. He muttered a quick alohamora and entered to see his son sitting on his bed sulking.

"Why dun' you wan' to stay Unc' Sev', Daddy?" Aiden asked without meeting his father's eyes.

Harry took a breath and made his son meet his eyes while saying, "Aiden, Daddy has been through a lot and he's just too scared of what has happened to give love a chance ever again."

Aiden's eyes opened a bit wider, "Eva' 'gan, Daddy?"

Harry gave his son a sad smile and said, "Not until I can deal with my own problems and Daddy has a really bad record there. Daddy generally doesn't like to talk to people so he manages to look like he has it all together and then, every once in a while, Daddy breaks down and has to work with people."

Aiden didn't really understand what his Daddy had just said but the man who came out into the hall just after Harry had entered his son's room and hadn't thought to close the door did. Aiden gave up the pouting and embraced his Daddy in a big hug while saying, "I help yah, Daddy. Wha' eva' you needs, I cuh' help."

Severus was surprised to hear Harry's thought in his head as Harry hugged Aiden back, _"I'm beyond all help, Little One."_ Severus slunk back to his room after this, bottle of Elvin wine in his hand, not to be seen again until the morning of the next day.

Harry, however, asked Aiden how he felt about the house they went to last summer in Canby, Oregon. Aiden only squeezed his daddy tighter so Harry continued and asked Aiden to pack his things.

After both Harry and Aiden packed all their things they had lunch and Harry asked Madam Pomfrey to watch them while he went to talk to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, would you like tea or a lemon head?" Dumbledore asked as the young man sat down in the chair in front of him.

Harry rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to say, "No Albus, I really don't feel like being drugged with a calming drought today." but only said, "No thank you, Headmaster. I have come to tell you that I will be leaving as soon as possible."

Had the headmaster had any less control he surely would have choked on the undrugged lemon head he had been rolling around in his mouth. As such, he still couldn't hold back the eyebrow raise, he had seen Harry and Severus just the night before and the portraits leading to Severus's private rooms had said that the couple had looked enamored as they came back from the Malfoy's in the wee hours of the morning; Dumbledore did not expect to see Potter leave the castle for a long time even though his original projection of a month had long passed.

Just as the headmaster was opening his mouth to ask what had happened Harry interrupted, "The reason as to why I will be leaving is none of your business, however, the fact remains that I will be gone by Monday."

"That is rather unfortunate Mr. Potter; the students were all rather fond of your assistance in both Professor Snape's classroom and in the infirmary. Please do contact me if you ever change your mind, it was a pleasure to have you here. May the fates be with you in your decisions."

Harry brushed off the seemingly emotional farewell, he had heard it before when he quit St. Mungos, and replied, "Thank you, Headmaster." before leaving.

Once he returned to the infirmary he found Madam Pomfrey and, after arranging for one of the students in the infirmary to watch over the two children for a few minutes, pulled her aside. "Poppy, I'm going to be leaving either today or tomorrow."

Poppy was thoroughly surprised, for much the same reasons as Albus, except she had come to know Harry well enough to ask him why without being rebutted.

Harry had to think for a second before deciding on what he would tell the woman who had been one of the closest things he had to a mother. "Poppy, I have to leave. I can't keep depending on people to help me. I'm going to go back to America and work in a Wizard Hospital there and just think things through for a while."

Poppy reached over and wrapped Harry in one of the strongest hugs he had ever experienced while she said, "You better keep in touch Harry. I'll always have time for you and the kids."

Harry smiled and hugged his almost-mother back before saying, "Thank you for understanding Poppy." and walking away.

Harry went back to his-- no, Severus's-- rooms with Aiden and Ian. Harry gave into his son's requests to go for a swim after feeding Ian and they returned hours later to see that Severus had still not emerged from his rooms. When they went to bed hours later, they still had not seen the man.

Harry woke up the next morning at six o'clock to feed Ian and would have just gone right back to bed if he had not heard something shuffling in the hallway. Harry finished with Ian and placed him back into his crib before stepping into the hall way and seeing Severus's door had finally opened. The place looked like there had been some sort of post-concert rock band party there, the only exception being that it did not smell like vomit. Turning the other way, Harry walked into the kitchen to see Severus staring at a muggle coffee machine as it worked its magic. Severus only looked slightly better than his room. Harry watched Severus pour himself a cup of coffee and pour a small vial of blue potion into it. Taking a sip, he finally turned and noticed Harry; they both froze.

Severus placed his cup on the counter and said, "Harry, I will give you until Christmas. You can run away from this and sort out your emotions for about a month, then I will come and we will decide whether or not we can continue this relationship."

Harry opened his mouth to say what he had already decided, but Severus placed a finger over his lips and said, "One month." before taking his coffee and going back to his room.

Harry left that day, after heartfelt goodbyes from most of the staff, to go to one of his houses in Canby, Oregon. After settling most of their things in the rather large house, Harry went out with Aiden for a nice dinner.

The American ministry was a bit different than the British one; in Britain, you made your presence known by going down to the ministry head quarters and presenting your wand to be registered, but in the United States, you performed a small amount of magic in front of a muggle. After that a ministry official would show up (apparate), take down your name, family's name, country of origin, and where you'd be staying, obliviate the muggle, and leave. Harry thought the system was a bit odd and semi-chaotic, but it was still rather convenient.

So as Harry and Aiden were eating dinner in a small Chinese food restaurant, with Aiden was getting a mess everywhere, Harry decided that it was time to announce his presence. Ian was in the high chair reaching for a bottle of milk on the table (that Harry had charmed to stay at the right temperature) so Harry just did a simple levitating charm and basically stuck the bottle in Ian's mouth. The irritated cooing immediately stopped as did the girl behind the counter.

As her jaw dropped there was a loud popping noise and she froze before a woman's voice said, "Name, country of origin, and planned place of residence, please?"

Harry swallowed the bite of food he was eating and said, "Harry James Potter, England, and 4673 Maple Drive, Canby, Oregon. I also have Aiden James Potter and Ian Malachi Potter, ages four and two and a half months. Anything else?"

Harry took another bite of food as he heard the woman writing before she said, "Harry turn around and inform me as to why exactly I was not told of your having children."

Harry turned around and looked up at the woman with short, thinning brown hair and brown eyes in a lavender suit. "Gemma?" He asked standing up to envelop the only slightly shorter, but much bigger woman into his arms.

She smiled and asked into the hug, "Hey kiddo, what happened to, 'Of course I'll write. You're part of my new family?' Did you forget about us that fast?"

Some explanation is needed here. Lily's grandmother on her mother's side was an American. She had magic but had forsaken it for some reason; it is assumed that she came to England for the same reason. She had left a sister that she had assumed had died with the rest of her family, but she was not dead and lived to have seven children before passing one year before her first great granddaughter was born. Gemma was one of the many family members and they were actually some form of cousins (they thought that they were fourth cousins once removed, but were by no means sure of it) as they shared the same great grandparents for Gemma and great great grandparents for Harry. It may sound complicated, but the point is that Harry did have family that he didn't know of.

Harry met Gemma by chance when she was visiting Hogwarts for a week as a kind of foreign exchange program and Dumbledore did a simple spell to see if she had any relatives at the school; Harry was more than a bit surprised but very, very pleased to meet some of his family. He had gone to Oregon to visit her once after his seventh year, but then he came home and met Michael and he simply forgot to write his cousin.

When Gemma let Harry go he gave her a guilty smile and said, "I can explain if you want to come home with me tonight."

Gemma raised an eyebrow and nodded as Aiden decided that he simply couldn't take it anymore, "Who's she, Daddy?"

Harry decided that Aiden wouldn't be able to handle any complicated explanation and replied, "She's Daddy's cousin." He turned back to Gemma and said, "This is Aiden, my oldest, and this," he gestured to the very happy little two month old who was being fed from a floating bottle, "is Ian, my youngest."

Gemma smiled at the young boy and stuck out her hand for the food covered little boy to take while saying, "I'm Gemma, you'll be getting to know me very well." The little boy energetically shook the woman's hand causing them both to giggle before Gemma asked, "How long are you staying, Harry?"

Harry smiled at his son and said, "At least a month, possibly more." He waved his wand to pack up the remaining food and clean Aiden.

Gemma made a face at Aiden, who giggled, and said, "So I'll come by in an hour or two after I finish up at work. See ya." With an obliviate and a pop, she was gone and about a minute later, Harry left the restaurant as well and went home in Harry's forest green with black racing stripes 1965 ford mustang. Harry had collected this and a few other things from his home in London before leaving it as fast as he could; the mustang was one of Harry's few indulgences and Harry loved it. He had done a few spells on it (similar to the Weasley's old Ford Angela) that had made it more efficient, bigger on the inside, able to fly or become invisible, ect. The car was basically Harry's first baby (he still loved Aiden and Ian more, don't worry).

Harry got home, put the food in the fridge, gave Aiden a proper bath, fed and bathed Ian properly, got them into bed before going into the kitchen to start making coffee. He had just finished it when he heard a knock at his door.

He opened it and was greeted with, "I actually had to drive here because I'm not keyed into your wards. Key me in now."

Harry took her coat and, after a brief second, had her keyed into the front entrance was wards. He opened his eyes and said, "You're all set. So how have you been?"

Gemma had gone into the kitchen and was pouring coffee as she replied, "I got divorced three years ago, that's how life goes." Sadly, Harry was not surprised; the man Gemma had married had been, to be frank, a dick. He was surprised that she had dealt with him for enough time to marry him. She continued, "Now, spill everything that happened, starting with where your husband is."

Over the next two hours and one pot of coffee Harry spilled everything that had happened to him in the last five years taking through the last month of war, his time at St. Mungos, his entire marriage, the abuse, the children, the leaving, the funeral, and finally Severus.

"...I kept thinking about all the trouble I've caused and I got scared that he would develop into Michael because they both had been so sweet, so I left and he agreed to let me go. He's coming to visit on Christmas and I don't want to hurt him, but I don't think I want to have a relationship for a very long time."

Gemma sat for a moment before leaning forward and saying, "Harry, first off, what happened during the war and during your marriage was not your fault. What Voldemort and his followers were doing is called genocide. As much as I hated that coot you all followed, he was right Harry, you were fighting, and killing, for the greater good. Secondly, Michael was abusing you; you did nothing wrong and leaving there, even if it was involuntarily, was the right move for you and your children. Severus has no reason to turn out like Michael even if they were both gentle in the beginning, but if you're not ready for a relationship you shouldn't rush into one."

The rest of the night was spent talking, with Harry taking breaks every so often to feed Ian (he had to use the formula he kept on hand because he had been drinking coffee(1)), until they eventually fell asleep on the rather comfortable couch in the front room.

Harry woke up the next morning to the screaming of his eldest son, "Daddy, I'S HUNGY!!" Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked around to see that Gemma was sleeping on his lap while he had been resting his head on her back and that Aiden had been up for awhile obviously trying to not wake up his daddy, there were sheets of paper covering the floor covered in crayon drawings, and he had tried to make or eat something because there were splotches of what looked like cheese whiz on the carpet. Harry successfully got out from under Gemma and went into the kitchen to see Aiden sitting on the floor squeezing chocolate syrup into a cup.

"Aiden, go change out of your pajamas; I'll make something."

As Aiden left Gemma walked in and said, "What're you gonna make?"

Harry smiled at her and opened his fridge to see... damn near nothing. He had last night's leftovers, three cans of cheese whiz, chocolate syrup (though that was sitting uncapped on the floor), and a six pack of Coca-cola. Gemma giggled and took a can of cheese whiz. "Gemma, that's at least four years old, don't--" ignoring him completely she opened her mouth that squirted some in.

Harry sighed and Gemma swallowed before saying, "It's still good, want some?"

Harry gave her a look that said, "Why would I want to do that?" and she just smiled at him and prodded him with the can. Harry decided that he was a healer, he could heal himself, and took the can. The cheese was good, but still, one can not live off coffee, cheese whiz, chocolate syrup, and soda. Harry grudgingly said, "It is good, but not breakfast. I'll heat up the leftovers and split them. When do you have to go?"

Harry got out the styrofoam boxes as Gemma said, "Is it Sunday?" Harry nodded and heated the boxes with a spell as she said, "I have to be at Shauna's by noon; my cousin's kid is coming to visit." Harry got out three plates and started to divvy up the food, "She's a werewolf and she's arriving here sometime after that with her mate. You wanna come?"

Harry finished up divvying the food and replied, "I've got nothing else to do except grocery shopping, why not?"

That was how Harry found himself sitting on a couch in Gemma's sister's couch watching as Genevieve, Gemma's kid's cousin's mate and thus his cousin by marriage, played with Aiden. They seemed to be playing hot hands, but Aiden kept winning because Rae, Geneveive's mate and Harry's cousin, kept distracting her, sometimes with a kiss to her neck, sometimes with funny faces. They were both wearing very loose torn jeans and t-shirts without bras. They had accepted their wolves entirely, unlike Remus, and thus could change at any time so they had to have easily removable clothing. Shauna was Gemma's opposite; she was shy and quiet where Gemma was outgoing and rambunctious, she was a twig where Gemma was not, the only notable similarities were their eyes, hair (though Shauna's was longer than her sister's), and failed marriages.

"So it looks like Rae here is the only one who won't have a failed marriage." Gemma joked and they all laughed, they had just gotten off the subject of ragging on men.

Rae smiled and said, "Nope, wolves mate for life." before giving Genevieve a steamy kiss and allowing Aiden to win once more.

Shauna laughed and said, "I think it was just our generation with the bad luck Shauna, everyone else's worked out fine."

Rae thought for a second and said, "No, I think it was just you three, my parents are from your generation and they've been married for twenty-two years."

Gemma looked at her fellow divorcés and dramatically asked, "What bad karma did our past selves get!?"

Harry gave her a weak smile before both he and Shauna diverted their eyes. Aiden noticed his Daddy's disparity and walked over to hug him while the rest of them just kept talking. When Harry looked up again he noticed that not all of them had been talking, Rae appeared to be giving him a highly critical look. Harry looked the dominant wolf square in the eye and she started to growl and tense. Harry realized that he was about to have a newly mated wolf strike him down so he quickly looked away and watched Genevieve quietly calmed her down.

About an hour later Harry had to go to the loo. He handed Ian off to Gemma with the promise that he would not be thrown in the air by any means or under any conditions. As he closed the door behind him Harry was surprised to see Rae sitting on the toilette picking at her significantly longer than before nails.

She looked up at him and harshly said, "Harry, I am an alpha wolf. You will never, ever challenge me again, especially not in front of my mate. Do you understand Harry? If you do, even if you are a relative, I will not hesitate to make an example of you in front of our family." Harry nodded, making sure he didn't make eye contact with the dominant female, and she began again more gently, "Harry, you need to get through your issues. If they are still hurting you don't run from them, confront them. I don't know you well, but you do seem like a rather nice person and Gemma certainly likes you, so I truly want to see you get better. I'm going to be here until Thursday, then I will go back to Canada, but if you want to talk before that I'm going to be at Melinda's (Rae's grandmother and Gemma's aunt)." Then she left patting Harry's shoulder on her way out.

Harry and family passed the month in Oregon with a lot of visiting family, visiting waterfalls, jumping in puddles, and making and playing with snow. Harry got a part time job that was essentially a review course for his medical license and a way to transfer his credentials to American standards. Harry got a letter from Molly that asked him to come to the Burrow for Christmas, it said that Poppy and Severus would be there. Harry sent an affirmative back and sent a small note to Severus with floo that informed him that that would be where they are on Christmas. Of course they then had to go into Clackamas or Silverton for Christmas shopping and Harry bought a 70 page spiral notebook the first time they went out. He used it as journal or diary as a type of self-therapy and he wrote the following on Christmas eve.

_I don't know what to do. I've realized in the past month that I really did need to be semi-alone for a while. I know that Severus would never do what Michael do, he's far too calm, something that Michael never was, and far too sweet. I thought I loved him and I'm not too sure about it, but Gemma's been so good about talking things over. I want to stay here, I'm sure of that... But I think that I could be ready to date Severus. Aiden loves it here, but he likes it just as much there... but I'm so much more relaxed here because almost no one knows me and those that do are family. Decision one is made, I am staying. But what to do about Severus... the promise of seeing him is scaring the shit out of me, but it's also making me feel warm and happy... I miss him, but how can we be together for a slow relationship if we're an ocean away... Maybe I should just give up on him... but can I... Ugh... So confusing..._

* * *

AN: I will only say that I am promising that Harry will be happy in the end.

(1) Umm... I think I had him drinking coffee and breastfeeding Ian before... let's pretend that he was using formula there because caffeine is bad for babies...

This chapter posted on 4-22-08.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I have a little French and Japanese in here. I don't pretend to speak French or Japanese, but I decided that it was ok because all they say is things like "Hi." I also have Fleur mispronounce things a bit and I have some Japanese name suffixes so I have included this little guide for those:

-kun is something you might but on the end of a male friend's name (-chan for a girl)

-san is the equivalent of Mr. or Ms.

-koi is love, like "How ya doin' Love."

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Recap: Harry has family in Oregon where he's currently living and he's visiting the Burrow for Christmas celebrations and to talk to Severus.

Harry was surprised when he woke up on Christmas morning not to his alarm clock or to Ian's cries for food, but the feeling of someone, a roughly seventy pound someone, jumping on his bed. Harry rolled over and pulled Aiden's feet out from under him causing him to giggle as he hit the bed before Harry started to give him a raspberry while tickling him causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

"Daddy, st-stop it!" Aiden continued his high pitched, uncontrollable laughing before screaming out, "Daddy!" before he lost the ability to speak. Harry finally relented as he heard Ian, who was in a crib next to his bed, start to wake up.

Harry got Ian and situated Ian on his nipple before offering his hand to the still panting Aiden and leading them to the kitchen where he made a very light breakfast of toast for everyone. Aiden, of course, twitched continuously during them meal with his eyes constantly flicking toward the front room where he knew the tree would have presents under it. Harry ate rather leisurely and when he finally finished he just said, "Go ahead." and Aiden was gone (there wasn't even a blur, it was like he'd apparated).

Harry calmly walked into the front room and was surprised to see the pile bigger than it was when he left it the night before.

Aiden started to rip into his presents squealing at each one and then tossing it aside to see what else he got as Harry read a card from Genaya explaining that owls could go through wards and that they were all procrastinators (she also wished him a Merry Christmas). After about a half hour Harry, Ian, and Aiden each had a pile of things sitting next to them (though Aiden's pile was notably bigger). Genaya had given him what looked like a huge box, but he opened it to discover two boxes in them, one said "open me first" and the other said, "me second." Harry opened the first box to discover another box and under that another box and under that another box and under that a cereal box. Upon opening the cereal box Harry discovered a pair of what looked to be a pair of reasonably loose, faded jeans. Upon opening the second box (and the three boxes in boxes in a Mac'n'Cheese box in it) Harry discovered what looked like a nice pair of slacks with a note.

_Harry,_

_The jeans are for today if you just want to be comfortable in what you wear, but still look nice. The slacks will make you look possibly the sexiest they've ever looked._

_Choose Wisely , _

_Genaya_

_P.S. Merry Freaking Christmas!!_

The only other notable thing Harry had gotten had been a necklace with some kind of polished teeth on them from Rae; it's the thought that counts.

About two hours later Harry came stumbling out of the Weasly's fire place with one kid in each arm and a bag of presents in a pocket. As he was setting Aiden down he heard a distinctively French voice say, "Bonjour 'Ari! Et Adin, bienvenue! (Hello Harry! And Aiden, welcome!)"

Harry looked up after putting Aiden down and watched him run out of the room only giving a brief hug to the woman's legs before noticing that he had come into the kitchen and that a very pregnant Fleur was who had greeted him. He walked over to her, with Ian still in his arms and gave her a hug while saying, "Bonjour Fleur, you're so big! How far along are you?" Harry hadn't seen Fleur when after her pregnancy was announced but he knew that her and Bill had been trying to have a child for quite some time.

"Cinq mois. When did ju 'ave zis littel one? ( Five months. When did you have this little one?)" Fleur asked while running her finger down Ian's forehead to his nose while he tried to grab it.

Harry smiled at his youngest son and said, "He's about three and a half months old now. Aiden's about four now." They fell into easy conversation despite not having talked for five-ish months and walked into the main room where Harry looked around and noted the people already there as they walked over to Bill. Sirius and Remus, Mrs. and Mr. Weasly, George and his boyfriend, Sai Kuchiki, a Japanese wizard he met on a trip, Fred and his husband, Lee Jordan-Weasly, Percie and his wife Clara, a muggle, Ron (who seemed to enjoy the freedom he received from the end of the war in rather promiscuous ways), Poppy, and Severus were all in the room. As he looked around and saw Severus last, their eyes briefly caught and they shared an intense stare during which their strange emotion bond seemed to come back so Harry could feel Severus's well hidden pain and nervousness along with a strong was of affection; Severus received much the same, but without the pain.

Both of them looked away and continued their previous conversations.

Remus and Sirius shared a look when they saw Severus obviously lose his focus and they stopped to patiently wait for him to return to them. After a few seconds he looked back and noticed their silence. "Severus go talk with him. If you need us we will talk to him as well."

Severus gave a nod and started to stalk his way across the floor to his previous, and hopefully again, boyfriend. Harry was saying something in French to Fleur as he walked up, something that Bill obviously did not understand. As Harry and Fleur both started to laugh while Bill rolled his eyes but kept his arms around his very pregnant wife's belly, Severus asked, "Harry can I speak with you for a bit?"

Harry jumped a bit, but his smile didn't completely drop and he said, "Bill could you watch Ian for just a bit." at Bill's nod he handed Ian over and continued, "Au revoir mon amis. (Goodbye my friends.)" to Fleur and Bill before following Severus into a small, comfortable room he hadn't known was connected to the main room.

Severus closed the door behind them and gently asked, "Harry have you come to any decisions during your vacation?" That was one of the things that Harry loved about Severus, he really cared about how Harry felt even to the point of not caring if he himself was heartbroken in the process.

"I have decided to stay in Oregon. I have family there and I love it there. However, I also decided that I was ready to date again. This is where the dilemma arises; I will not move back to England, but I really do want to give us another try..." Harry trailed off here and they both remained silent as Harry waited for a response from Severus and Severus was convincing himself to do something he never thought he would do.

"Harry, if you are willing to wait until the end of this school year I will move to Oregon to be with you." Harry gave a true smile as Severus continued, "Of course, we can do visits through floo and write, but it will still be difficult to be in such a long-distance relationship for the next six months."

Harry gave his answer to Severus's unspoken question by moving closer to Severus and giving him a tender kiss that held all of their stored emotions. They both felt an overwhelming relief as they kissed at the realization that this was where they were supposed to be, right there with this person, this was the person that was perfect for them. Above all the kiss felt right.

Upon pulling back from the chaste kiss, but keeping their arms around each other's waists, Harry said, "Thank you Severus. I know how much you love Hogwarts, but I really can't stay here. Aiden will be so happy to have his Uncle Sev back."

Severus gave him a mischievous smile and said, "I hope Aiden's father is happy with the news as well, though I know Albus won't be."

Harry gave an almost identical smile and replied, "Oh no, he's ecstatic; not pleasing our esteemed headmaster is just icing on the cake." They had stayed close and Severus was suddenly struck by the notion to kiss the smiling man that was so conveniently close to him.

Harry showed no resistance to being kissed by the wonderful man in his arms and was even happier to open his mouth when he felt a tongue gently press against them. Unfortunately, George and Sai had decided to enter the room at that point.

Sai immediately spouted, "Gomen nasai, Harry-kun, Snape-san. (Sorry, Harry, Snape.)"

While George broke into a huge smile and said, "I see someone's in the spirit. Room for another?" In response to hearing that from his boyfriend, Sai gasped and slapped his boyfriend on the arm before saying something in Japanese that was too fast for Harry to catch, but bad enough to make George break out in uneasy laughter before responding in equally fast though much more high pitched Japanese.

Harry smiled at the couple's antics as he moved closer to Severus (they had jumped apart after the other couple's entry) and took his hand after they had both finished straightening their clothes. They gave each other smiles and Harry cleared his throat and said, "Konichiwa... (Hello...)" Both Sai and George turned to him, "Arigato (Thank you), now we're only going to speak in English in front of Severus because he gets angry when he doesn't comprehend something."

Severus gave him a scalding look (even though it was true) and George's smile got really large before he said, "Hello Harry, Happy Christmas!"

This seemingly random (though it really wasn't, it was Christmas after all) statement by George managed to get small smiles out of Severus and Sai as they both decided that George was a bit touched in the head.

Severus said, "George, you really are far too excited about Christmas for a twenty-five year old."

Harry looked scandalized and Sai said, "George-koi's motto is that 'Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional.' I don't think he'll ever not be excited about Christmas. But that's one of the reason's I fell in love with him." Sai with that statement George put his arms around Sai and they breifly snuggled. Sai had learned English at a very young age and had lived in England for the last year so he, unlike Fleur, had very easily talked like an Englishman.

Harry smiled and said, "I have unfortunately grown up, but I still love Christmas--"

Severus put in his thoughts, "But you have two very young children. You would be an unfit parent if you didn't at least pretend to like Christmas."

Harry gave Severus a smile and scooted just a bit closer before saying, "I bet they're all wondering the results of this little talk by now. Let's go back out."

George smiled and said, "Too right you are; they sent us here to check on you two, they were worried that you'd say no and Severus here would have killed you or you'd say yes and you would end up having another child nine months from today. We actually spent a minute or two debating who would come in and break up the blood bath or the scene that would scar small children and Sirius for life."

They were suddenly very aware that the door was still open when they heard a muffled voice yell, "I'm not that bad!"

George got a whoops look on his face and shrugged while they heard another voice say, "Siri, love, yes you are."

They all walked out of the small room to see Sirius attach himself to Remus and to see that all the people previously spread out in the room had moved very close to the door and were all facing it. Severus decided to deal with this head on. He cleared his throat, and then cleared it again to get the canines unattached, and said a very simple sentence, "We're back together." then added as a second thought, "Happy Christmas."

* * *

This chapter was posted on 5-4-08.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry it took so long! I finished my AP tests and then had this huge period of lethargy that I'm still fighting off. This will be the last real chapter as I am almost positive that the next one will either be some kind of an epilogue (it will be kind of predictable and mushy like this chapter, sorry). I go off on a tangent at some point during this chapter, sorry about that, I wrote it literally a half-hour after I finished my last AP test, I was happy!

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

Recap: They all walked out of the small room to see Sirius attach himself to Remus and to see that all the people previously spread out in the room had moved very close to the door and were all facing it. Severus decided to deal with this head on. He cleared his throat, and then cleared it again to get the canines unattached, and said a very simple sentence, "We're back together." then added as a second thought, "Happy Christmas."

The entire Weasley clan and the honorary Weasley's just stared until Molly finally broke the silence when she said, "If you're happy, I'm happy, Dear. I'm glad you finally met your match Severus, we were starting to get worried for you." Severus granted the group a small smile and they all started laughing before turning back to their previous groups.

George suddenly appeared next to his all but blood brother and said, "That went rather well."

Harry smiled at George and replied, "Rather, I didn't have to talk at all." George and Sai smiled at him while Severus took his hand again. Harry looked at Severus as he said, "Where were you when I needed an agent? You could have saved me all that trouble during the Triwizard tournament."

Severus smiled at his boyfriend and replied, "I was too busy searching for my gillyweed to deal with popular and, might I say, illegal fourth contestants. I would have just cursed that awful woman anyway; I was satisfied with your method of dealing with her nosiness."

Harry let a laugh go at this while forcing himself not to think about who it was who actually punished Rita. Bill walked up with Ian in his arms and Fleur in tow and jokingly stated, "Harry, as happy as I am to actually be having a child I really don't need yours as well."

Harry laughed again and took Ian into his arms while saying, "Good, you can't have him anyway. They're both all mine. You will always be Uncle Bill to both of my children. You can sleep easy now."

Bill laughed and replied, "As long as you agree to be Uncle Harry to little Brielle or Wyatt." Harry quieted his laughter as he lost focus and started to play with his now awake son but Bill looked at Severus, Sai, and George and continued, "You guys too; Brielle-slash-Wyatt will know you as Uncle Severus, Uncle Sai, and the Uncle Formerly Known As Gred."

Severus gave Bill a bit of an odd look, but that was because he hadn't known that both Fred and George had gone through a bit of a worship phase during which they were obsessed Prince or, shall I say, the artist formerly known as Prince, but now is a symbol that the authoress does not have as a readily available symbol and thus had to write this due to the goofiness of finishing her AP tests and arguing about this point with many a friend for many a year. Ah, but now the Authoress seems to have lost her train of thought... Ah, yes, the Uncle Formerly Known As Gred was laughing a bit as he thought back on those days and his twin happened to come by.

"What's up here?" Fred asked.

Bill looked at Fred and said, "Just setting the record straight on what Brielle-slash-Wyatt will call all of you. Just for your knowledge, you will be called the Uncle Formerly Known As Forge and I fully expect you two to either make new symbols or dig out your old ones." Fred smiled at those memories and George finally stopped laughing while the whole time Harry continued to play with the giggling infant in his arms and Severus's confused looked had been replaced by one that clearly stated that he had no idea why he continued to consort with these insane people.

Christmas with the Weasleys and their brood went rather well Severus stayed with him for the rest of the evening and even coming back to Harry's house under the pretense that having Harry carry both of the boys through the floo was outright dangerous. Aiden was again pleased that Severus would be dating his Daddy again though he didn't like the fact that Severus would only be coming to visit them on weekends and vacations. While Harry was cleaning the soot off both himself and Ian, Severus stepped gracefully from Harry's living room fireplace and Aiden promptly said, "Unc' Sev's reeeally good a' flooting! You shoul' learn to floot like him Daddy!"

Harry blushed a bit but focused on calming the squirming Ian in his arms (who had, consequently, woken up when Harry stumbled out of his fireplace) and Severus smiled and corrected Aiden's sentence, "It's called Flooing Aiden, there's no 't' sound and your Daddy has never been terribly good at it so we shouldn't tease him so much." Aiden briefly frowned but let a peal of laughter ring out as Severus lifted him off the floor and over his head to sit on his shoulders. "Lead the way to their rooms as it is way after their bedtimes (Bu' i's Chris'mas Unc' Sev) and, even if they don't realize it, three in the morning is not a proper time for a still growing little boy to be up (Aww...)."

Harry smiled at the boy who sat on his boyfriend's shoulders and said, "He's right Aiden, we have to go to Gemma's tomorrow and you wouldn't want to be asleep for that would you?"

To Severus's displeasure Aiden jumped up and down on his shoulders as he said, "No Daddy. Im'ma go ta bed nah."

Harry turned and started to walk with a smile on his face and Severus followed. After putting both very tired and very full children in bed, Harry and Severus walked back into the hallway and into the front room.

Harry decided to go out on a limb and say, "You're welcome to stay here for the rest of break Severus."

Severus looked at his boyfriend and smiled to relieve the nervousness there before replying with a very tired look on his face, "That would actually be really nice right now, it's my bedtime too."

Harry smiled back at him, nervousness completely gone now, and said, "Well come on then." Harry turned completely around and led Severus to the farthest door down the hall. "This place isn't nearly as large as Hogwarts so you're going to sleep on my bed as the only other option is the couch." Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Harry seemed to sense this and continued before Severus could speak, "I will not take no for an answer." and with that he opened the door and Severus decided that allowing Harry to come to Oregon really was the best thing possible for Harry.

Severus was brought out of his musings when Harry threw a pair of pajama pants at his head and said, "The bathroom is through that door (he pointed to one on the side of his room), Aiden's room is through that door (he pointed to one to the right of the hallway door), and Ian's nursery is through that door (he pointed to a door to the left of the hallway door). Be sure to tell me if you plan to leave in the morning, though let it be noted that I really do want you to stay for the rest of break."

Severus sat on the bed and took of his shoes before saying, "I'll probably run to Hogwarts early tomorrow to inform Dumbledore of my intent to stay out of Hogwarts for the rest of vacation and inform him of my imminent resignation for next year." Severus unbuckled his pants as Harry pulled his pajamas up and continued, "Would you like to see the result?"

Harry smiled at Severus before starting to talk as he walked into the bathroom, "No, I think I've actually gotten my fill of flustered Albus, I don't need to harm the man anymore."

Severus pulled up his pajamas and followed Harry into the bathroom as he put on an air of surprise and said, "Really Harry, you've mysteriously matured enough not to want to cause any more mental harm to a frail old man in his final throws of life? When did this happen?"

Just as he was finishing his statement and walking into the bathroom he felt a light weight projectile hit his head. As he bent to pick it up he heard Harry yell, "Just so you know, that was your toothbrush!"

Severus picked it up and walked into the bathroom to see Harry putting his own toothbrush back into the holder he had by his sink so Severus did the most rational thing in the world, he used the clean toothbrush that was now being made so blatantly available to him.

Severus did this lazily not making a big deal of it and he guessed that Harry was just as tired as him when he didn't say anything until Severus actually stuck Harry's toothbrush in his mouth at which point he just yelled, "Hey!" but continued to braid his hair with a pout being the only sign of his displeasure at Severus's act.

Severus smirked, though it was concealed by the fact that he was still brushing his teeth and Harry left as Severus finished brushing his teeth with Severus following seconds after (he didn't braid his hair before he went to sleep even though it was much longer than Harry's). He was surprised to see that the bedroom he was co-occupying with Harry was devoid one Harry. Severus felt the mischievousness come from the bond only milliseconds before be felt a pair of lips on his. Severus quickly recovered from his shock and responded to the kiss with much fervor.

They broke apart for air but were still held together by their grips on each other's waists and Harry was the first to form coherent thoughts and speech again as he breathlessly stated, "I was trying to think of a better way for us to exchange saliva. I'm rather pleased with the results."

Severus smiled at his boyfriend and simply said, "I agree, but I am exceedingly tired."

Harry gave a lazy smile and simply said, "We really need to get to sleep." His equally tired boyfriend didn't respond verbally, he only let go after another brief kiss and they finally went to bed.

The next few months were filled with weekend trips and family meetings. Severus already knew Gemma, she had gone to school for that year after all, so she was difficult to befriend, but Melinda and Rae surprisingly enough were the ones who really took to Severus. Melinda was actually the headmistress of a school much like Hogwarts, with the exception that it was not a boarding school and she was all to happy to have a world renowned potions master coming to Oregon soon in search of a job as she had been covering the more advanced potion classes herself and had a retired healer covering the lower level classes. Gemma had gotten Harry a job as a healer working with all different types of people (not just muggles) at the hospital where she worked and there had always been a plethora of people volunteering to baby sit Aiden and Ian, even the ones they had to go through the floo to England too. Severus had been correct in thinking that Albus would not take his resignation well, but in true Albus fashion, he hadn't actually done anything to make Severus stay except impress upon the staff to talk to him about staying after giving Severus a stern talking to and guilt trip himself. In the middle of May, when Severus started to box his potions and slowly trickle them into the excess room at Harry's house that had been made into a lab for him, Albus finally got around to starting to search for his replacement. To Albus's ire the only applicant for the position was a vampire, but the man was over three hundred years old (young by vampire standards) and he had a lengthy record with potions and was extremely overqualified. The staff had not really followed Albus's orders and had only told Severus that they'd all miss him before giving Severus a party the day he left.

At the end of what was actually a staff party Severus flooed from the headmaster's office as a Hogwarts teacher for the last time and gracefully walked out of Harry's front room fireplace.

Severus was going to clean the soot off of himself but was caught when a small child threw himself at him with a cry of, "Uncle Sev!"

Severus caught the small boy and looked at his father as he stood from the couch and came over. Harry gave Severus a chaste kiss and then said, "I'm so glad you're staying this time."

Severus smiled and said, "If I said I was leaving I don't think that this one would ever let go."

Aiden, who had finally let go said, "Nope. You're stuck here now Uncle Sev."

Severus ruffled Aiden's hair and said, "And I'm happy to be here. Weren't we supposed to go to Melinda's tonight?"

Harry shifted Ian in his arms and replied, "Yep, we were just waiting for you to finish your crazy party with the staff and for Aiden to go get his shoes on." Aiden took the hint and happily ran to his room. Harry gave Severus a faux sympathetic look and said, "Are you sure you don't need a sobering potion? I know just how many drugs get passed around at those parties."

Severus took the joke in stride and replied, "The coke in my blood is reacting well enough with all the weed to keep me awake for awhile, but it does have the small disadvantage of making me so very easily aroused." With that statement he put his arms around Harry's waist and kissing the side of Harry's neck where he wasn't holding Ian.

Harry held back a moan before saying, "Sev, that's so not fair." Severus bit down and Harry gasped, stopping all coherent thought, then Ian giggled and Severus pulled back to take him.

As he started toss the very awake and excited little boy in the air Harry's heart seemed to melt in his chest, the scene was just too cute.

* * *

This chapter was posted on 5-22-08.


	28. Final Chapter

AN: This is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue and a little offshoot focusing of Draco and Ramón then I will really be done with this story. I have my first ever completed lemon in this chapter and I want to know how I did, so PLEASE REVIEW!! To those of you who have read to this point, thank you, and double thanks to anyone who reviewed.

Chapter Warnings: I have never had children so I don't know basic milestones and such, sorry if anything is terribly wrong. Also, the long awaited lemon is here!! If you're squeamish or too young to be reading it, please don't! For everyone else, enjoy!

A little personal news: I took the SAT for the first time in May and I recently found out that I got a fricking 2040!! I've been telling everyone I can because I'm still amazed at it so I thought I'd share with you guys.

* * *

Capitulo Final / Final Chapter!!

_Recap: Severus moved to Oregon to be with Harry at the end of the Hogwarts school year._

The summer went well for the Potters and Snapes. Severus adapted well to his new life in Canby and eventually all of Harry's family came to love him. They all watched the two really developed their love for each other and the only one surprised when Harry proposed to Severus the day before he was supposed to start teaching was Severus himself, who had assumed that Harry would want to wait a long, long time before taking the plunge for a second time. Aiden was again ecstatic to have Severus become a more permanent part of the family and Ian, who had just began to speak, started to call Severus "Papa" after a month or two and eventually Gemma and Melinda both admitted to encouraging both him and Aiden to do so. Once that was revealed Severus had a talk with Aiden and he admitted to wanting to call Severus his Papa, but he didn't want him to get angry like Michael had. Severus was successful is getting Aiden to believe the true meaning behind using Papa as a name for someone and Aiden started to call Severus Papa as well.

Harry and Severus scheduled the wedding to be about a week after school got out so they could go take a proper honeymoon for a week to a semi-deserted island. The day before was hectic as it was mostly Poppy, Molly, Martina (all three of whom they had visited many times), and Melinda running the hectic setup of the wedding and reception. They chose the location and helped a bit with the details, but it was a rather stress free ordeal for them. The night before the remaining Weasley boys had come to take Harry off for a impromptu bachelor's party and a week before the entire some of the male staff from the school, Remus, and Rae had taken Severus out for a final wild night (with Rae there it actually was; they got into a shot contest, Rae and Remus were the winners (but they were wolves and had a very high tolerance for alcohol) and Severus came in third) and they got the entire thing recorded and made on a wonderful little DVD. Harry's bachelor party wasn't quite as wild, Rae got a cold and Genevieve filled in, though both Sirius and Gemma tried their darn hardest to make up for it. Needless to say, Severus gave out quite a few sobering potions that week and they both got a laugh off of the videos of their bachelor parties as the surrogate mothers fashioned a wedding for their boys.

They had fallen asleep the night before and, in the wee hours of the morning, Rae invaded their room (she had to break through quite a few wards silently to do so, yet people didn't want to employ her because of "obvious lack of self control," arrogant bastards) and kidnapped Severus, leaving a note on his pillow to Harry saying that it was bad luck for the grooms to see each other on their wedding day and she was taking Severus to an "undisclosed location" (she also said that he'd get used to this phrase after he lived in America for awhile) and that he'd be on time to their wedding and probably in one piece, unless he pissed her off, in which case she can't be held responsible for anything that happens.

Harry laughed at the note when he woke up and briefly imagined Severus sleeping on Gemma's couch where Rae was currently staying. He wasn't surprised when he walked out of the room, at almost noon, and saw Genevieve, Fred, Ramón, and Fleur were all busy taking care off Ian and Aiden (apparently he and Severus handled a four person job). They all hugged him at different intervals as they rotated responsibilities: cooking, running after a crawling baby, dealing with a very excited Aiden's accidental magic, putting out the fires caused by Ramón attempting to cook (Draco insisted on letting the house elves do it on a normal basis), and all the while trying to remain at least a little quiet so as not to wake Harry (obviously they had been very good at that).

The wedding was scheduled to begin at two and to be in Melinda's huge back yard and, unlike most other family events, it actually did. Severus and Melinda (the officiator of the ceremony) stood at the alter with Draco as his best man and Bill (the most rational of the Weasley children), Rae, and Remus as the groomsmen. They had decided that, since Harry was the only one with some form of parents still alive, he would be the one to walk down the aisle and both Poppy and Sirius after Rosalie (the flower girl), Aiden (the ring holder), Ron, Gred, Forge (the second set of groomsmen), and Gemma (his maid of honor).

Once they reached the alter Melinda started the time tested rituals, "Who gives this man away?"

Poppy and Sirius, in perfect synchrony, replied, "We do."

Harry moved to his place next to Severus as Sirius and Poppy sat down. "To loved and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides. We are here today to celebrate the love which Harry and Severus have for each other and to witness them commit their lives and souls to each other in a way that will never break.

"The couple standing in from of me undoubtedly feels the sun from both sides and if there is anyone in attendance here who feels that there is a reason they should not be joined in this sacred union they need to speak now or forever hold their peace."

She paused as if she thought someone might actually have the courage to speak out at two of the most powerful wizards in the world's wedding. "No takers," a chuckle went through the crowd before it got serious again, "ok then, do you, Severus, take Harry to be your wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"

Severus looked directly into Harry's eyes and replied, "I do."

Melinda continued, "Do you, Harry, take Severus to be your wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"

Harry kept the eye contact that they had previously established and replied, "I do."

Melinda smiled and continued, "The Bible says this about love: If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

She looked up from this speech and continued, "Severus and Harry have both prepared a set of vows that they will read as they give their rings to each other. Harry has decided to go first."

Harry cleared his throat and began, "Severus, you have gone from being one of my enemies, to one of my friends, to my best friend, to being the man who rescued me from the worst place I have ever been and is going to make me happy for the rest of my life. You saved me from Voldemort, you saved me from Michael, and you saved me from myself. You have shown me nothing but support since I have known the real you and I love you with all my heart and, despite age anything else that changes, that will always hold true."

He bent down and got the ring from his smiling son and began to put it on Severus's left ring finger, "With this ring, I, Harry James Potter, do take you, Severus Tobias Snape, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and, in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." and he put the ring all the way on with tears shining in his eyes.

Severus started his vows in a similar manner, "Harry, you have changed so much since I met you as that fearful and bashful eleven year old. I saw you become tough and cynical, I saw you fall in and out of love, and I saw you become the wonderful man standing in front of me right now. I had never expected to outlive Voldemort and I never expected to fall in love, thank you for both of those Harry. Today you are giving me the most wonderful gift in the world, your heart, and I give you the same in return with no regrets or fears, for I know you will never damage it."

He takes his ring off the pillow his son is holding out to him and begins to put it on Harry's finger, "With this ring, I, Severus Tobias Snape, do take you, Harry James Potter, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and, in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Melinda began the final part of the wedding, "I will now ask the grooms to give blood of their own volition for the purposes of binding their souls for as long as they both shall live. If you, Severus Tobias Snape, wish to bond your soul to Harry's, please offer your left hand now." He gave his left hand to her, not flinching when she quickly pricked his ring finger and continued, "If you, Harry James Potter wish to bond your soul to Severus's, please offer your left hand now." He offered his hand and she pricked his finger as well. After that she took Severus's finger and drew a circle of blood around Harry's wrist and did the same to Severus before placing their wrists side by side and taking out her wand. She said the following incantation and both Harry and Severus felt a warmth settle around them like they had never felt before, "Aeternum junctim ob amor (Latin: Always together for the sake of love)."

She looked up and smiled at their content and relaxed faces as their cuts healed on their own and said the thing they had probably been looking most forward to, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

The grooms dropped each other's hands and moved in closer as they finally got to finalize their marriage and bond. When they moved apart after a chaste but very happy kiss, they heard Melinda finish the ceremony, "I now present Mr. and Mr. Snape-Potter." and with that they walked of the stage hand in hand and back down the aisle while the audience threw bird seed at them before following them to as separate reception area.

At the reception Harry and Severus had their first dance as a bonded couple (Always and Forever by Heatwave) as well as many other dances. There were many songs, many speeches, many hugs, and many kisses. Sometime around midnight everyone seemed to decided that it was about time to clear out and they all went home. Aiden and Ian went home with Melinda, who was housing slightly fewer people in her home than Gemma was, and Harry and Severus went home through the floo. Severus surprised Harry when he picked Harry up bridal style and somehow managed to throw in a handful of floo before he stepped into Melinda's fireplace and called out, "Home!"

Severus gracefully stepped out of their fireplace, like always, and smiled at the husband in his arms as he said, "Welcome home, Love."

-

**--LEMON STARTS HERE--LEMON STARTS HERE--LEMON STARTS HERE--LEMON STARTS HERE--**

**-**

Harry responded to this by reaching up and forcing Severus's head down to meet his in a passionate kiss. Severus walked blindly to their room still carrying Harry, somehow managing not to trip or crash into anything, and walked into their room, placing Harry on their bed (luckily someone had left the door open in the morning). Severus took off his formal jacket and shoes before climbing into bed to start working on his husband's. While taking off Harry's jacket and shirt Severus worked busily on his husband's neck, kissing lower with each successive button (he had unconsciously spelled off the undershirt when it began to get in the way) and Harry's hands were focused on doing the same while his mind was focused on enjoying the sensations from his neck and chest.

Harry and Severus succeeded at their goals at about the same time and Harry pushed Severus's shirt the rest of the way off before Severus returned his lips to Harry's and drew him up a bit so Severus could slide Harry's shirt the rest of the way off. Hands wandered and pinched for all they were worth as Harry and Severus shared a fierce and passionate kiss. They drew apart for breath and Harry took the chance to switch their positions.

Severus was briefly surprised at the change but was not bothered by it as Harry's skillful mouth began to work its way down his chest. He stopped at each nipple, biting and sucking alternatively until they were satisfactorily hard, before going lower until he reached Severus's belly button. He thrust in an out with his tongue to distract Severus from his hands that were opening his pants. Severus was already moaning, but he gasped and yelled, "Harry!" as he felt his hard prick be exposed to the open air when Harry pulled Severus's boxers down around it.

Harry smiled at the exclamation and prompted Severus to lift his hips so he could pull his pants completely off. As Severus's pants came off Harry lowered his lips onto Severus's prick. Another gasp escaped Severus's lips and was followed by moaning as Harry began to move. Harry wordlessly and wandlessly performed a lubrication charm before humming around Severus's prick and sticking his first finger into Severus's tight hole. Severus moaned from both the pain and the pleasure as Harry continued to stretch his hole and pleasure him. As Harry stuck a second finger in and began to scissor to loosen Severus further, Severus received one of the greatest pleasures he had ever gotten in his adult life and didn't even try to hold back a yell.

Harry continued to stretch his husband, eventually inserting a third finger, making sure to hit that spot as much as possible and be careful not to move fast enough to make his husband come yet. Severus gave a moan of disappointment when Harry took his wonderfully skilled mouth off of Severus's prick, but was happily sated when said mouth came up to cover his own.

As their bodies were pressed as close as possible Severus noted that everything below Harry's belt had come off at some point and was even happier when he felt Harry position himself at Severus's hole. A shudder went through Severus's body as Harry pushed past the initial ring of muscle up to his hilt. Severus took two deep breaths and forced himself to relax as Harry held entirely still waiting for a sign that his husband was ready. Severus adjusted himself to the foreign feeling and pushed down slightly to signal that he was ready. Harry started at a tantalizingly slow pace before speeding his thrusting up and being sure to hit that little button of pleasure with each and every thrust. All too soon Severus spilled his load between himself and Harry and Harry, overloaded with the sensation of Severus's walls tightening around his prick, placed his load into the man he loved before riding out their intense waves of pleasure and collapsing beside each other.

When Harry finally caught his breath he managed to get out, "You were so right, Sev, it was better to wait." After which he pulled out of his husband and gave him a slow kiss before saying, "I love you so much, Sev."

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

This chapter posted 5-25-08.


	29. Epilogue

**Note: I have an account at fictionpress (dot) com that I've posted some of my poetry under if any one here wanted to see more of my work.**

Final AN and Final Disclaimer at end.

* * *

Epilogue

_Story Recap: Harry started this story as a pregnant, abused spouse. Despite, or rather because of, already having one child, Aiden, with the abusive husband, Michael, Harry chose to stay with the abusive husband because he had read that taking children away from their parental figures could result in problems with their magic along with psychological trauma. Severus rescued Harry from his own home and took him to Hogwarts where he gave birth to his second child, Ian. While at Hogwarts Michael came to take Harry home, but first he decided to have fun and, Severus, who felt Harry's panic at being raped, burst into the room and banished Michael to limbo. Harry had a stint as a Hogwarts teacher, during which his husband kidnapped him with a group of Death Eaters, including a distraught Narcissa and Bellatrix, and was killed in the attempt. Harry took Narcissa to Draco's house and later visited her for a talk and again that same day with his family, including Severus. Harry got together with Severus after getting drunk after Michael's with his ex-sister and mother-in-law, Martina and Elaina. Harry later decided that he was still too raw to get into a real relationship with Severus and decided to move to a house he owned in Canby to take a break from everything and heal with his family. His family here included two distant cousins, Gemma and her sister Shauna, Gemma's werewolf cousin, Rae, and her mate, Genevieve, and Gemma's aunt, Melinda. At Christmas Harry returned to England for dinner and celebration at the Weasley's house where he made up with Severus and they agreed to date on weekends and holidays until Severus moved in with Harry and lived there for an entire year before they got married and bonded at the beginning of the next summer and they finally celebrated their nuptials that night._

They celebrated their nuptials many times that night and then many times on a semi-deserted island and about twice on the airplane rides there and back (it was something Severus really wanted to try). Both of them thoroughly enjoyed both positions, so neither ever permanently established dominance or the submission. About a week after they returned from their vacation Severus started getting these horrible bouts of nausea, they assumed that it was some kind of latent food poisoning ("I told you that you shouldn't have eaten the pig." "It was thoroughly sterilized so shut up.") and, after about a week of waking up and immediately going to worship the porcelain goddess, Severus relented to getting a check up. Of course, he absolutely refused to see anyone who wasn't Poppy and they received some of the most shocking news they'd ever received, Severus was carrying a child. The reason the news was shocking was not because Severus had not had many chances to become pregnant, but because Severus had been told that he no chance of ever carrying a child as his body had taken too much abuse after his many years as a Death Eater. Poppy didn't want to tell Severus that the odds of him actually carrying this pregnancy to term, but she felt obligated to do so and neither of them took the news well but were completely unable to even contemplate terminating the pregnancy despite the incredibly high chances in it ending as miscarriage.

After eight months of dealing with crazy mood swings and food cravings (such as hot sauce and ranch dressing on broccoli) Severus gave birth not only to Keira Lily Snape-Potter, but also to Rory Evans Snape-Potter, both of whom were blissfully healthy though their "mother" had almost died in the process.

Aiden decided that he wanted to be a Snape-Potter and legally changed his name about a month after the twins were born. When Aiden finished school he went on to become a quidditch star and during his thirty year career as a beater he got married to a witch he met in school named Mariana and had two children with her, Isabella Elena Snape-Potter and David Harry Snape-Potter

Ian, who was a quiet baby, grew into a quiet child and eventually a quiet man. Severus loved his children equally and liked Ian the most despite the fact that he was sorted into a category equivalent to Ravenclaw at school. Of course, at the tender age of twenty-four, he officially became the youngest President of the AAW (Association of American Wizards; they ruled over both North and South America) there had ever been; it helped that he knew Spanish, French and Portuguese by the time he graduated. He married after four years as Minister to a man named Matthew and they had a grand total of seventeen children over a thirty year period (wizards typically lived to be about four hundred, so they kind of had them all in their twenties by muggle standards), Matthew birthing them all.

Keira and Rory were inseparably as children and Aiden was often the one trying to parent them. Keira held all the traditional Slytherin qualities; she was cunning, conniving, and was as sharp and brutal as a knife when she needed to be. Given that she also had mastered the air of innocence by age five, is it any surprise she became a highly successful lawyer? She got married to a muggle named Josiah and they had one child, Hannah, whom they spoiled endlessly. Keira and her husband grew apart over the years and she did not follow him when he died at the age of ninety-two.

Rory was a boisterous and temperamental child, much like Harry used to be. He was the one who often enacted Keira's ingenious plans (which often resulted in him getting the blame). Unlike the rest of his siblings, Rory did not go after a life of fame and was satisfied with being a DADA teacher at Melinda's school where he met his husband, a Muggle Studies teacher named Vladimir, who was the complete opposite of Rory; this was due in large part to the fact that he was a vampyre and was accordingly very, very calm. The two started as friends and eventually started dating with Vladimir telling Rory that he did not intend for them to become an item as he had eternal life and didn't intend to ever inflict his curse upon some unfortunate soul. After thirty years of "dating" (they had lived with each other for twenty-five of those years) Vladimir turned Rory when he tried to kill himself in order to get Vladimir to save him (it worked). Despite becoming a vampyre (and getting married), Rory remained, shall we say, energetic. Rory and Vladimir traveled around the world during the summers for the next three hundred years before settling down in a remote part of Canada. They were rumored to train accidentally turned vampyres so they would be able to overcome their bloodlust, but no human ever saw them after they said their final good byes to Rory's family.

Harry raised all four of his children and held a part time job at the hospital until his children all moved out of the house. Severus continued to work at the school for a very long time, eventually replacing Melinda as headmaster and then passing that title on to one of his grandchildren. After four-hundred and eighteen love-filled years together, Severus's magic stopped being able to completely support his health and both he and his husband spent their remaining time visiting family (they even briefly found Rory) until Severus's death and Harry's four hours later.

There was a small funeral with just the children (Rory is recorded as attending here too, he attended all his siblings and their spouses funerals) and, when the news leaked to the British media, an official 'Harry Potter Day' was established there. His children and relatives were incredibly unhappy with this as they knew he would not have wanted it and his name was Harry Snape-Potter. After the funeral, the siblings created four more copies of the self updating photo album that Severus had first found when looking through Harry's pants in search of the infamous book and had later come to cherish as it helped them to know what was happening with their children even when they didn't write. The original still updates itself from inside the combined Potter and Snape vaults.

And so ends this tale of misery and ecstasy; a damsel in distress (so to speak) is rescued and the valiant prince gets the love of his life in reward for his hard work; they both get their happily ever after and that is all that really matters because in the end our damsel took the help offered by the prince, whether he wanted it or not.

--Fin--

This story finished 5-31-08.

Final Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling.  
I own the following characters and if anyone wants to use them it doesn't bother me, just please tell me because I want to know where my characters go and I reserve the right to ban them from certain activities (mostly just incest and cheating on eachother):  
Michael, Aiden, Ian, Ramon, Martina, Elaina, Rosalie, Ramón, Elmira, Sai, Gemma, Melinda, Rae, Genevieve, Shauna, (created in this epilogue) Keira, Rory, Marianna, Isabella, David, Matthew, Josiah, Hannah, and Vladimir.

Final AN: To those of you who reviewed (especially those who reviewed more than once) thank you; your input was helpful and, at times, was the only reason for which I continued to write this story. Also, thank you to the people who put this on their story alert or story favorites or added this to something called a C2 (I don't really know what it is by I assume it's good). Thank you to any who added me to their author alert or favorites. And, finally, thank you to anyone who actually read the whole thing, I hope that you enjoyed it.  
I have enjoyed writing this story immensely and I will be officially done with it once I finish a small offshoot about Draco and Ramón that I started back in March (while I happened to be in Oregon).

Until next time,

Rose White (I swear that that is actually my last name)


End file.
